


Blaski i cienie

by lonelyshadow



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Charles is a Teacher, Child Death, Emotions, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Father, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Leukemia, M/M, Memories, Pain, Poor Charles, Suffering, Terminal Illnesses, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyshadow/pseuds/lonelyshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siedem lat temu Charles poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Erik’iem. Pewnego dnia okazało się, że ten opuścił go i wyjechał bez słowa pożegnania. Charles desperacko próbował go odnaleźć ale cały wysiłek poszedł na marne. W końcu jest zmuszony pogodzić się z porzuceniem. Kiedy już udaje mu się przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego Erik wraca z przeprosinami i garścią kłopotów. Nie ma pojęcia, że Charles też ma przed nim pewną tajemnicę i po takim zawodzie nie tak łatwo ją wyjawi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twarzą w twarz

**Author's Note:**

> Przyznam otwarcie na samym początku, że jeszcze niczego nie udało mi się niczego skończyć ale mam nadzieję, że to będzie ta pierwsza rzecz. Nie ukrywam, że wsparcie byłoby mile widziane.  
> Może się znaleźć kilka błędów. Z góry przepraszam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Do oczu Charlesa wdarło się jaskrawe światło promieni słonecznych, gdy w końcu podniósł on ociężałe powieki. Czuł się jakby właśnie przespał większą część swojego życia. Odrętwienie każdej części ciała skłaniało go niemal do uwierzenia w swoje przypuszczenie. Ostatnio spotkało go tyle złego. Tyle bólu i cierpienia pojawiło się w jego życiu, że wielokrotnie zdarzało mu się zamknąć oczy i życzyć sobie wiecznego snu. Jednak zawsze w takich chwilach wkradała się w jego świadomość jedna myśl. Wspomnienie pewnej osoby. Wtedy wiedział, że musi znaleźć w sobie jeszcze odrobinę siły. Nie mógł go przecież zostawić samego.

Erik, jak to zwykle miało miejsce, trwał przy jego łóżku. Rozparty na szpitalnym krześle z przymkniętymi oczami, rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej oddychał miarowo. Był niezdrowo blady i najwyraźniej zmęczony po całonocnym czuwaniu przy łóżku przyjaciela. Zdawało się, że dopiero co przymknął oczy tylko na chwilę, lecz wycieńczenie najwyraźniej nie pozwoliło mu wrócić do czuwania.

Charles odwrócił głowę w kierunku mężczyzny przy jego łóżku. Nie chciał go budzić. Właściwie nie było takiej konieczności więc Xavier wrócił do pierwotnej pozycji i wziął głębszy oddech. Chciał rozprostować kości, poczuć, że wrócił, jest przytomny, nie tkwi dłużej zawieszony między bytem a niebytem. Zgiął palce, ale u lewej dłoni utrudnił mu to czujnik od urządzenia mierzącego rytm serca. Obecność tego drobnego sprzętu dała mu do myślenia. Po co to? Przecież z jego sercem było wszystko w porządku. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując sobie przypomnieć co tym razem się stało. Cóż, ogólnie rzecz biorąc było tego sporo. Należało chyba zacząć od tego, że odnalazł swojego przyjaciela z dawnych lat. Po siedmiu latach, gdy stracił już nadzieję na jego odnalezienie, ten nagle wrócił i stanął w progu jego domu jakby nigdy nic.

* * *

To był sierpień. Słoneczny, ciepły dzień. Zwyczajny jak na środek lata. Kompletnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że będzie on wyjątkowy, aż do chwili gdy w ogromnej rezydencji Xavier’a rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Nie mieszkał tam sam, ależ skąd. Dzielił swój śmieszny zamek z kilkoma przyjaciółmi, poznanymi w niecodziennych okolicznościach. Raven, Hank, Logan, Scott, Jean i Ororo dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa gdy nie wygłaszał wykładów na Uniwersytecie Nowojorskim. Tamtego dnia Charles był zajęty. Pracował w swoim gabinecie na laptopie. Postanowił, że poczyni już przygotowania do swojego pierwszego wykładu w rozpoczynającym się roku akademickim. Kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi pierwszy usłyszał go Hank. Dlatego też on otworzył nieznajomemu. Przed drzwiami stał wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna w dopasowanych ubraniach o ciemnych kolorach oraz parą czarnych okularów w stylu aviator. Najwidoczniej spodziewał się, że otworzy mu ktoś inny bo wyglądał jakby nagle zwątpił w siebie, kiedy zobaczył Hanka.

- **Mogę w czymś pomóc?** \- Zapytał młody chłopak w okularach nieco zbity z tropu miną nieznajomego mężczyzny.

- **Szukam Charles’a. Charles’a Xavier’a. Chcę się z nim zobaczyć.**

- **A ty to kto?** \- Hank patrzył na gościa podejrzliwie. Nie przyszedł do niego więc powinien go w puścić i dalej nie zaprzątać sobie głowy tą wizytą, ale Charles był jego przyjacielem a ten typ wyglądał mu na podejrzanego.

- **Erik Lehnsherr. Jego przyjaciel. Muszę się z nim spotkać.** \- Erik zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Widział z jaką niechęcią patrzył na niego Hank i miał tego po wyżej uszu. Przyszedł tutaj żeby porozmawiać z Charles’em. Był mu winny wyjaśnienia za tak nagłe zniknięcie. Co miał do tego ten dzieciak? Dla Erik’a, wtrącał się on tylko w nieswoje sprawy więc zrobił znienacka krok do przodu, popchnął drzwi, które trzymał Hank tak, że ten zmuszony był je puścić. Lehnsherr zaskoczył go więc bez problemu dostał się do środka. Przechodząc kilka kroków w przód rozglądał się po majestatycznym wnętrzu znajomego budynku. Niewiele się tutaj zmieniło odkąd widział to miejsce ostatni raz. Dzięki temu w pewnym sensie poczuł się jak w domu. Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz gdy udał się w kierunku schodów. Zdjął ciemne okulary i zahaczył je o zgrabne wycięcie pod szyją, swojej koszulki.

- **Charles!** \- Zawołał donośnym głosem w nadziei, że jego przyjaciel wyjdzie mu naprzeciw i oszczędzi bezsensownej zabawy w chowanego.

- **Profesor Xavier pracuje! W gabinecie.** \- Zawołał za nim Hank, z trzaskiem zamykając drzwi. Zachowanie nieproszonego gościa wyraźnie wytrąciło go z równowagi ale nie próbował go już powstrzymać. Chciał tylko być przy spotkaniu tego bezczelnego człowieka z Charlesem. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby ktoś taki również znajdował miejsce w gronie jego przyjaciół. Zamierzał już wyjaśnić mu położenie gabinetu, ale słysząc o tym miejscu, Erik natychmiast zawrócił i pokierował się we właściwym kierunku, co nieco zdumiało chłopaka. Otworzył masywne, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi do gabinetu i pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka, a Hank za nim, ledwo nadążając.  
Jednak nagle pewność Erika wygasła, gdy na własne oczy zobaczył tak dawno niewidzianą twarz przyjaciela. Charles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony a Lehnsherr natychmiast stanął w miejscu. Obaj przyglądali się sobie z niedowierzaniem i to było jedyne na co w tym momencie było ich stać. Erik wyobrażał sobie ich spotkanie zupełnie inaczej, ale gdy Charles był na wyciągnięcie ręki nagle okazało się, że nie może wydusić z siebie słowa.

- **Erik?** \- W końcu Charles odezwał się niepewnie, od razu wstając od biurka i zatrzaskując laptopa.

- **Przepraszam, ale nie dał się powstrzymać.** \- Zaczął podenerwowany Hank, ale przerwał szybko po tym jak zorientował się, że Profesor Xavier naprawdę ma coś wspólnego z tym mężczyzną.

- **W porządku Henry. Dziękuję za troskę ale myślę, że spokojnie możesz nas zostawić.** \- Odpowiedział łagodnie Charles, chociaż był wyraźnie zestresowany sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł. Hank stwierdził, że jego obecność jest tu zbędna i po ostatnim, kontrolnym spojrzeniu na Erik’a, usunął się z gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- **Charles…** \- Powiedział cicho Erik, po chwili robiąc kilka kroków w kierunku biurka, za którym stał Xavier. W jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka nadziei. Może jednak uda się wrócić do tego, co wiele lat temu zmarnował dla, jak sądził, wyższego celu. Charles nie wyrzucił go i wyglądało na to, że chce z nim porozmawiać.

- **Przepraszam za to co zrobiłem. Nie powinienem wyjeżdżać bez pożegnania.** \- Słowa Erika w jednej chwili wydobyły ze świadomości Charlesa dawno wyparte wspomnienia. Były one przesączone poczuciem zagubienia, porzucenia i złością. Gdy to wszystko do niego wróciło poczuł w sercu bolesne ukłucie, spuścił wzrok i ponownie zajął swoje miejsce przy biurku.

- **To prawda, nie powinieneś, ale teraz jesteś tutaj więc masz szansę żeby naprawić swój błąd.** \- Wskazał ręką w kierunku jednego z wolnych krzeseł pod ścianą, polecając by Erik wziął je i dosiadł się do niego. Mężczyzna o szaroniebieskich oczach i elegancko ułożonych, krótkich brązowych włosach zrobił to bez słowa sprzeciwu.

- **Dlaczego?** \- Zapytał Charles zanim Erik zdążył się odezwać. Podniósł znów zbolałe spojrzenie na przyjaciela. Przez ściśnięte gardło trudno mu było przełknąć ślinę. Niewymowny żal zdawał się zagościć w sercu Charlesa na dobre. Erik wiedział o co Xavier pytał ale sam tylko spuścił wzrok na biurko. Znajdował się tam laptop, organizer z kartkami do notowania oraz miejscem na coś do pisania, trochę papierów oraz kilka zdjęć oprawionych w ozdobne ramki. Erik otworzył usta ale wziął tylko głęboki oddech. Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Charles szybko zamrugał kilkakrotnie, powstrzymując łzy, które zaciekle cisnęły mu się do oczu gdy przypominał sobie dokładnie to, jak czuł się po wyjeździe Erika.

- **Dlaczego…** \- Tym razem głos zaczął mu się łamać przy pierwszym słowie więc zrobił pauzę i ponownie przełknął ślinę, co przyszło mu dużo trudniej niż wcześniej. W końcu był w stanie kontynuować.

- **Dlaczego wiedząc, że nie mam tu nikogo postanowiłeś spakować się pod osłoną nocy i uciec zanim się obudzę. Byłeś moim jedynym przyjacielem, Erik. Myślałem, że o tym wiesz. Całe moje życie zostawiłem w Oxfordzie, na studiach. Kiedy wróciłem do domu odkryłem, że nie mam już nawet rodziny. Wtedy pojawiłeś się ty. Dzięki przyjaźni, którą mi podarowałeś poczułem, że jest jednak coś… Coś, co sprawia, że czuję się częścią tego świata. Jak myślisz, co czułem kiedy odkryłem, że miałeś naszą przyjaźń za nic i zwyczajnie mnie porzuciłeś?** \- Z każdym słowem głos Charles’a brzmiał coraz bardziej niestabilnie. Przekazywał cały jego gniew i rozpacz, które tłumił w sobie przez siedem lat, aż do dzisiaj. Nie sądził, że po tak długim czasie, gdy w końcu będzie mógł dać im ujście nie strącą wcale na intensywności.  
Erik, dość oszołomiony tym co właśnie się zdarzyło, milczał. Domyślał się jak bardzo Charles poczuł się zdradzony, gdy wyjechał, ale teraz miał na to dowód. W końcu sięgnął w kierunku zdjęć na biurku Charlesa. Odwrócił dwie ramki w swoją stronę. Na jednym ze zdjęć widniała uśmiechnięta twarz blondynki o okrągłych policzkach i błyszczących ze szczęścia, niebieskich oczach. Drugie, większe przedstawiało grupkę ludzi. Wśród nich był także Charles. Znajdował się w centrum zdjęcia wraz z piękną kobietą o długich, kasztanowych włosach i jasnej cerze. Postacie po bokach nie były znane przez Erika. Z wyjątkiem jednej. Rozpoznał na zdjęciu również denerwującego chłopaka, który usiłował mu przeszkodzić w spotkaniu z Charlesem. Reszty nigdy nie widział. Gdyby tak było pamiętałby bo byli dość rozpoznawalni. Dzięki temu co zobaczył, wiedział, że Charles nie był samotny przez te wszystkie lata. Chociaż gdzieś w głębi serca poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie tym, że na niego nie czekał, to w gruncie rzeczy ulżyło mu, że po jakimś czasie przestał przez niego cierpieć. Znalazł kogoś, kto pomógł mu zapomnieć.  
Charles przyglądał się uważnie poczynaniom Erik’a, zerkając, to na zdjęcia, to na niego. Zmarszczył brwi zdenerwowany, niecierpliwiąc się w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Kiedy Lehnsherr spojrzał znów na Charlesa, ten od razu odpowiedział mu tym samym.

- **Jeśli na tych zdjęciach jest twoja rodzina, to możliwe, że zrozumiesz.** \- Zaczął spokojnie Erik. Charles poczuł przypływ złości. Nie wiedział dlaczego miałby nie rozumieć Lehnsherra i co to ma wspólnego z jego rodziną. Ledwie powstrzymał się od przerwania mu.

- **Tamtego wieczoru, kiedy wyjechałem, odebrałem telefon. Okazało się, że kobieta, którą wiele lat temu kochałem zginęła w nieszczęśliwym wypadku. Nie wiedziałem tylko, że kiedy się rozstaliśmy była w ciąży. Urodziła bliźniaki. Chłopca i dziewczynkę. Kiedy zginęła dzieci zostały same. Musiałem natychmiast się spakować i lecieć do Berlina.** \- Lehnsherr opowiadał o tym z niewiarygodnym spokojem, chociaż historia była bardzo poruszająca. Charles, który przed chwilą kipiał ze złości, po wysłuchaniu opowieści przyjaciela czuł się okropnie zakłopotany. Nie miał pojęcia, że wyjeżdżając, Erik chciał tylko wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Według Charlesa to najlepsze co mógł zrobić, ale pozostawało jeszcze kilka pytań…

- **Nie mogłeś mnie obudzić? Pomógłbym ci dostać się do Berlina.**

- **Nie rozumiesz. To coś, co musiałem zrobić sam. Nie chciałem cię w to mieszać. Myślałem, że wrócę z dziećmi w przeciągu kilku dni.** \- Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Minęło wiele długich sekund, zanim Charles się odezwał.

- **Co się stało? Dlaczego nie wróciłeś?** \- Zapytał, odsuwając chwilowo temat swojego poczucia porzucenia po wyjeździe przyjaciela, na dalszy plan. Erik znów wziął głęboki oddech. Chociaż wyglądał na spokojnego, poruszanie tego tematu dla niego również musiało być trudne.

- **Nie chcieli przyznać mi prawa do dzieci. Uznali, że nie jestem w stanie zapewnić im godnego życia. Musiałem znaleźć porządną pracę i udowodnić, że mogę być dla nich ojcem. Przez ten czas siostra Magdy, o której istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia, zajmowała się nimi.** \- Erik sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej portfel. Z niego natomiast wyciągnął małe zdjęcie, które podał Charlesowi. Przedstawiało ono piękną kobietę o ciemnych włosach, które opadały łagodnie na jej delikatne ramiona, układając się w fale. Siedziała we wrzosowej sukience, na schodach przed domem, a po obu jej stronach znajdowały się zapewne, wspomniane przez Erika, dzieci. Nie mogły mieć więcej niż 4-5 lat. Dziewczynka była bardzo podobna do swojej matki. Wyglądała niemal jak jej młodsza kopia, ale chłopiec nie przypominał w niczym jej ani Erika. Jego jasne, praktycznie białe włosy sprawiały, że bardzo się wyróżniał.

- **Dziewczynka ma na imię Wanda, a chłopiec Pietro. To ich ostatnie zdjęcie z matką.** \- Dodał Erik, podczas gdy Charles oglądał wręczoną mu fotografię. Poczucie winy, za awanturę, jaką mu zrobił, ciągle w nim rosło. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział już dlaczego Erik obawiał się, że nie zostanie zrozumiany. To prawda, Xaviera nie spotkało w życiu coś takiego, ale też wiele przeszedł podczas nieobecności Erika. Tyle, że na razie wolał o tym nie mówić.

- **Dobrze widzieć, że miałeś słuszny cel, Erik.** \- Oddał mu zdjęcie, tracąc całkowicie zapał do kłótni. Przecież nie po to Lehnsherr wrócił. Miał powód żeby wyjechać i na pewno miał też jakiś żeby znów się tu pojawić.

- **Czy oni… są tutaj z tobą?**

- **Nie. Sprawy się skomplikowały. Narobiłem sobie kłopotów. Musiałem wyjechać z kraju i myślę, że teraz tak łatwo ich nie odzyskam.**  
W jednej chwili Charles zwątpił w słuszność działań Erik’a. Lehnsherr zawsze był typem człowieka błądzącego. Często wybierał niewłaściwą ścieżkę. Źle dobierał środki do osiągnięcia celu, nawet jeśli ten był jak najbardziej słuszny. Dlatego Charles niepokoił się o niego i prawdę mówiąc po jego zniknięciu był bardziej skłonny szukać go w więzieniu niż na przykład w szpitalu.


	2. Zmartwienia i troski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik zadomawia się w domu Charlesa na dobre. Zauważa też niepokojące zmiany fizyczne u przyjaciela ale nie jest w stanie dowiedzieć się niczego o ich źródle. Dlatego konstruuje w myślach przebiegły plan, którym wiele ryzykuje.

Podczas pierwszej rozmowy z Erikiem, po siedmiu latach Charles nie dowiedział się o swoim przyjacielu kompletnie nic nowego. Nadal był on nieodpowiedzialnym egoistą, chociaż przez chwilę Xavier miał wrażenie, że się zmienił. Przez swoje ambicje sprowadził na siebie kłopoty. Te kilka lat to dla niego za mało żeby zbudować dom i zwrócić dzieciom ojca. Tak bardzo chciał pokazać jaka tkwi w nim moc, że zwykła praca mu nie wystarczyła. Zapożyczył się u niewłaściwych ludzi. Kupił duży dom, wymagający remontu. Odnowił go szybko i skutecznie. lecz jego głównym narzędziem były pożyczone pieniądze, a nie ciężka praca i determinacja. Nikt nie wiedział z jakiego źródła pochodzą, a Erik bawił się w najlepsze. Żył jak bogacz bez większego wysiłku, aż wierzyciele, nieco wcześniej niż Lehnsherr się tego spodziewał, zażądali spłaty długu. Erik nie miał skąd wziąć takiej kwoty. Mówił im, że to wszystko dla dzieci ale odpowiedzieli mu jedynie groźbami. Wtedy podjął pochopną decyzję o wyjeździe, jak najdalej. Tam, gdzie go nie znajdą. Nie śmiał prosić Charlesa o pożyczkę. Chciał tylko zatrzymać się na jakiś czas pod jego dachem. Jednocześnie nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić później. Jego bezradność była czymś nowym dla Charlesa, ale postanowił, że nie odwróci się do niego plecami. Nie teraz, kiedy Lehnsherr go potrzebuje.

Przy okazji wspólnego obiadu Charles przedstawił Erika pozostałym domownikom i oświadczył, że ten zostanie u nich przez jakiś czas. Nikt nie protestował. To zapewne dlatego, że przyjaciele Charlesa, na ogół, byli dość łagodni. Może z wyjątkiem Hanka, z którego czasem wychodziło zwierzę i Logana, który również potrafił nieopatrznie zranić. Jednak żadne z nich nigdy nie skrzywdziłoby Xaviera. Byli mu zbyt wdzięczni za pomoc w wyprostowaniu ich życia.

Raven, blondynka ze zdjęcia w gabinecie Charlesa, zwykle była wobec nich boleśnie szczera i bezpośrednia ale ostatnimi czasy nawet ona złagodniała. Charles nie wierzył żeby obecność Erika tak mocno na nią wpłynęła, więc starał się znaleźć powód gdzieś indziej, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na istotne fakty. Raven często przyglądała się Lehnsherrowi podczas wspólnych posiłków, kiedy wszyscy gromadzili się w jadalni. Zdarzało się też, że pojawiała się, niby to przypadkiem, w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Erik. Bez wątpienia ciągnęło ją do niego, jak ćmę do ognia. On natomiast, zdawał się nie przywiązywać do tego większej wagi. Zupełnie jakby nie zauważał starań dziewczyny. Rozmawiał z nią tylko kiedy to ona rozpoczynała rozmowę i może kilka razy zdarzyło mu się też na nią zerkać. W końcu była całkiem atrakcyjna. Nie widział w tym nic złego.

Kilka tygodni po jego przyjeździe, wieczorem, Erik skorzystał z łazienki przy swoim pokoju, biorąc długi prysznic i, w granatowym szlafroku z froty, wrócił do pokoju. Wtedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Był to nie kto inny jak Raven. Gdy Erik jej otworzył, uśmiechnęła się i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, od razu weszła do środka. Nie przyszła z pustymi rękami.

- **Nie wiem czy lubisz ale przyniosłam ci trochę ciasteczek.** \- Postawiła talerz z górką biszkoptowych ciastek przekładanych marmoladą, na stoliku.

- **Upiekłaś je?** \- Zapytał nieco zaskoczony tak dziwną wizytą, wraz z prezentem od Raven. Gdy Erik zadał swoje pytanie, dziewczyna przez chwilę wyglądała jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. W istocie, zastanawiała się czy przyznać, że pieczenie nie jest jej mocną stroną.

- **Nie do końca.** \- Zaśmiała się cicho żeby zamaskować swoje zażenowanie. Oczywiście, mogła się postarać i zrobić dla Erika coś własnoręcznie ale wtedy to spotkanie mogłoby się potoczyć nie do końca tak, jak tego oczekiwała. Lehnsherr uśmiechnął się krzywo i podszedł bliżej żeby wziąć z talerza jedno ciastko. Spróbował bo czuł, że tak należy zrobić, ale nie traktował tego zbyt poważnie. Jego myśli zajmowało coś innego i, szczerze mówiąc, miał nadzieję, że teraz znajdzie czas żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

- **W takim razie masz dobry gust.** \- Pochwalił ją raczej żartobliwie ale Raven i tak czuła, że Erik mówił szczerze. Wszystko dlatego, że bardzo tego pragnęła. Jednak niezależnie od pochodzenia oraz smaku ciastek, którymi go uraczyła, to spotkanie na razie nie przypominało wyobrażeń Raven. Zdawało jej się, że mężczyzna był rozkojarzony. Myślami przebywał w zupełnie innym świecie. Wyraźnie coś go trapiło dlatego blondynka westchnęła i opadła zgrabnie na fotel, nie mogąc nie odnieść się do jego stanu.

- **Coś cię martwi?**

-W **łaściwie tak. Jest jedna rzecz.** \- Lehnsherr dał jej odpowiedź po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia. Następnie usiadł na drugim fotelu, naprzeciw dziewczyny i zmarszczył brwi okazując jej swoje zatroskanie. Była pewna sprawa, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Pomijając już jego własne kłopoty. Otóż tym razem problem miał związek z Charlesem. Erik przebywając tutaj od kilku tygodni, miał wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel nie do końca przypomina osobę, którą był przed zerwaniem z nim kontaktu. Taka zmiana w jego przypadku nie byłaby niczym niepokojącym. W końcu minęło już kilka ładnych lat. Tyle, że Lehnsherr nie miał na myśli zmian w jego charakterze. Nie był pewien czy to co zaobserwował było prawdą, czy po prostu niektóre rzeczy zapamiętał w nim inaczej. Przede wszystkim wydawało mu się, że Charles zmizerniał. Był niepokojąco blady i wiecznie zmęczony. Nawet jego usta nie raziły już tak intensywną czerwienią jak kiedyś. Gdy przechadzali się wokół jego rezydencji, Xavier przesadzał z przystankami. W wieku trzydziestu-pięciu lat nie mógł nagle zacząć zachowywać się jak sześćdziesięciolatek. Coś było nie w porządku, ale do tej pory nie zdołał go o to zapytać. Szukał dowodów na to, że jego obserwacje nie mają nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Wmawiał sobie, że przesadza i widzi rzeczy, których nie ma. Prawda była taka, że w głębi serca zwyczajnie się bał. Obawiał się tego, co też może usłyszeć jeśli zapyta przyjaciela o jego stan. Raven była bliska Charlesowi więc mogła znać fakty, które interesowały Erika.

- **Co się dzieje z Charlesem? Nie powiedziałbym, że wygląda zdrowo, a kiedyś było inaczej.**

Raven zmarszczyła brwi i spuściła wzrok, zastanawiając się przez dłuższą chwilę jak wybrnąć z tej niekomfortowej sytuacji. Przede wszystkim nie przyszła wieczorem do sypialni Erika żeby rozmawiać o Charlesie. Drugim utrudnieniem było to, że nie wiedziała ile może mu powiedzieć. Lehnsherr, istotnie, nie mylił się. Coś było na rzeczy, ale skoro Charles mu o tym nie powiedział to powinna uszanować jego decyzję i milczeć. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdyby pokazała Erikowi, że może czerpać korzyści z ich bliższej znajomości to możliwe, że wieczór nie byłby jeszcze stracony. W końcu wybrała.

- **Przykro mi, Erik. Musisz o tym pomówić z Charlesem, ale jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać na dowolny inny temat to pukaj do moich drzwi.** \- Posłała Erikowi przelotny uśmiech i w kilka sekund wycofała się z jego pokoju. Poświęciła dla Charlesa wieczór, który mogła spędzić ze swoim ideałem. Miała nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuje.

Erik jednak musiał przyznać, że blondynka tym razem zachowała się zbyt podejrzanie żeby ją zlekceważyć. To, że coś było na rzeczy nie ulegało już wątpliwości. Dlatego zrzucił szlafrok i na powrót włożył swoje zwyczajne ubranie, po czym wybrał się do źródła swoich trosk.

 

Jako, że Charles czuł się już zmęczony, on również zaczął przygotowywać się do snu. Gdy drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się znienacka, miał na sobie jedynie spodnie od piżamy. Stał przodem do wyjścia przy łóżku. Przed nim, na pościeli leżała rozłożona koszulą od kompletu, po którą właśnie miał sięgnąć. Widząc Erika o tej porze w jego pokoju, na dodatek z miną jakby zobaczył ducha, zdziwił się. Uniósł brwi i rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie biorąc do ręki, przeciętą pionowymi paskami, górę od piżamy.

- **Co się dzieje, Erik?** \- Zapytał w końcu, skoro wcześniej nie udało mu się uzyskać odpowiedzi. Widząc wzrok przyjaciela wędrujący po odkrytym kawałku jego ciała, Charles poczuł się zakłopotany i usiadł na łóżku, odwracając się w ten sposób od Erika. Zanim błękitny materiał zakrył jego plecy, Lehnsherr zdążył zauważyć kilka siniaków na skórze przyjaciela. Coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiał. W końcu zamknął za sobą drzwi i robiąc kilka kroków w kierunku Charlesa, wsunął dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Obszedł jego łóżko, by widzieć twarz Xavier'a, kiedy zada mu swoje pytanie. Gdy spojrzał na przyjaciela ten, zapinając w pośpiechu guziki, również podniósł na niego wzrok zdezorientowany.

- **Co z twoimi plecami?** \- Zapytał w końcu, obserwując uważnie twarz Xavier'a w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, która mogła dostarczyć mu informacji, po które przyszedł.  
Charles nie wyglądał jakby zamierzał coś przed nim ukrywać. Zerknął przelotnie przez ramię jakby niezbyt interesowało go czy rzeczywiście ma z tyłu coś interesującego.

- **Hm? Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. Potrzebujesz czegoś?** \- Skończył zapinać piżamę i dopiero wtedy wstał z łóżka. Najzwyczajniej w świecie złapał go po przyjacielsku za ramię i poprowadził do stolika, przy którym stały dwa fotele. Dawniej zdarzało im się grać tutaj w szachy. Chociaż bardziej umiłowali sobie do tego zajęcia pokój dzienny na parterze w sąsiedztwie biblioteki i gabinetu Xavier'a. Charles zajął jeden z foteli a drugi, rzecz jasna, wskazał swojemu przyjacielowi. Erik zajął go tylko dlatego, że przewidywał dłuższą rozmowę. Czuł się okłamany przez Charlesa. Na dodatek jego odpowiedź na pytanie Erika brzmiała jakby chciał zrobić z niego głupca. Najwidoczniej Charles musiał doskonalić się w tej sztuce bo Lehnsherr nie pamiętał żeby kilka lat wstecz potrafił okłamać go bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Prawda była taka, że siniaki Xavier'a miały inne pochodzenie niż początkowo mogłoby się wydawać i ten niekoniecznie musiał o nich wiedzieć.

- **Potrzebuję odpowiedzi na jedno, ważne pytanie. Jesteś w stanie mi ją dać?** \- Erik, tym razem, wyglądał na nie tylko poważnego ale też niepokojąco surowego. Taka mieszanka w jego oczach mogła przyprawić rozmówcę o dreszcze. W chwilach jak ta, Lehnsherr wydawał się naprawdę zdolny do wszystkiego. Nawet Charles przez chwilę się zawahał.

- **Jeśli tylko będę ją znał, tak... Tak sądzę.** \- Xavier również zachował powagę i chociaż siedział wygodnie w fotelu w pozycji, która mogła przywodziła na myśl człowieka odprężonego, był bardzo spięty.

Erik otrzymał odpowiedź, na której mu zależało, a przynajmniej taką, którą był skłonny zaakceptować. Przystąpił więc do ataku. Pochylił się w stronę Charlesa, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Splótł palce i nieprzerywanie wpatrywał się chłodno w błękitne oczy przyjaciela.

- **Co ci jest? Wyglądasz jak cień dawnego siebie. Blady, chudy, przemęczony.** \- Chociaż Erik wyglądał teraz jakby bardzo starał się uwypuklić w sobie wszystkie cechy, dla których Hank nie chciał dopuścić go do Charlesa, to w rzeczywistości potwornie się martwił. Pozycja, którą przyjął była środkiem ostrożności. Musiał być pewny, że dostanie to po co przyszedł.

Tym razem Charles wiedział już o co pyta Erik. Znał też odpowiedź. Mógł udzielić mu jej w jednym, prostym zdaniu. Jednak prostota tego zdania tkwiła jedynie w jego budowie. Już raz musiał wypowiedzieć je na głos i był to jeden z trudniejszych momentów jego życia. Wtedy wierzył, że nie będzie musiał tego powtarzać. Po raz kolejny bardzo się pomylił. Odwrócił twarz, chociaż miał ochotę ukryć się w całości przed wzrokiem Erika. Oparł łokieć na boku fotela i przycisnął zgięty palec wskazujący do dolnej wargi. Uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w kąt pokoju, szukając desperacko wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Było stanowczo za wcześniej żeby zwierzać się Erikowi z tak intymnych rzeczy. Na dodatek nie sądził, że ten tak szybko coś zauważy. Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze zmian, zachodzących w jego ciele. Odkrył, że coś jest nie w porządku dopiero niedawno. To właśnie dlatego teraz miał tak poważne problemy. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił skłamać Erikowi prosto w oczy.

- **Zgadza się. Takie są skutki anemii, mój przyjacielu.** \- Powiedział na jednym oddechu, zaraz potem szybko uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Charles bez wątpienia nie doskonalił się w kłamstwie, albo był w tej dziedzinie prawdziwym antytalentem. Erik bez problemu zauważył, że fałsz w jego odpowiedzi kuje w oczy i uszy. Złamanie słowa i tak bezczelne kłamstwo z ust Charlesa dotknęły go do żywego. Nigdy przedtem nie czuł się przez niego tak urażony. Lehnsherr zawiódł się na większości osób, które pojawiały się w jego życiu, ale nie myślał, że kiedyś ten ból zada mu także najbliższy przyjaciel. Najwidoczniej przez te siedem lat jego nieobecności zmieniło się niewyobrażalnie wiele. Erik nie był wcale sentymentalny ale wierzył, że to co było między nimi nie może tak po prostu przepaść. Teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że tak właśnie stało się z ich przyjaźnią. Nie mógł znieść tej myśli. Wściekły podniósł się z fotela i spojrzał na Charlesa z góry.

- **Więc siniaki na twoich plecach powstały pewnie przez wiatr? Kiedy stałeś się taki delikatny, Charles!?** \- Zawołał do niego pełen agresji, której nie mógł już dłużej w sobie tłumić. Xavier w tym przypadku nie był niewinny więc łatwo było mu ją na niego przelać bez wyrzutów sumienia.

Charles przynajmniej zorientował się co było nie w porządku z jego plecami. Siniaki to u niego, ostatnimi czasy, bardzo częste zjawisko. Mógł nie zauważyć kilku nowych ale i tak czuł się winny. Powinien uważniej chronić Erika przed wpływem swoich problemów. On nie mógł się o niczym dowiedzieć. Teraz najważniejsze było żeby wyciągnąć go z kłopotów i popchnąć lekko w kierunku dzieci. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi to za jakiś czas Erik będzie mu bardzo wdzięczny, ale najważniejsze było dla niego, że przyczyni się do odnalezienia szczęścia przez przyjaciela. Gdyby Lehnsherr poznał prawdę mógłby zepchnąć to wszystko na dalszy plan, a Xavier nie chciał z jego strony takiego poświęcenia.

- **Erik, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.** \- Wyznał mu szczerze, widząc, że ten nie zamierza przyjąć do wiadomości jego kłamstwa. Czuł się niesamowicie skrępowany tym, że przyjaciel przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku. Z jednej strony jego negatywne emocje wynikały z tego, że beznadziejnie kłamał, ale gdyby Erik mu uwierzył, prawdopodobnie i tak nie czułby się z tym dobrze. Odkąd Xavier sięgał pamięcią, był wobec niego całkowicie szczery i czuł, że również jemu może w tej kwestii zaufać. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak bardzo zawiódł Erika.

- **Pewnie. W takim razie rób głupka z kogoś innego.** \- Odwrócił się na pięcie i natychmiast wyszedł, nie zważając na wołania przyjaciela.

- **Erik! Zaczekaj!** \- Krzyczał za nim bez efektu. Gdy odpowiedział mu trzask drzwi, westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że cała wina za zło tego świata spoczywa na barkach młodego profesora.

 

Następne dni oblewała niepokojąca cisza. Bez wątpienia, nie można było jej zaliczać do pożądanych zjawisk. Charles nie zamienił z Erikiem ani jedno słowa. Zapewne dlatego, że ten bardzo starannie go unikał. Kiedy już zostawali sami przez dłuższą chwilę, atmosfera w pokoju robiła się tak gęsta, że trudno było oddychać. W podobnych warunkach nawet Charles nie wiedział jak powinien wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę. Tak więc przytłaczająca cisza trwała nieśmiertelna, miażdżąc serce Charlesa i depcząc nadzieję Erika na odzyskanie przyjaciela. W czasie gdy relacja tej dwójki się rozluźniała, Raven miała idealną okazję by zbliżyć się do Lehnsherra. Oczywiście nie wiedziała co dzieje się między nim, a Charlesem. Była tak zaślepiona swoim zauroczeniem, że szybko stało się ono centrum jej świata. Reszta domowników była raczej zajęta swoimi sprawami. Jedynie Hank zdawał się być jakoś zaangażowany w trą sprawę. Kiedyś nie spuszczał oczu z Raven. Teraz wydawał się po prostu przygaszony.

 

Kilka dni po kłótni z Charlesem, gdy rozpoczął się już ostatni tydzień sierpnia, Erik przystąpił do realizacji swojego planu. Nie potrafił pozbyć się ze swoich myśli najczarniejszych scenariuszy, które Charles i Raven mogli chcieć przed nim ukryć. Reszty nawet nie pytał. Miał pewność, że odpowiedzi będą podobne lub może nawet nie będzie ich wcale. To tylko wzmogłoby jego gniew. Widział, za to, nadzieję na uzyskanie interesujących go informacji w jednej osobie. Nie zwlekał zbyt długo. Nagle zaczął okazywać Raven swoje zainteresowanie, a ta była po prostu wniebowzięta. Nie wydawało jej się to w żaden sposób dziwne. Chętnie wybierała się z Erikiem na spacery, na obiady oraz każde inne spotkanie, które zaproponował. Podczas realizacji tego bestialskiego planu, Charles był zmuszony przyglądać się temu wszystkiemu z boku. Na początku to, że Erik znalazł wspólny język z Raven nie wzbudzało w nim niepokoju. Zaczęło się dopiero później. Podczas wspólnych posiłków w jadalni coraz częściej widywał tylko ich puste miejsca. Jeśli ich brakowało, zawsze razem. Zdarzało mu się wpatrywać w te opuszczone krzesła, błądząc myślami daleko. Łapał się na tym, że w wyobraźni przywoływał obraz wspomnianej pary podczas pocałunku lub w miłosnym uścisku, co sprawiało mu nieopisany ból. Charles próbował tłumaczyć to sobie poczuciem pominięcia ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób miałby się zaangażować w związek pomiędzy dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Jednego razu widział ich przez okno swojego gabinetu. Spacerowali dokoła domu, zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś on robił to z Erikiem. Tyle, że ten nie obejmował go ramieniem, nie trzymał jego dłoni i nie czekał na odpowiednią okazje żeby przyciągnąć go siebie. Nie proponował też odpoczynku na ławce, który urozmaicony był czułym pocałunkiem. Nie robił tego wszystkiego z Charlesem, ponieważ przyjaciele nie robią podobnych rzeczy. Chciałoby się rzec, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, a jednak coś sprawiało, że Charles widząc to wszystko zapragnął chociaż raz być na miejscu Raven. Od razu wydawało mu się to dziwne i niezrozumiałe.

Zależność, która istniała między romansem Erika z Raven, a jego przyjaźnią z Charlesem z biegiem czasu odwróciła się. Wcześniej wyglądało na to, że romans Erika kwitnie kiedy wygasa ich przyjaźń. Charles czuł, że w rzeczywistości to miłość Lehnsherra do Raven sprawia, że ich przyjaźń umiera.

Erik nie miał takich rozterek, ponieważ on jeden doskonale wiedział, że nawet przez chwilę nie był zakochany w Raven. Zbliżał się do niej powoli i przemyślanie tylko w jednym celu. Nie chodziło mu o zemstę na Charlesie. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, że ten życzyłby sobie takiej czułości z jego strony. Erikowi samo przebywanie z nim dawało spokój ducha i unikalne poczucie bycia potrzebnym. Jedynie to, że teraz rzadko się z nim spotykał trochę go bolało. Raven, z pewnością, też go potrzebowała ale jej obecność nie działała na Erika tak kojąco jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Xavier'a.

 

W piątek rano, dokładnie trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego zadzwonił telefon. Charles w tym momencie porządkował książki w swojej prywatnej bibliotece. Ostatnio potrzebował kilku z nich by przypomnieć sobie garść szczegółowych informacji przydanych do wykładu. Wtedy uznał, że porządek alfabetyczny nie jest zbyt funkcjonalny kiedy gromadzi się książki o wielu tematykach. Dlatego postanowił zająć się tworzeniem nowego porządku własnoręcznie. Gdy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu w gabinecie zszedł z kilkustopniowej drabinki, trzymając w rękach parę ciężkich ksiąg w twardych oprawach. Niewiele brakowało a straciłby przy tym równowagę. Na szczęście udało mu się utrzymać na nogach. W pośpiechu odłożył książki na stolik i szybkim krokiem udał się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, by odebrać telefon.

- **Tak, słucham?** \- Pod drugiej stronie odpowiedział mu oficjalny głos kobiety. Charles usłyszał krótkie powitanie, informację o tym, że to telefon z uniwersytety. Został także poproszony o potwierdzenie swojej tożsamości.

- **Zgadza się. To ja. Jest jakiś problem? W poniedziałek prowadzę wykład. Mogę spotkać się z panią osobiście.** \- Starał się być, jak zawsze, miły i uprzejmy ale ten telefon zwyczajnie go zaskoczył. Bardzo rzadko kontaktowano się z nim w ten sposób. W ciągu roku akademickiego był na miejscu kilka razy w tygodniu więc nie było przeszkód żeby spotkać się w sprawach formalnych osobiście. Z resztą właśnie takie rozwiązania wolał. Twarzą w twarz. Oparł się tyłem o brzeg biurka, wsłuchując się w głos ze słuchawki.

- **Wysłałem zwolnienie lekarskie. Zgadza się, ale jest ważne dopiero od połowy września.** \- Zmarszczył brwi i spiął się wyraźnie, gdy przyszło mu wysłuchać następnych słów pracownicy uniwersytetu.

- **Nie, to nie jest konieczne. Mogę pracować od poniedziałku... Co takiego!? To jakiś absurd. Proszę na mnie zaczekać. Jestem w drodze.** \- Odłożył telefon i podniósł się z biurka. Już chciał biec do wyjścia, wsiąść w samochód i najszybciej jak to możliwe dostać się na miejsce żeby załatwić tą sprawę osobiście. Jednak wtedy na drodze stanęła mu Raven, lekko zaszokowana jego pośpiechem i strzępami rozmowy, które słyszała po drodze.

- **To z pracy? Czego od ciebie chcą?** \- Zapytała blondynka ale Charles był zbyt zestresowany komplikacjami, jakich doświadczył. Delikatnie złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- **Przepraszam cię, Raven, ale muszę tam zaraz być. Obiecuję, że później wszystko ci opowiem, zgoda?**

- **Jak chcesz. Przyszłam powiedzieć ci tylko jedną rzecz. To nie zajmie dużo czasu.** \- Wyraźnie ściszyła głos, co zbiło Charlesa z tropu. Skoro nie miało to trwać długo, to chyba mógł jej wysłuchać. Kilka minut opóźnienia nie zrobi różnicy. Po drodze prawdopodobnie i tak będą korki.

- **Słucham.** \- Puścił ją i teraz czekał już tylko na właściwą informację. Miał wielką nadzieję, że to nie kolejna zła nowina.

- **Musisz powiedzieć Erikowi.** \- Nadal mówiła cicho, jakby bała się, że ktoś ich usłyszy. Była przy tym śmiertelnie poważna.

- **O czym?** \- Charles był już myślami na uniwersytecie. W pierwszej chwili nie poświęcał jej wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Dopiero wypowiedziane przez nią imię sprowadziło go z powrotem na Ziemię. Raven spojrzała na niego znacząco, a Charles natychmiast zrozumiał i przy okazji dotarło do niego, że ta rozmowa na pewno nie będzie tak krótka, jak zapewniała go blondynka.

- **Raven, powiedziałem tobie bo jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Powiedziałem innym dlatego, że ze mną mieszkają i powinni wiedzieć. Mogą wiedzieć bo są naszymi przyjaciółmi. Erik nie jest taki jak my. Pewnego dnia zniknie tak nagle, jak się pojawił. To nawet lepiej. Będzie mu łatwiej wyjechać bez poczucia winy.** \- Z Raven od początku był szczery w większości przypadków. Ta dziewczyna była dla niego jak siostra, której nigdy nie miał. Była ona również najbardziej rzetelnym źródłem wiedzy o uczuciach i przeżyciach Charlesa. Nawet teraz, gdy czuł się skrzywdzony przez jej romans z Erikiem, potrafił zobaczyć w niej dobrą, pogodną dziewczynę, którą przed laty wziął pod swoje skrzydła.

Xavier zbliżył się do niej i zamknął w przyjacielskim uścisku bliżej swojego serca niż było to fizycznie możliwe. Natomiast Raven wtuliła się w niego od razu i niemal w tym samym momencie poczuła jak do oczu napływają jej łzy. Tym razem to ona czuła się winna przez to, co zaraz się stanie.

- **Powiedz to! Powiedz, Charles!** \- Prosiła go z policzkami mokrymi od łez, chociaż wiedziała, że jest już za późno. Wtedy na progu otwartych drzwi stanął Erik w czarnym, bawełnianym t-shirt'cie i dopasowanych spodniach. Kiedy Charles go zobaczył początkowo nie rozumiał całej sytuacji, ale w mgnieniu oka poskładał wszystko w logiczną całość i natychmiast wypuścił zapłakaną Raven z uścisku. Odsunął się od niej, marszcząc brwi. Blondynka cały czas starała się uspokoić i osuszyć swoje łzy. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną obecnością Lehnsherra. Charles popatrzył karcąco po dwójce zgromadzonej w jego gabinecie. Najprawdopodobniej ktoś tutaj uciekł się do najbardziej perfidnego podstępu żeby wyciągnąć z niego prawdę.

- **Nie spodziewałem się tego po was.** \- Zaraz po tych słowach szybkim krokiem pokierował się do wyjścia. Gdy mijał w progu Erika spojrzał na niego krótko, zdegustowany i tyle było go widać.

Najwyraźniej ciążyła nad nim jakaś klątwa. Nie ważne jak bardzo starał się zobaczyć dobro w każdej napotkanej osobie i ile wysiłku wkładał w to żeby sprowadzić ją na właściwą ścieżkę. Zawsze nadchodził moment, w którym cała jego praca szła na marne, a chwilę potem nikt już nawet nie pamiętał, że została wykonana.

Domyślał się, że to Erik nakłonił Raven by podstępem zmusiła go do wyjawienia prawdy, o której nie chciał powiedzieć Lehnsherrowi prosto w oczy. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że bardzo się na niej zawiódł.  


	3. Blizny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles i Erik nie potrafią znaleźć wspólnego języka po zajściu w gabinecie. Raven opowiada Erikowi swoją historię a ten w końcu podejmuje ważną decyzję.

Charles wsiadł w samochód i ruszył w drogę do Uniwersytetu Nowojorskiego. Nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że tak łatwo padł ofiarą podstępu, który przygotowała dla niego Raven pod wpływem Erika. Musiał być doprawdy ślepy.

Na miejscu Charles dowiedział się, że jego dalsza praca na uczelni stanęła pod znakiem zapytania. Miał nadzieję, że podczas leczenia będzie w stanie funkcjonować podobnie jak do tej pory. To było dla niego bardzo ważne. Szkoda tylko, że niewiele osób rozumiało dlaczego. Charles był poważnie chory. Wkrótce miał rozpocząć leczenie, którego skutki uboczne prawdopodobnie będą dawały mu się we znaki dużo bardziej niż sama choroba. Jego lekarz wszystko mu wyjaśnił i Xavier dokładnie rozumiał, że jego życie zwolni. Sądził jednak, że póki uda mu się utrzymać je na podobnym poziomie, jak do tej pory, jego psychika nie ucierpi tak bardzo. Nie żył tylko dla siebie. Wiele lat temu postanowił, że swoje życie poświęci innym. Chciał dzielić się z nimi swoim dobrym sercem tak długo, jak było to możliwe. Jednak teraz skazany był na przymusowy urlop. Miał on trwać aż do zakończenia leczenia, a to zawsze mogło się przedłużyć. Kobieta, z którą rozmawiał w tej sprawie udawała zainteresowanie i troskę o jego stan, ale proponując mu coś takiego udowodniła, że w rzeczywistości uczucia Xavier'a nie miały dla niej znaczenia. Liczyły się tylko formalności. Półroczny urlop zagwarantował mu szybką utratę równowagi. Gdy wrócił do domu stracił zapał do porządkowania zbiorów swojej biblioteki. Był zbyt podupadły na duchu by na nowo wykrzesać z siebie tyle energii ile miał gdy zaczynał. Nie chciał zostawiać w bibliotece nieporządku więc postanowił przynajmniej odłożyć książki na ich dawne miejsca. Przy tym zadaniu Hank zaoferował mu swoją pomoc.

- **Profesorze, martwię się o Raven.** \- Odezwał się w pewnym momencie gdy Charles stał na drabince i układał na pułkach książki, które podawał mu kolejno jego pomocnik. Hank to jego dawny student. Jeden z tych nieprzeciętnie uzdolnionych. Pracował nad pewnym projektem naukowym, który w przyszłości mógł stać się przełomem w swojej dziedzinie. Niestety, brakowało mu funduszy na jego zrealizowanie. Gdy McCoy skończył studia, Charles zaproponował mu dofinansowanie, pomoc oraz, z racji, że zawsze darzył chłopaka wielką sympatią, miejsce w swoim domu. W ten sposób Hank zyskał także dostęp do profesjonalnego laboratorium Xavier'a.

- **Rozumiem twoje obawy. Też się o nią martwię ale nie możemy zanadto ingerować w jej życie. Ma prawo podejmować własne decyzje.** \- Charles odpowiedział automatycznie, dokładnie tymi słowami, którymi powstrzymywał się od ratowania Raven wbrew jej woli. Potem włożył na półkę kolejną książkę i odwrócił się do Hanka po następną. Chłopak był naprawdę przygnębiony, a na dodatek poczuł się ignorowany przez swojego profesora.

- **Hank, posłuchaj. Wiem, że lubisz Raven w szczególny sposób.** \- Zaczął Charles, ze szczerym pragnieniem aby wyjaśnić byłemu studentowi swój punkt widzenia. Ufał, że ta wiedza pomoże mu spojrzeć na sprawę z innej perspektywy, a może nawet znaleźć rozwiązanie, którego on nie widział. Hank słysząc o tym, że jego sympatia do Raven jest widoczna, chciał natychmiast zaprzeczyć ale ostatecznie rozmyślił się, a na jego twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce. Charles uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco, odbierając kolejną książkę z rąk chłopaka.

- **Myślę, że ona też cię lubi ale powinieneś postarać się żeby dostrzegła twoją sympatię. Ważne żeby wiedziała co czujesz.** \- Charles włożył opasły tom encyklopedii medycznej na górną półkę, pomiędzy jej pozostałe dwie części.

- **Hm... na to już chyba za późno. Ten cały Lehnsherr... nie podoba mi się.**

- **Rozumiem, ale nie sądzę żeby było za późno. Jeśli przez cały czas będzie skupiał się na swoim lęku przed odrzuceniem to w końcu ją stracisz, ale według mnie, na razie ciągle masz szansę. Trochę wiary, Hank. Ja w ciebie wierzę.** \- Charles wyciągnął rękę po następną książkę, którą należało umieścić na regale. Spojrzał przy tym na niepewną minę swojego pomocnika. Było mu go strasznie żal.

- **Mówię poważnie, Hank. Powiedz jej co czujesz. Nie dowiesz się co ona o tobie myśli jeśli tego nie zrobisz. Nie masz nic do stracenia.**

- **Chyba tak zrobię.** \- Odpowiedział McCoy po chwili namysłu i sięgnął po ostatnią książkę, że stolika żeby podać ją Charlesowi. Xavier umieścił ją na półce, po czym mógł wreszcie zejść na dół. Z ulgą kończył pracę.

- **Będzie dobrze. I gotowe.** \- Profesor zszedł z drabinki i cofnął się o kilka kroków żeby zobaczyć efekt wizualny swojej pracy w pełnej okazałości. Oparł ręce na biodrach i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Mimo tego, że skończył swoje zadanie, nie zamierzał opuszczać Hanka.

- **Powiedz, jak posuwają się prace nad twoim projektem laboratoryjnym?** \- Zerknął na niego ufając, że zdoła poprawić mu humor swoim uśmiechem. Zmiana tematu również wydawała się w tym przypadku pomocna. W błękitnych oczach Charlesa światło odbijało się w sposób napawający optymizmem, a jego uśmiech topił serca, nawet te najtwardsze.

- **Mam pewien kłopot ale myślałem nad nim i jestem na dobrej drodze żeby się go pozbyć. Ostatnio zacząłem też pracę nad czymś nowym. Nie wiążę z tym wielkich nadziei ale jeśli wszystko się uda to możliwe, że moja praca przyda się współczesnej medycynie.** \- Chłopak poprawił okulary na nosie i niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech profesora. Ten widok i myśl, że Charles przyczynił się do poprawy jego samopoczucia, sprawiły, że także on poczuł się dużo lepiej.

- **Brzmi świetnie. Pokażesz mi szczegóły?**

Kilka minut później obaj oddalili się w kierunku laboratorium, które znajdowało się pod parterem. Tam omówili dokładnie postępy i plany Hanka co do jego projektu. Charles, wykorzystując swoją wiedzę i intelekt w laboratorium, znów poczuł się pomocny i użyteczny. To znacząco podniosło go na duchu i zniwelowało wpływ przymusowego urlopu. Nie patrzył już na siebie, jak na nieznaczący element przeszłości, który z każdą minutą staje się coraz bardziej zbędny. Był tutaj. W Nowym Jorku, w swoim domu, pośród przyjaciół. Był w jedynym miejscu na świecie, w którym powinien teraz być.

 

Erik od momentu swojej porażki w gabinecie Charlesa czuł się beznadziejnie. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia z powodu zastawienia pułapki na przyjaciela. Nie wiedział w tym swojej winy. Wcześniej chciał się od niego dowiedzieć prawdy po dobroci. Według niego Charles, odmawiając współpracy, był sam sobie winny. Na jego samopoczucie wpłynęły słowa Xavier'a, które kierował do Raven. Co prawda, spodziewał się wtedy usłyszeć coś innego ale przypadkiem dowiedział się, że Charles nadal mu nie ufa i w pewnym sensie uważa go za intruza pod swoim dachem. Wobec niego Xavier zachowywał się jakby było odwrotnie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego nie potrafi szczerze powiedzieć mu, że nie chce Lehnsherra pod swoim dachem. Erik czuł się przez to zdradzony i potrzebował czasu na przemyślenie swojego dalszego postępowania. Po kolacji podjął wreszcie decyzję. Wrócił do swojego pokoju aby spakować się i opuścić nowojorską willę Xavier'a raz na zawsze. Jednak gdy przestąpił próg pokoju dostrzegł światło lampki nocnej przy swoim łóżku. Nie pamiętał żeby wcześniej jej używał, więc stanął w miejscu zaalarmowany. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł drobną postać w półmroku, podnoszącą się z fotela obok. Była to Raven. Miała na sobie zwiewną lecz naprawdę imponującą kreację prosto do sypialni. Dostojna, kremowa satyna zgrabnie okalała jej kobiece kształty i opadała łagodnie na nogi, a koronki dodawały temu olśniewającemu okryciu zmysłowości. Dziewczyna przywołała na swoją twarz uwodzicielski uśmiech i zgrabnym krokiem podeszła do Lehnsherra. Atmosfera wzajemnego przyciągania i namiętności, która towarzyszyła temu zdarzeniu nie została przerwana przez dziewczynę nawet jednym słowem. Gdy Erik otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, Raven od razu uciszyła go układając palec na jego wargach. Lehnsherr zrezygnował z przerwania tej zmysłowej chwili. Raven zbliżyła się do niego i wkrótce ich usta połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Erik sięgnął za siebie żeby zamknąć drzwi. Jak na razie nie zamierzał się ulatniać. Dał się ponieść chwili. Prowadzeni elektryzującym pragnieniem bliskości przemieścili się w kierunku łóżka. Jednak gdy byli już blisko Erik nagle się opamiętał. Przerwał pocałunek i odsunął od siebie spragnioną blondynkę.

- **Wybacz, może innym razem.** \- Odpowiedział cicho, unikając wzroku dziewczyny. Raven była bardzo rozczarowana. Pierwsze czego się w tej chwili podjęła to oczywiście szukanie powodów takiego obrotu spraw w sobie samej.

- **Oczywiście! Jak mogłam być taka głupia i pomyśleć, że ty... że moglibyśmy... Nieważne.** \- Raven miała naprawdę niską samoocenę. Jej tajemnicza przeszłość miała z tym wiele wspólnego. Erik przewrócił oczami. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wierzył żeby w przypadku Raven coś takiego uda mu się przejść bezboleśnie.

- **Tutaj nie chodzi o ciebie.** \- Usprawiedliwił się natychmiast. Przynajmniej po części. Nie miał ochoty dłużej się w to bawić. Sprawa z Raven mogła być dla niego równie dobrze zakończona. Wykorzystał ją tylko, aby dostać się do potrzebnych informacji. Skoro nie chciała przekazać mu ich osobiście, to zmusił ją, by skłoniła do tego Charlesa. Była zabawką w jego rękach. O nic innego nie chodziło. Tak więc dziewczyna nie była winna, ale i on się takim nie czuł.

Raven usiadła na brzegu łóżka i wyraźnie starała się powstrzymać wybuch uczuć, a Erik zwyczajnie wyjął z szafy walizkę i zaczął się do niej pakować. Widząc to, blondynka była tak zszokowana, że chwilowo zapomniała o swoim rozgoryczeniu.

- **Wyjeżdżasz?** \- Znieruchomiała a jej oczy zaszkliły się niepokojąco.

- **Mam coś do zrobienia.** \- Erik nie widział już teraz powodu aby tłumaczyć się Raven. Nie musiała znać jego prawdziwych motywów. Nie musiała wiedzieć o nim nic. Takie rozstanie było nawet bardziej pożądane w oczach Lehnsherra.

- **Erik! Jeśli to przeze mnie, powiedz. Mam prawo wiedzieć co zrobiłam nie tak.**

- **Mówiłem już. To nie przez ciebie. Mam kilka niedokończonych spraw i muszę się nimi zając, a jeśli chodzi o nas to dzisiaj i tak nic by z tego nie było.** \- Rzucił na odczepnego wkładając do walizki po kilka swoich rzeczy. Chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

- **Nie musisz mnie okłamywać, Erik. Nie dziwię ci się. Kto mógłby pokochać coś takiego?** \- Z przejmującym żalem w głosie odwróciła się do Lehnsherra tyłem i opuściła cienkie ramiączko swojego stroju, odkrywając przed nim kawałek swoich pleców. Jej skóra w tym miejscu była przeorana jasnymi bliznami. Jedne były ledwo widoczne, inne zapewne pochodziły od głębszych ran, ale wszystkie były świadectwem bolesnej przeszłości.

- **Mam ich więcej, ale, wierz mi, nie chcesz tego oglądać. W wieku ośmiu lat przeżyłam śmierć matki. Zostałam wtedy sama z ojcem, a on zmienił się nie do poznania. Szybko zaczął szukać pocieszenia w alkoholu. Było tego za dużo... Myślę, że nie umiał sobie poradzić z tak wielką stratą. Mówił, że ją przypominam. Mówił tak... a później to robił.** \- Wzdrygnęła się w reakcji na wspomnienia, które owa opowieść wydobyła z zakamarków jej umysłu. Po krótkiej przerwie zdecydowała się jednak kontynuować.

- **Potem pojawił się Charles i wyjaśnił mi, że nie jestem winna temu, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Przygarnął mnie pod swój dach i pomógł znaleźć pracę. Był dla mnie taki dobry... Na początku nie rozumiałam dlaczego. Ojciec utwierdzał mnie w przekonaniu, że nie zasługuję na to by okazywano mi jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia. Charles pokazał mi, że może być inaczej. Wpuścił mnie do swojego serca i nauczył kochać. Myślałam, że to wymaże moją przeszłość, a miłość zastąpi nienawiść, ale teraz wiem, że tak się nie stanie. Przeszłość jest jak te blizny. Choćbym starała się ze wszystkich sił, nigdy nie znikną.**

Kiedy Raven skończyła mówić była po prostu wyjątkowo przygnębiona. Można było spodziewać się łez i bólu w jej oczach ale nic takiego się nie pojawiło. Najwyraźniej to, o czym opowiadała przeżywała w swoich myślach zbyt wiele razy. Jej podświadomość w końcu odłączyła ładunek emocjonalny od prawdziwych wspomnień. Dlatego już nad tym nie płakała. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc nad przeszłością płakała bardzo rzadko. Zdarzało jej się to jedynie przy nieprzyjemnych wspomnieniach, które pochodziły już z okresu mieszkania u Charlesa. Wcześniej doświadczyła zbyt wiele bólu żeby jej psychika była w stanie go znieść. Dopiero Xavier'owi udało się przywrócić do życia jej uczucia.

Erik nie miał o tym pojęcia. Nie wiedział zarówno o przeżyciach Raven, jak i o tym, że Charles zaczął bawić się w anioła żeby nie być sam ze sobą. Przynajmniej w ten sposób widział to Erik. Dziewczyna przedstawiała Xavier'a w samych superlatywach, ale on nie zamierzał się na to nabrać. Coś musiało powodować Charlesem. Jeśli uważał się za świętego to mógł równie dobrze wyjść na ulicę i przygarniać do siebie bezdomnych. Był po prostu samotny a Raven chciała jego pomocy. Potrzeba była po obu stronach więc, według Erika, Charles też w pewnym sensie skorzystał z krzywdy dziewczyny. Tłumacząc sobie obrót spraw w ten sposób, Erik czuł się dużo lepiej z myślą, że nie on jeden nieco zabawił się kosztem Raven.

- **Przeszłość jest tam z jakiegoś powodu.** \- Lehnsherr zamknął w końcu swoją walizkę i usiadł na łóżku obok dziewczyny. Gdy ta chciała zasłonić swoje okaleczone ciało, powstrzymał ją, po czym przesunął opuszkiem palca wzdłuż jednej z grubszych blizn na jej łopatce. Jego chłodny dotyk nie przeszkadzał blondynce w tym miejscu.

- **Przeszłość kształtuje przyszłość. Jeśli będziesz silna i nie dasz się złamać wspomnieniom, to za jakiś czas zaczniesz czerpać z nich wiedzę, która ochroni cię przed cierpienie w przyszłości.** \- Wyszeptał tuż nad jej uchem, a potem pochylił się do owej blizny na plecach dziewczyny i złożył obok niej delikatny pocałunek.

- **To nie miłość jest kluczem do przyszłości. Jest nim samowystarczalność. Jeśli kogoś pokochasz będziesz od niego uzależniona. Nie pozwól innym się wykorzystać tak, jak zrobił ci to Charles. Bądź niezależna i sama podejmuj decyzje.** \- Zakończył swoje przemówienie podnosząc się z łóżka. Chwycił za uchwyt od walizki i zanim wyszedł jeszcze tylko rzucił okiem na zdumioną twarz blondynki. Erik zasiał w głowie Raven ziarenko niepewności. Długo po tym jak zniknął jej z oczu, wciąż nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym co powiedział.

Natomiast Lehnsherr pokierował się prosto do wyjścia. Było mu niezmiernie ciężko opuszczać ten dom ale poza nieprzyjemnościami, których ostatnio doświadczył, ryzyko było zbyt wielkie. Jego wrogowie mieli na niego oko i pewnie już wiedzieli gdzie go szukać. Erik nie mógł tutaj zostać i narażać Charlesa. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł większą część korytarza. Jedynie gdy mijał drzwi sypialni Xavier'a, zwolnił a potem zatrzymał się przy nich. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co począć. Nie chciał drugi raz popełniać tego samego błędu. Nawet jeśli był zły na Charlesa to nadal czuł się w obowiązku poinformować go o swoim wyjeździe. Rozdarty wewnętrznie, nie potrafił zdecydować czy aby na pewno powinien teraz z nim rozmawiać. Obawiał się, że jedno spojrzenie Charlesa wystarczyłoby żeby został. Uciec było dużo łatwiej. W końcu Erik zrezygnował, ale szybko przekonał się, że nie było już odwrotu kiedy stawiając kolejny krok przed siebie dostrzegł postać przyjaciela, stojącą kilka metrów od niego z kubkiem herbaty w dłoni i bolesnym zawodem na twarzy.

- **Charles. Dobrze, że cię widzę. Chciałem się pożegnać. Nic tu po mnie.**

- **Ale... ale jak to? Ciągle masz kłopoty. Jeśli wpadniesz w ręce tej całej mafii to już więcej się nie zobaczymy.**

- **To już nie twoje zmartwienie.** \- Odpowiedział mu chłodno Erik, który zmuszony był spuścić wzrok, ponieważ przykre spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Charlesa, utkwione w jego twarzy, wywoływało w nim zbyt duże emocje. Unikając wzroku Xavier'a wyminął go i ruszył przed siebie.

- **Erik!** \- Charles odwrócił się do niego ale było mu dane zobaczyć tylko plecy przyjaciela, kiedy ten zatrzymał się na dźwięk swojego imienia.

- **Przepraszam cię.** \- Charles dokończył nieco ciszej a Erik, nie szczędząc słów na odpowiedź, zniknął tuż za rogiem. Xavier usłyszał jeszcze jego kroki kiedy schodził po schodach. Czuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu ale w związku z tym uczuciem był bezsilny. Wrócił do swojego pokoju, odstawił herbatę na szafkę nocną i podszedł do okna. Przez szybę widział jak podjazd przed garażem oświetla blask świateł samochodu Erika. Obserwował jak Lehnsherr odjeżdża i jeszcze długo po tym jak jego auto zostało pochłonięte przez mrok nocy, wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym znikło.

„ _Przepraszam, Erik. Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem ci wybaczyć”.- Pomyślał gdy zgasła w nim ostatnia iskierka nadziei_.  


	4. Telefon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles popada w depresję po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Stan jego zdrowia ciągle się pogarsza.  
> Erika, w nowym miejscu, dopada jego przeszłość, a cierpi na tym zupełnie niewinna osoba.

Po wyjeździe Erika, następnego ranka Charles nie zjawił się na śniadaniu. Jak się później okazało, nie on jeden. Wielką nieobecną, która teoretycznie nie miała żadnego powodu żeby opuszczać wspólny posiłek, była Raven. Pod wpływem słów Erika, jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, postanowiła zostawić swoje dotychczasowe życie i wyjechać w ślad za Lehnsherrem. Rano Hank odkrył, że zostawiła w swoim pokoju list, w którym pożegnała się głównie z jedną osobą.

 

Promienie słońca zza okna leniwie wlewały się do pokoju Xaviera. Charles nie spał już od dawna. Obudził się bladym świtem po uprzedniej, wielogodzinnej walce z bezsennością. Akurat ten problem dotyczył go niezmiernie rzadko. Jednak po ostatniej, nieprzespanej nocy, zmęczenie odcisnęło się wyraźnie na jego twarzy. Na jego bladej skórze cienie pod oczami były widoczne z daleka. Charles nie mógł znaleźć w sobie motywacji aby stanąć na nogi. Leżał otulony kołdrą a ramionami obejmował drugą poduszkę ze swojego łóżka, której od dawna już nie potrzebował. Ściskał ją lekko, wtulając policzek w miękką bawełnę. Jego jasne oczy wpatrywały się w przestań, spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Czuł się taki pusty w środku. Zupełnie jakby stracił możliwość odczuwania. Charles zapewne pozostałby w takim stanie przez następne kilka godzin, gdyby nie Hank, który zjawił się po śniadaniu w jego pokoju. Gdy zobaczył Xaviera najpierw wyglądał jakby rozważał czy może się jeszcze wycofać, ale w końcu wszedł dalej i uśmiechnął się niepewnie do Charlesa.

- **Profesorze... nie wiem czy to odpowiedni moment ale mam złe wieści.**

Charles miał ochotę roześmiać się w głos. Czy istniał jakiś sposób żeby chociaż jedna osoba miała mu do przekazania jakąś dobrą wiadomość? Nie zareagował.

- **Tak myślałem. Hm... Może przyjdę później. Zostawię tylko to.** \- Hank położył kawałek papieru wielkości kartki z zeszytu na pościeli Charlesa i wyszedł.

Dla Xaviera czas płynął teraz inaczej. Właściwie „płynął” to niezbyt trafne określenie, gdyż Charles czuł się jakby jedynie zalegał w miejscu. Tak czy inaczej minęło go trochę zanim zainteresował się tym, co Hank miał mu do przekazania. Wstał tylko żeby wyjąć z barku butelkę whisky, którą kiedyś dostał w prezencie. Nalał sobie jej trochę do szklanki. Zmarszczył brwi i przetarł oczy gdy światło odbijające się od kartki na łóżku, przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Do tej pory zdążył już zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. W końcu usiadł znów na brzegu łóżka i chwycił kartkę zapełnioną drobnym, zgrabnym pismem. Od razu je rozpoznał, co przyczyniło się do jego rozbudzenia.

 

_Do Charlesa,_

 

_Na początku chciałabym podziękować ci za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Bez ciebie nie byłabym tym kim jestem teraz. Kto wie, może nie byłoby mnie w ogóle. Tak więc dziękuję, że mnie ocaliłeś, poprowadziłeś i pokochałeś. Kiedyś myślałam, że zostanę z tobą na zawsze ale dzisiaj wszystko się zmieniło. Wiem już, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Muszę odejść, znaleźć swoją drogę sama i przestać być zależna od innych. Nie możesz mi dłużej pomagać, ale nie martw się, nie będę sama._

_Przepraszam, że zostawiam cię w tak trudnym momencie ale obiecuję, że nie zerwę całkiem kontaktu. Będę do ciebie pisać żebyś wiedział, że jestem z tobą mimo dzielącej nas odległości._

_Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi to wybaczysz._

 

_Raven._

 

Charles przeczytał list raz, a potem drugi i kolejny. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Najpierw Erik a teraz Raven. Wydawało się, że to tylko kwestia czasu jak zostanie sam. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy czymś im nie zawinił, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Xavier czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Czy w jego życiu nie było jednej rzeczy, nad którą miał kontrolę? Wydawało mu się, że wszystko się wali. Każda rzecz, która była dla niego cenna... każda z nich wykruszała się z jego świata. Mimo nieustępującego zmęczenia, krwotoków i wszystkich dokuczliwych objawów jego choroby, do tej pory nie dostał aż tak dobitnego dowodu, że umiera.

Zacisnął palce w pięść a kartka, którą trzymał zgniotła się i zamieniła się w bezużyteczny śmieć. Charles czuł się tak samo.

 

Przez następne dni niewiele się dla niego zmieniło. Może tylko to, że zaczęły go męczyć ostre bóle głowy. Kiedy był zdrowy, a raczej tak mu się wydawało, nie miewał ich wcale. Teraz chyba musiał za to zapłacić. Jednego dnia zmuszony był wyjść na powietrze i zobaczyć się ze swoim lekarzem. Wyniki z krwi były złe. Okazało się, że przed rozpoczęciem leczenia trzeba koniecznie podnieść poziom płytek krwi. Charles nie spodziewał się już, że usłyszy coś dobrego. Moment, w którym opuściła go ostatnia nadzieja był tym, który zgasił blask w jego oczach. Erik był tą nadzieją.

Teraz Charles miał wiele czasu na przemyślenia i zrozumiał, że nigdy nie powinien pozwalać mu odejść. Wspominał chwile, które spędzili razem zarówno teraz, jak i przed laty. Przywoływał emocje, jakie mu wtedy towarzyszyły. Radził Hankowi aby wyznał Raven swoje uczucia, a sam postępował dokładnie odwrotnie. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas... Teraz już wiedział co powinien powiedzieć Erikowi tamtego wieczoru. Kochał go. Szkoda, że tak późno to zrozumiał.

 

 

Erik nie wierzył w magię słów typu: Jeśli wyjeżdżając obejrzysz się, to z pewnością tam wrócisz. Mimo to, kiedy przejeżdżał przez bramę oddzielającą posiadłość Charlesa od reszty świata, zatrzymał na chwilę samochód by ostatni raz spojrzeć na to miejsce. Emanowało ciepłem pośród mroku nocy. Tak chciał je zapamiętać.

Kiedy wzeszło słońce nie stąpał już po amerykańskiej ziemi. Tak samo było w przypadku Raven, która pod wpływem jego przemówienia postanowiła zebrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i odszukać go na lotnisku. Erik nie planował wspólnej podróży ale widząc zaangażowanie blondynki, stwierdził, że może mu się przydać. Lehnsherr widział wyraźnie, jak bardzo Raven jest zaślepiona swoim zauroczeniem i to sprawiało, że była przy nim w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż sama. Tym bardziej, że za Erikiem ciągnęły się niezakończone sprawy. Gdy tylko znalazł się w Europie, szybko go dopadły.

 

O poranku samolot wylądował na paryskim lotnisku. Słońce nie grzało już tak mocno ale za to raziło swoim blaskiem podróżników, wychodzących głównym wyjściem na ulicę.

- **Jaki jest plan, Erik? Wynajmiemy pokój w jakimś popularnym hotelu z widokiem na Wieżę Eiffla?** \- Raven zapytała swojego towarzysza. Widać było, że starała się trzymać emocje na dystans ale była wyraźnie podekscytowana zmianą miejsca, oraz tym, że miała przy sobie Erika.

- **Nie wydaje mi się żeby to było konieczne do przetrwania ale możesz mnie jeszcze przekonać.** \- Złapał ją w talii i z zadziornym uśmiechem przyciągnął do siebie, kradnąc blondynce pocałunek.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy pewien mężczyzna odłączył się od grupki turystów żeby dyskretnie uchwycić tą chwilę na zdjęciu. Zrobił ich jeszcze kilka a potem, co dziwne, nie poszedł śladem grupy, ale oddalił się szybkim krokiem w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Erik starał się zachować czujność ale nie wierzył żeby było to konieczne zaraz po wyjściu z samolotu. Nieświadomy nadciągającego bezpieczeństwa, zajął się z Raven planami dotyczącymi dalszego pobytu we Francji.

 

 

Charles z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Wszyscy się o niego martwili, usiłowali pomóc ale Xavier nie reagował. Na początku odzywał się rzadko i zawsze bez zbędnych słów. W końcu przestał mówić. Całe dnie spędzał w łóżku. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jego pokój wyglądał jakby od dawna nikt o niego nie dbał. Charles stał się tylko jednym ze starych, niepotrzebnych mebli. Hank starał się pomóc w sprawach medycznych. Raz nawet wezwał do niego psychologa, ale ten był bezradny. Nie powiedział im niczego, o czym do tej pory by nie wiedzieli. Głównym problemem była niewiedza na temat tego, co działo się w jego głowie, a Xavier nie zamierzał się tym z nikim dzielić. Nikt z domowników otwarcie tego nie przyznał ale w całej posiadłości panował nastrój jakby Charles już odszedł. Jego optymizm, determinacja i wieczna wędrówka w poszukiwaniu nadziei, stały się historią.

Jednego dnia Hank przyszedł do niego, jak zwykle przejęty, żeby podać mu leki i przypomnieć o badaniach, na które mają się stawić za kilka dni. Delikatnie nawiązał też do właściwego leczenia. Termin rozpoczęcia był uzależniony od wyników, ale przy pomyślnych wiatrach rozpocznie się lada chwila. Tyle, że Hank nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak Charles przetrwa to, będąc już na wstępie w takim stanie. Słyszał wiele historii o załamaniu i depresji podczas tego procesu. Z jego wiedzy wynikało, że wpływały one bardzo niekorzystnie na przeżywalność.

Chłopak usiadł na brzegu łóżka Xaviera i odwrócił się do niego zatroskany.

- **Profesorze, co mogę zrobić żebyś poczuł się lepiej?** \- Jego pytanie brzmiało może trochę zbyt naiwnie ale trudno było sięgnąć po coś ciężkiego, gdy patrzyło się na opuszczone ciało, bez duszy. Leżał na boku ze wzrokiem zawieszonym w powietrzu, kilka metrów przed nim. Jego twarz była blada jak kartka papieru i tylko oczy, które często zaczynały szklić się bez wyraźnego impulsu z zewnątrz, upodabniały go ciągle do żywego człowieka.

Hank położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, chociaż był wyraźnie zawiedziony brakiem odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

- **Wszyscy cierpimy z powodu zniknięcia Raven, ale nie możemy się załamywać. Zwłaszcza ty nie możesz. Nie byłeś tylko moim profesorem. Byłeś i jesteś drogowskazem. Nauczyłeś mnie, że wiara w siebie to klucz do sukcesu. Pokazałeś jak znaleźć nadzieję w beznadziejnych sytuacjach. Czy to wszystko były tylko puste słowa?**

Charles zamrugał kilkakrotnie gdy jego oczy znów zrobiły się bardziej wilgotne. Przestał wpatrywać się w pustkę. Po prostu spuścił wzrok na dywan. To może niewielka zmiana ale wyraźnie coś się w nim poruszyło.

- **Potrzebujemy cię. To prawda, Raven i Erik wybrali inną ścieżkę ale ciągle są tutaj osoby, które na tobie polegają. Wróć do nas bo to właśnie my będziemy czuwać przy twoim łóżku kiedy poczujesz się źle.**

- **Och, Hank. To nie jest takie proste.** \- Powiedział Charles stłumionym głosem i odwrócił twarz od przyjaciela.

Chłopak natychmiast się wyprostował i spojrzał na Xaviera. Wierzył w to, że zdoła w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na Charlesa i ten w końcu do niego przemówi. Wierzył w to całym sercem. W końcu dlatego do niego przychodził i próbował rozmowy. To właśnie Xavier wpoił mu wiarę w ludzi a teraz, nawet nieświadomie, ciągle uczył go, że warto być wytrwałym.

- **Zgadzam się. Dlatego masz nas. Ja, Logan, Jean, Scott i Orroro zostaniemy z tobą. Pytanie tylko czy ty zostaniesz z nami.**

Charles nie odpowiedział. Przełknął tylko ślinę w momencie, gdy nawiedziły go pewne wspomnienia.

- **Hank, pamiętasz jeszcze Moirę, prawda?** \- Zapytał zupełnie poza tematem, ale Hank najwidoczniej wiedział do czego Charles pije, bo zacisnął usta w wąską linię i chyba nie chciał podejmować rozmowy na ten temat.

- **Mógłbyś przynieść mi nasz album? Proszę.** \- Spojrzał na Hanka, a w środku był bliski rozpaczy. Głos Charlesa łamał się odkąd zaczął mówić o Moirze. To wcale nie tak stara historia ale Xavier rzadko ją wspominał. Wiązało się z nią wiele wspomnień, których nie chciał pamiętać. Pamiętał natomiast, że wtedy czuł się podobnie jak teraz.

Gdy Charles był w szczęśliwym związku z Moirą założyli oni album ze zdjęciami aby zapełnić go najpiękniejszymi wspomnieniami z wspólnych chwil. To był pomysł Moiry. W miarę jak ich relacja zaczęła się komplikować zdjęć było coraz mniej. Ostatecznie album nie został ukończony a wszystko co ich łączyło było teraz zamknięte za jego rubinową okładką.

Hank był pewny, że zaglądanie do tej części przeszłości nie przyniesie Charlesowi ukojenia. Tym razem musiał mu odmówić.

- **Nie ma go tutaj, a teraz weź leki. To przynajmniej ci pomoże.** \- Powiedział McCoy, po czym wstał, nie spoglądając już ani razu na Xaviera. Wyszedł z jego pokoju. Za drzwiami przystanął na chwilę i westchnął. Czuł się irytująco bezradny.

Charles pogrążył się we wspomnieniach. Przerabiał to wszystko już setki razy ale nadal nie był pewny, że to nie z jego winy wszystko się posypało. Myślał też o Raven i Eriku. Nie życzył ich związkowi tak bolesnego rozpadu, ale w głębi serca czuł irracjonalny lęk, że każdy związek w zasięgu jego wzroku skończy się nieszczęśliwie. Jednocześnie, pierwszy raz od zakończenia historii z Moirą, pragnął się z kimś z nią podzielić. Oczywiście, wszyscy, który z nim mieszkali znali jej przebieg ale Charles chciał wyrzucić z siebie całe poczucie winy i rozpacz po tamtej historii. Chciał porozmawiać o tym, co się działo przez ostatnie siedem lat i o tym co prawdopodobnie wydarzy się w przeciągu kilku następny, z jedną, konkretną osobą. Niewiele myśląc sięgnął po swoją komórkę z szafki nocnej i wybrał z listy kontaktów zapomniany już dawno numer. Charles nie sądził żeby był on jeszcze aktualny ale nikt nie zabroni mu spróbować. Jak łatwo było się domyślić, numer był nieaktualny. To było niemal oczywiste, a jednak Xavier znalazł w sobie odrobinę nadziei by go wypróbować. Może to wszystko dlatego, że ta sprawia wiązała się z Erikiem.

Nie zdążył odłożyć telefonu na miejsce, gdy nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zaczął dzwonić. Charles nieco zaskoczony, odebrał po chwili.

- **Erik?** \- Zapytał niepewnie. Na wyświetlaczu zobaczył obcy numer ale ciągle miał nadzieję.

- **Charles?** \- Ku wielkiemu zdumieniu Xaviera, po drugiej stronie odezwał się znajomy głos. Charles czuł niewymowną ulgę. Już brał głęboki oddech i zbierał się w sobie żeby powiedzieć to wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu i niewiarygodnie męczyło. Jednak Erik zaczął pierwszy.

- **Charles, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Ostatni raz. Nie musisz się ze mną spotykać. Potrzebuję tylko pożyczki.** \- Erik spieszył się. Dzwonił z budki telefonicznej. Ze swojej komórki nie mógł korzystać już od dawna. Wolał dmuchać na zimne. Nawet teraz nie był pewny, czy ktoś go nie obserwuje. Dlatego rozglądał się co chwilę.

- **Na dług?** \- Charles nawet przez telefon wydawał się rozczarowanego sprowadzeniem rozmowy na ten temat. On chciał ofiarować mu swoje serce, a Lehnsherr mówił o pieniądzach.

- **Tak. Nie prosiłbym cię o to ale jestem przyparty do muru...** \- Po stronie Erika zapadła cisza. Charles słyszał tylko jego przyspieszony oddech. Przy okazji zachodził w głowę co znaczy, że Erik jest przyparty do muru. Znając historie z udziałem podobnych grup, do których zbliżał się Lehnsherr, mogli zrobić coś makabrycznego. Najważniejsze, że Erik żyje, ale kto wie czy nie ma właśnie przystawionej lufy do skroni?

- **Pomogę ci, Erik. Jesteś z Raven, prawda? Czy mógłbym przez chwilę z nią porozmawiać?** \- Charlesowi przeszła ochota na zwierzenia ale ciągle troszczył się o Raven. Chciał wiedzieć czy i ona ma się dobrze i, najważniejsze, czy jest szczęśliwa. Jeśliby tak było, nie mógłby powiedzieć Erikowi o swoich uczuciach. Z resztą nie był ich pewny. Może to Raven jest przeznaczeniem Erika, a on uległ złudzeniom.

- **Nie wydaje mi się...** \- Erik znów zamilkł i przez chwilę ta cisza ciążyła im obu. Charles zmarszczył brwi.

- **Dlaczego? Wszystko z nią dobrze?**

- **Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, Charles...**

- **Och, Erik! Nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę.** \- Charles czuł narastający stres. Zaczął powoli wiązać nagły telefon Erika z jego kłopotami i niejasnym problemem z Raven.

- **Raven jest... w kłopotach.**

- **Co to znaczy, Erik!?** \- Charles niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej ale Erik też nie czuł się pewnie w tej sytuacji. Jeśli powie mu prawdę to zaryzykuję utratę przyjaciela. Swoją drogą, stracił go już na własne życzenie, więc dlaczego Xavier ciągle chciał mu pomóc? W każdym razie zależało mu na jego pomocy.

- **Padła ofiarą mojego zaniedbania. Ktoś musiał przyuważyć, że jesteśmy razem więc pomyśleli, że jeśli ją porwą to będę miał lepszą motywację żeby spłacić dług.**

Charles nie mógł uwierzyć, że Erik mówi o tym z taką łatwością. Może dosłyszał w jego głosie lekkie podenerwowanie ale to nie równało się z tym, co czuł on.

- **Erik! Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić!? Myślisz, że są zdolni zrobić jej krzywdę?**

- **Tak, Charles. Wiesz ile wynosi dług. Po prostu przyślij kogoś z pieniędzmi do paryskiego hotelu Jardis d'Eiffel. Tam będę czekał. Mamy 12 godziny. Jeśli nie zdążymy to Raven zapłaci... Też tego nie chcę.-** Starał się dotrzeć do Charlesa i jednocześnie załatwić tą sprawę możliwie jak najszybciej. Wiedział, że nie tak łatwo otrząsnąć się z takiego szoku ale akurat Xavier potrafił dobrze działać pod presją. Tego Erik był pewny.

 

Ta krótka wymiana zdań sprawiła, że Xavier w jednej chwili niemal zapomniał o swojej depresji. Informacja, którą dostał od Erika tak go pobudziła, że nie widział możliwości aby siedzieć w swoim pokoju choćby minutę dłużej. W pośpiechu zrzucił z siebie piżamę i ubrał to, co znalazł na wierzchu. Zaniedbał ostatnio, porządki w swojej szafie. Tak jak i w każdym innym miejscu. Nie znalazł już nawet czasu żaby się ogolić. Zbiegł schodami w dół jak rakieta. W pokoju dziennym zastał wszystkich, którzy byli mu potrzebni.

- **Hank, szykuj samolot. Lecimy do Paryża po Raven.** \- Polecił chłopaki, który dopiero niedawno wrócił od niego z pokoju. Był wręcz zszokowany zapałem Xaviera.

- **Logan! Ciebie też potrzebuję.**

- **Ja też mogę iść!** \- Scotta natychmiast podniósł się z kanapy, na której siedział razem z Jean.

Logan wyjął z ust cygaro i spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

- **Myślę, że Scott i panienki powinny zostać na miejscu.**

- **Przykro mi, Scott, ale Logan ma rację. Ktoś powinien zostać.** \- Charles nie przywiązywał zbytniej wagi do sformułowania wypowiedzi Logana. W głowie już gorączkowo tworzył sobie plan działania. To zadanie wymagało od niego błyskawicznej organizacji. Napędzała go myśl o zagrożeniu, które mogło dosięgnąć Raven.

Scott rzucił karcące spojrzenie Loganowi ale ten najwyraźniej nie zamierzał nawet udawać, że czuje się z tym choćby odrobinę gorzej.

- **Swoją drogą, Logan, rzuć ten potworny nawyk.** \- Upomniał przyjaciela, krzywiąc się przy tym lekko. Miał na myśli palenie, przez które wiecznie go ganił ale Logan był niereformowalny. Charles ruszył szybkim krokiem do gabinetu. Spakował do walizki większość gotówki, którą przechowywał na miejscu i ruszyli.

Erik z rozmysłem poradził Charlesowi aby ten nie wręczał mu pieniędzy osobiście. Nakazał mu wysłać do tej misji kogoś innego ale mógł przewidzieć, że Charles nie powierzy tak niebezpiecznego zadania jednemu ze swoich przyjaciół. W odróżnieniu od niego, nie pozwoliłby aby ktoś ginął za jego błędy. Nigdy.

 

Kilka godzin później bezpiecznie dotarli na miejsce. Należało cieszyć się bezpieczeństwem, póki dane im było go skosztować. W Paryżu Charles czuł, że zapach kłopotów unosi się w powietrzu. W centralnej części miasta znaleźli hotel, który upodobał sobie Erik. Charles, Hank i Logan weszli do środka. Wnętrze było urządzone w stylu nowoczesnym. Dominował kobalt, oraz różne odcienie niebieskiego. Posadzka wyłożona była szarymi kafelkami, a ściany ozdobione abstrakcyjnymi obrazami. Niedaleko recepcji stała kremowa sofa z drewnianymi elementami oraz kilka foteli. Przemieszczało się tam wiele osób ale Charles bez problemu dostrzegł podenerwowanego mężczyznę, który chodził w te i z powrotem po stylowym holu jakby, z niewiarygodną determinacją, zamierzał wydeptać dziurę w drogich, hotelowych kafelkach. Xavier zatrzymał się w miejscu. Na widok dawnego przyjaciela poczuł nagły przypływ złości, który pochłonął wszystkie ciepłe uczucia, jakie do niego żywił. Wtedy Erik podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł Charles oraz jego towarzyszy. Na twarzy Lehnsherra pojawiło się jeszcze większe zmartwienie. Nie liczył na to, że zobaczy Charlesa. Wydawało mu się, że ten nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać i to nawet lepiej bo w ten sposób będzie bezpieczny w Nowym Jorku. Niestety, nie był. Erik błyskawicznie pojawił się przed Xavierem. Złapał go za ramiona i podenerwowany spojrzał mu w oczy.

- **Charles, Co ty tutaj robisz? Mówiłem...**

- **Doskonale wiem, co mówiłeś, Erik!** \- Krzyknął, odtrącając gwałtownie ręce przyjaciela. Lehnsherr nie zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać. Cofnął się o krok żeby zwrócić Charlesowi jego przestrzeń. Xavier, za to, wcisnął walizkę z pieniędzmi w ręce Hanka, który stał tuż za nim, i z wielkim zamachem wyładował swoją złość na twarzy Erika, za pomocą pięści.

 

Kilka minut później cała czwórka znalazła się przed hotelem, wyrzucona przez ochronę. Charles nie czerpał przyjemność ze sprawiania innym kłopotów swoim zachowanie, ale po tym celnym ciosie czuł się dużo lepiej. Erik siedział na krawężniku, między zaparkowanymi w pobliżu samochodami, Hank podawał mu chusteczki do ocierania krwi z nosa. Logan przyglądał się temu wszystkiego z założonymi rękami i lekkim dystansem. Za to Charles, ze swoją cenną walizką w dłoni, wpatrywał się w Lehnsherra z niemałą wrogością.

- **Nie musiałeś się silić na tak intensywne powitanie, Charles.** \- Erik odezwał się w końcu, przerywając tą ciężką ciszę. Odwrócił się lekko w stronę przyjaciela, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz. Oczy Charlesa ciskały błyskawice.

- **To nie ja jestem teraz twoim największym problemem** \- Zaznaczył Charles, zaciskając palce na uchwycie walizki. Na szczęście nie był już tak wściekły żeby powtórzyć swój wyczyn, chociaż Erikowi najwyraźniej się to spodobało, bo bardzo zabiegał o powtórkę. Lehnsherr odjął na chwilę chusteczkę od twarzy żeby zobaczyć czy krwawienie ustało.

- **Zbieraj tyłek z chodnika i załatwmy wreszcie tą śmierdzącą sprawę.** \- Odezwał się Logan wyciągając rękę w kierunku poszkodowanego.

Lehnsherr, zanim skorzystał z tej subtelnej propozycji, z lekką nieufnością powiódł wzrokiem od czubków palców aż do twarzy, bez wątpienia, najlepiej zbudowanego członka ich grupy.

 

Kiedy nadeszła godzina przekazania pieniędzy Erik, Charles, Hank i Logan byli już na miejscu. Tym miejscem okazał się być opuszczony budynek w jednej z pobocznych, ciemnych uliczek Paryża.

- **Hank, zaczekaj na zewnątrz. Jeśli usłyszysz coś niepokojącego, od razu zawiadom policję.** \- Powiedział Charles zdecydowanie spokojniej, przez budynkiem.

- **Żadnej policji!** \- Wtrącił się Erik ze słowami uprzednio przekazanymi mu przez porywaczy.

Charles spojrzał na niego znacząco, po czym znów zwrócił się do Hanka.

- **Zrób co mówię.**

Mimo, że emocje Charlesa już opadły, nadal nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony do Erika. Lehnsherr mógł znaczyć dla niego wiele ale szkopuł tkwił w tym, że akurat zaniedbał tą jedną osobę, która w oczach Charles mogła się z nim równać. Innymi słowy, przypadkowo trafił w najczulszy punkt przyjaciela.

Logan wszedł do środka pierwszy.

- **Czekaj.** \- Erik złapał Charlesa za ramię gdy ten chciał już wejść do budynku. Przez chwilę, gdy Xavier podniósł na niego wzrok, znów czuł jego bliskość. Hank odszedł kilka kroków żeby znaleźć najbardziej dogodne położenie. Charles chciał wyglądać na nieugiętego ale w jego oczach pojawiło się roztargnienie i drobne pozostałości po ostatnich, trudnych chwilach.

- **Musisz mieć się czym bronić gdyby coś poszło nie tak.** \- Sięgnął do tyłu i wyjął zza paska spodni mały, poręczny pistolet. Charles spojrzał na broń a później na Erika z niedowierzaniem.

- **Nie mogę, Erik. Wcale nie powinniśmy go używać.**

Erik nie słuchał. Chwycił dłoń Xaviera i wcisnął w nią spluwę.

- **Słuchaj, wiem jak kończą się takie bajki. Nie każę ci ich atakować. Broń się, Charles. Za wszelką cenę.** \- Powiedział Erik cicho i śmiertelnie poważnie, wpatrując się w oczy przyjaciela. W jego głosie słychać było też wyraźnie zatroskanie. Oddał mu swoją broń, po czym pierwszy wszedł do budynku.

Charles miał mieszane uczucia. Co do takiej formy obrony oraz co do samego Lehnsherra. Może jednak źle go ocenił. Włożył pistolet do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki i ruszył w ślad za pozostałą dwójką.

 

 


	5. Właściwa ścieżka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W wyniku nieprzewidzianego obrotu spraw w Paryżu, Charles zostaje poważnie ranny. Po zniknięciu Erika, Hank i Logan są bezradni w sprawie Raven. Nie wiedzą jak do niej dotrzeć ani, najważniejsze, czy dziewczyna wciąż żyje.

O uzgodnionej godzinie na miejscu była już grupa nieznanych mężczyzn. Na ich czele stał szczupły brunet o pociągłej twarzy, precyzyjnie wyrzeźbionym zarostem i dłuższych włosach, zaczesanych do tyłu. Nie był on, z pewnością, przywódcą całej organizacji, której naraził się Erik, ale najwidoczniej lubił się wywyższać. To własnie on zrobił kilka kroków do przodu kiedy Logan, Erik i Charles znaleźli się w środku opuszczonego budynku. Charles ściskał mocno uchwyt od walizki z pieniędzmi. Bardzo się stresował ale zacisnął usta i starał się żeby nie było po nim tego widać. Erik miał wprawę w ukrywaniu swoich emocji więc prawdopodobnie przychodziło mu to nieco łatwiej. Logan, jak zwykle, ukrywał napięcie za groźnie wyglądającą maską.

- **Co to za towarzystwo, Lehnsherr? Bałeś się przyjść bez nianiek?** \- Samozwańczy przywódca grupki oprychów zakpił z Erika, gdy tylko było mu dane go zauważyć.

Lehnsherr nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i chociaż to godziło w jego dumę, nie zamierzał się odgryźć. Musiał być rozważny i odpowiedzialny. Nie chciał tego ale Xavier nie dał mu wyboru.

- **Nie było mowy o tym, że mam być sam. Miejmy to już za sobą, Azazel.** \- Spojrzał na Charlesa i zaczekał aż ten przekaże mu walizkę. Xavier nie zwlekał z tym zbyt długo. W końcu tam znajdował się klucz do wolności Raven, a także Erika. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Lehnsherr mądrze wykorzysta daną mu szansę na spokojne życie.

Erik przejął od niego walizkę i spojrzał na kilku z pozostałych mężczyzn, którzy trzymali go na muszce, gdyby okazał się gotów na coś czego nie przewidzieli. Nie zamierzał uciekać się do żadnych podstępów. Jak na razie, nie widział w tym sensu. Skoro nie mógł do nich podejść to położył walizkę na ziemi i popchnął ją w kierunku bruneta. Kiedy się wyprostował wymienił z Charlesem kontrolne spojrzenie.

Mężczyzna, dał znak jednemu ze swoich towarzyszy, aby podniósł walizkę i sprawdził zawartość. Przez tą chwilę przyglądał się im z zagadkową miną.

- **Gdzie jest Raven?** \- Zapytał w końcu Charles. Nie widział jej i odchodził od zmysłów. Jak mieli ją odzyskać skoro nie wiedzieli nawet gdzie jest?

- **Wszystko w swoim czasie. kruszyno. Kwota się zgadza, panie Lehnsherr?**

- **Jest tyle, ile od was dostałem.** \- Potwierdził chłodno Erik.

- **A odsetki?**

- **Jakie znowu odsetki?** \- Erik zmarszczył brwi. Nie przewidział takiego obrotu spraw.- **W walizce jest tyle, na ile się umawialiśmy i ani centa więcej.**

Tym razem głos Lehnsherra nie był już pozbawiony emocji. Jego zdenerwowanie wyszło na wierzch. Charles złapał go za ramię na wypadek gdyby Erik przestał myśleć trzeźwo o konsekwencjach swojego zachowania.

- **Odsetki były częścią umowy.** \- Azazel spojrzał na zegarek jakby wyjątkowo nudziła go zaistniała sytuacja. - **Jest godzina 23:00 a pełnej kwoty nadal nie ma. W takim razie, jestem zmuszony postarać się żeby twój dług został spłacony w inny sposób, ale zanim to nastąpi, wypadałoby się należycie pożegnać, panie Lehnsherr. W takim razie żeganj.**

Azazel dał znak towarzyszącym mu mężczyznom, którzy dzierżyli broń. Potem wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Padło kilka strzałów.

- **Nie!** \- Wyrwało się z ust Xaviera, który błyskawicznie zepchnął Erika z toru lotu kul. To zachowanie miało jednak swoje konsekwencje. Miedziane naboje, przeznaczone dla Lehnsherra, przeszyły ciało Charlesa. Jeden trafił go brzuch, drugi w ramię. Trzeci ledwie drasnął jego nadgarstek. Pod budynkiem słychać było już dźwięki policyjnej syreny. Najwyraźniej Hank, powodowany jakimś przeczuciem, zawiadomił policję szybciej. To było bardzo trafne posunięcie bo napastnicy, wyczuwając zagrożenie, natychmiast wzięli nogi za pas. Niestety, zabrali ze sobą także walizkę. Charles obserwował to wszystko w zwolnionym tempie, po tym jak jego ciało uderzyło o betonową posadzkę.

Należałoby tutaj wspomnieć, że ostatnio Charles zmagał się z małopłytkowością, która była tylko jednym z objawów jego choroby. Płytki krwi były niezbędne do prawidłowego krzepnięcia krwi. Jeśli ich ilość była zbyt niska, nawet najmniejsza rana stanowiła zagrożenie życia.

- **Zatamuj krwawienie!** \- Krzyknął Logan do Erika, po czym puścił się biegiem za porywaczami Raven.

Erik natychmiast podniósł się i przyciągnął do siebie Charlesa, układając sobie jego ciało na kolanach. Był niewiarygodnie przejęty tym co się właśnie wydarzyło ale gdy zobaczył krew przyjaciela, bardziej martwił się jego stanem. Rana na brzuchu Xaviera wyglądała bardzo poważnie. Krew sączyła się z niej stanowczo zbyt obficie. Ten problem w podobnym stopniu dotyczył również rany na ramieniu. Grymas bólu nie chciał zejść z twarzy Charlesa. Erik przycisnął dłoń do tej rany, która wydawała mu się groźniejsza. Nie miał pojęcia co dokładnie powinien zrobić. Strach zaczął go paraliżować kiedy zobaczył jak krew przyjaciela przecieka przez jego palce.

Do budynku wtargnęli policjanci. Jeden z nich, widząc Charlesa, od razu wezwał karetkę.

- **Erik, nie pozwól im skrzywdzić Raven. Sięgnij mi do kieszeni.** \- Powiedział Charles słabym głosem. W głowie szumiało mu od strzałów. Nadal krwawił obficie ale ból nie przeszkadzał mu tak bardzo kiedy się nie ruszał. Podniósł wzrok na Erika żeby go ponaglić. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ma niewiele czasu.

Lehnsherr w końcu zrobił, co ten mu nakazał. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni Charlesa i wyjął z niej portfel. Popatrzył na przyjaciela bez zrozumienia, ciągle starając się bardziej zatamować krwotok, niż zrozumieć jego działania.

- **W przegródce z zatrzaską jest coś... Sprzedaj to i daj im pieniądze. Pomóż Raven.** \- Wyraźne wymawianie kolejnych słów przychodziło mu z widocznym trudem. Charles czuł, że jest mu słabo ale walczył dzielnie o jeszcze kilka minut świadomości.

W tym momencie w pobliżu pojawił się Hank. Był wstrząśnięty tym co zobaczył.

- **Odsuń się, Erik.** \- Hank znał się na udzielaniu pomocy dużo lepiej niż Lehnsherr. Przynajmniej na to wyglądało, gdy chłopak z rozmachem zabrał się za swoje zadanie.

Erik, w tym czasie, wyjął ze wskazanego miejsce w portfelu Charlesa, małą błyskotkę. Był to złoty pierścionek z całym szeregiem drobnych brylantów. Erik, z cennym drobiazgiem, w ręce spojrzał na Charlesa jeszcze raz, a ten potwierdził swoją wolę lekkim kiwnięciem głową. Pierścionek miał sporą wartość. Zarówno materialną, jak i sentymentalną. Posiadał on swoją historię. Xavier, swego czasu, podarował go Moirze. Przepełniało go szczęście, gdy jego oświadczyny zostały przyjęte. Może ten pomysł nie wyszedł do końca od niego, ale powód, dla którego postanowił poprosić Moirę o rękę, był równie piękny jak sama idea narzeczeństwa. Jego ukochana spodziewała się dziecka.

Charles czuł przenikliwy chłód. Zobaczył jeszcze tylko sanitariuszy, którzy ulokowali go bezpiecznie na noszach i przetransportowali do karetki. Wkrótce potem stracił przytomność.

 

Hank zmartwiony i całkowicie zagubiony stał w szpitalnym korytarzu i czekał tylko na lekarza, który wreszcie będzie w stanie udzielić mu informacji na temat stanu Charlesa. Był z nim jeszcze tylko Logan. On, natomiast, siedział na szpitalnym krześle, nerwowo bawiąc się ozdabianą zapalniczką.

Dopiero po kilku, długich godzinach przed dwójką przyjaciół Xaviera stanął jeden z lekarzy. Mówił po angielski, choć z silnym, francuskim akcentem. Miał niepokojąco poważną minę ale po słowach, które im przekazał, nareszcie modli odetchnąć.

- **J** **estem lekarzem pana Xaviera. Pomyślnie usunęliśmy ciała obce z jego organizmu. Przetoczyliśmy też sporą ilość krwi. Gdyby dotarł do nas kilka minut później, prawdopodobnie nie udałoby się go uratować, ale mieliśmy szczęście. Pan Xavier wraca teraz do siebie.**

- **Możemy się z nim zobaczyć?** \- Zapytał od razu Hank.

- **Nie wydaje mi się żeby to był dobry pomysł. Najlepiej będzie jeśli panowie przenocują w hotelu. Pan Xavier potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku. Jutro zapewne, będzie już w stanie docenić panów obecność.** \- Doktor wyjaśnił mu sytuację, przesadnie uprzejmym tonem, po czym pożegnał się krótko i wrócił do swoich spraw.

Hank spojrzał na Logana jakby chciał zapytać „Co ty na to?”. Obaj czuli ulgę. Charles przeżył chociaż istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że następnego ranka dla niego słońce już nie wzejdzie. Łut szczęścia sprawił, że stało się inaczej. Ostatecznie Logan i Hank opuścili szpital. Kiedy wychodzili robiło się już jasno. Kilka godzin zdrowego snu w pobliskim hoteliku miało pomóc im odreagować stres i zapewnić normalne funkcjonowanie następnego dnia.

 

Kiedy Charles wreszcie odzyskał przytomność, pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczył po przebudzeniu, była drobna dziewczyna w białym fartuchu i długich, kasztanowych włosach. Ośmielił się pomyśleć, że tamtej nocy zmarł, a teraz widzi anioła.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna zobaczyła parę wpatrujących się w nią, błękitnych oczu Charlesa, od razu posłała mu łagodny uśmiech.

- **Witamy w świecie żywych, panie Xavier. Jak pan się czuje?** \- Odezwała się od niego, regulując dawkę leków przeciwbólowych, płynących z kroplówki zawieszonej obok łóżka Charlesa.

- **Jest pan w szpitalu. Po operacji, podczas której usunięto z pana ciała naboje. Przetoczono panu również kilka jednostek krwi. Teraz powinno być już dobrze.** \- Pielęgniarka również była Francuzką, więc w jej angielskim dało się usłyszeć silny wpływ francuskiego akcentu. Bariera językowa nie przeszkadzała jej raczyć swoich pacjentów uroczym uśmiechem.

Charles przyjął te wszystkie informacje za pewne i po kilku chwilach zdołał sobie przypomnieć co zaszło zeszłej nocy. Skoro zdołali go odratować i wszystko zdawało się być w porządku, co z Erikiem i Raven? Dlaczego ich tutaj nie ma?

- **Czuję się jakby przejechała po mnie ciężarówka.** \- Wyznał cicho Charles, przechodząc od razu na francuski, po czym podparł się na łokciach i usiłował podźwignąć się do siadu. Wtedy poczuł dotkliwe ukłucie po lewej stronie brzucha. Syknął z bólu ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Dopiero pielęgniarka, widząc to, natychmiast zmusiła go delikatnie, by wrócił do pozycji leżącej.

- **Nie wolno panu wstawać. Pańskie rany są jeszcze świeże a szwy mogą łatwo puścić. Najlepiej będzie jeśli poświęci pan trochę czasu na odpoczynek. Środki przeciwbólowe zaraz zaczną działać.** \- Poinformowała go natychmiast, już w swoim rodzimym języku, i wyregulowała nieznacznie jego łóżko by Charles nie musiał leżeć na całkiem płaskiej powierzchni.

- **Jak długo?** \- Zapytał ciągle słabym głosem gdy uczynna Francuzka poprawiała mu poduszkę pod głową. Wygoda i troska, jakiej tutaj doświadczał, były cudowne ale Charles nie tego potrzebował. Niepokoił się o swoich przyjaciół. Miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że nie zdarzyło się nic złego.

- **Powinien pan zostać kilka dni w szpitalu ale po powrocie do domu również lepiej unikać wysiłku. Więcej na ten temat powie panu lekarz.**

Charles odwrócił twarz w stronę okna. Niebo było szare. Z jednej strony mogło to być spowodowane wczesną porą, a z drugiej zachmurzeniem. W ciągu następnych kilku godzin stało się to, co zapowiadała śliczna pielęgniarka. Zjawił się lekarz z grupką stażystów w białych fartuchach. Rozmawiał z Charlesem o jego stanie zdrowia podczas gdy stażyści z wielką pasją uzupełniali swoje notatki. Przez to nie mógł się skupić na pytaniach.

Jakiś czas później, co łatwo można było przewidzieć, do sali Charlesa zawitali funkcjonariusze policji. Chcieli porozmawiać z nim o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce zeszłego wieczoru. Xavier nie był pewny czy nie zaszkodzi Erikowi mówiąc im wszystko co wie. Będąc uziemionym w szpitalu nie miał wielkiego wyjścia. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to opisać wszystko na korzyść dla Lehnsherra.

 

- **Charles?** -Z zamyślenia wyrwał go znajomy, męski głos dochodzący z wejścia do sali. Charles natychmiast podniósł głowę i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Kiedy zobaczył Hanka i Logana, od razu się rozpromienił.

- **Jak dobrze zobaczyć znajome twarze.** \- Uśmiechnął się do nich radośnie i wyciągnął ręce by przytulić ich kolejno na powitanie. Musiał się starać żeby nie zrobić tego za mocno. Chociaż był na środkach przeciwbólowych to nacisk na rany i tak nie był przyjemny. Dlatego tym razem jego uściski były raczej krótkie i delikatne ale to nie oznacza, że przekazywały mniej miłości.

- **Opowiedzcie mi wszystko co przegapiłem. Słyszałem, że złapali tych drani.**

Logan pokręcił głową.

- **Tylko tych, którzy byli wczoraj na miejscu. Nie wszystkich, którzy byli za to odpowiedzialni.**

- **W takim razie gdzie jest Erik?**

Hank i Logan popatrzyli po sobie jakby usiłowali rozstrzygnąć który z nich powinien udzielić Charlesowi odpowiedzi na to trudne pytanie.

- **Problem w tym, że nie wiemy gdzie jest Erik. Zniknął zaraz po tym jak zabrali cię do szpitala. Nie powiedział dokąd idzie.** \- Wyjaśnił Hank niepewny reakcji Charlesa. Te słowa, w istocie, nieco go zmartwiły. Właściwie sam zlecił Erikowi odzyskanie Raven ale wtedy nie myślał jasno. Lehnsherr mógł bardzo łatwo pogorszyć sytuację.

- **Um... Oby tylko przyprowadził Raven z powrotem. Niech któryś z was zadzwoni do domu. Jean, Scott i Ororo na pewno na to czekają.**

- **Już to zrobiliśmy. Wczoraj, kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny.** \- Poinformował go Hank, mierząc wzrokiem oblicze profesora, spoczywającego na szpitalnym łóżku. Charles rozumiał ile zmartwień przysparzał jemu oraz innym. Dlatego nie było mowy żeby został tutaj dłużej niż to konieczne. Planował, że za kilka dni zażąda wypisu. Nie mogą go tutaj trzymać wbrew jego woli a on musi odzyskać Raven. Jeśli to jeszcze możliwe...

- **To wspaniale.** \- Charles z ulgą ułożył głowę na poduszce.- D **ziękuję wam za wszystko. Nie wiem co bym bez was zrobił.**

Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciół serdecznie. Uśmiechy Charlesa to piękne zjawisko z prostego powodu. Zawsze były szczere.

 

Hank i Logan umilali mu czas swoim towarzystwem przez następne kilka godzin. Przez cały ten czas czekał na jakikolwiek znak od Erika. Chciał wiedzieć jak mają się sprawy. Martwił się, że posłał go na misję, która skazana jest na niepowodzenie. Dlaczego nie zabrał ze sobą chłopaków? Oni mogli mu pomóc a jeśli stanie sam przeciw zorganizowanej grupie przestępczej, która na dodatek straciła przez niego kilku członków, mogło to skończyć się bardzo nieprzyjemnie.

Podczas gdy Erik przegapiał kolejne okazje na spotkanie Charlesa w szpitalu, do Xaviera powoli zaczynało docierać, że ten przepadł na zawsze. Na dodatek wraz z Raven. Nie zamierzał tak łatwo się z tym pogodzić. Postanowił, że następnego dnia opuści szpitalne mury i odszuka ich na własną rękę. Nie ważne jak trudne miałoby to być. Miał ze sobą wsparcie. Erik, bez wątpienia, też go potrzebował. Charles zasnął, z taką właśnie myślą, kilka godzin po tym jak skończyły się godziny odwiedzin.

 

Rano Xavier dowiedział się, że zamierzają wypisać go następnego dnia. Nie spędzał już w łóżku całego dnia ale teraz, dla odmiany, najbardziej przeszkadzała mu rana na ramieniu. Ciągle nie mógł poruszać się swobodnie, a kiedy środki bólowe przestawały działać, jedyną opcją jaka pozostawała, było leżenie bez ruchu. Hank przekonał go by został w szpitalu ten ostatni dzień. Dobrze, że Xavier uległ jego prośbą bo w okolicach południa stało się coś niezwykłego.

 

Nagle w skromnej, szpitalnej salce rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Potem smukła, kobieca dłoń nacisnęła klamkę i drzwi ustąpiły. Charles w tamtym momencie był sam. Wysłał swoich przyjaciół na przymusowy lunch. Nie mógł pozwolić im spędzać całego dnia przy swoim łóżku. W końcu oni też mieli swoje potrzeby, a Charles nie chciał spychać ich na boczny tor.

- **Witaj, przystojniaku! Jak się czujesz?**

Jeden rzut oka wystarczył mu by rozpoznał postać szczupłej blondynki w eleganckiej, czarnej sukience jak z paryskich salonów mody. Radość jaka poczuł na widok przyjaciółki, była nie do opisania. Usta same rozciągnęły mu się w radosnym uśmiechu. Nie musiał nawet wyrażać chęci przytulenia blondynki, bo ta sama rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Uradowany Charles kompletnie zapomniał o swoich obrażeniach więc nieznacznie jęknął gdy jej uścisk okazał się być zbyt silny.

- **Och przepraszam!** \- Zawołała zakłopotana dziewczyna wypuszczając Charlesa ze swoich objęć. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła, że przypływ bólu nie stłumił jego radości sama zaśmiała się wesoło. Następnie zajęła krzesło tuż obok łóżka Charlesa i także on podniósł się do siadu. Czuł nieodpartą potrzebę aby sprawdzić czy szczęście, które go spotkało jest prawdziwe. Położył dłonie na policzkach dziewczyny i chociaż czuł bijące od nich ciepło, nadal nie dowierzał.

- **Raven! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Przez ostatnie dni żyłem w strachu, że nigdy cię już nie zobaczę. To było piekło ale dzięki Bogu jesteś cała i zdrowa.** \- Jego głos drżał z emocji. Charles był wręcz wzruszony tym, że Raven jest znów z nim i widać było, że ma się dobrze.

- **Nie dzięki Bogu, Charles. Właściwie to dzięki Erikowi.** \- Uradowana blondynka przykryła, ułożoną na swoim policzku, dłoń Charlesa, swoją.

On, natomiast, podniósł wzrok i nad ramieniem Raven dostrzegł starego przyjaciela. Stał w progu w brązowej, skórzanej kurtce i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Patrzył na nich z lekkim, pogodnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Złapał wzrok Xaviera, gdy ten tylko na niego spojrzał.

- **W takim razie nie wiem jak mu dziękować.** \- Przyznał Charles nie spuszczając wzroku z Erika.

Raven obejrzała się na swojego wybawiciela, po czym powędrowała za jego spojrzeniem, wracając do Charlesa. Widząc ich wzajemne zainteresowanie sobą, wstała, co zwróciło uwagę Xaviera.

- **Chyba macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia. Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję żeby nacieszyć się moim powrotem, Charles. Może nawet będziesz miał mnie dość.** \- Blondynka posłała Xavierowi ostatni uśmiech, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Erik zszedł jej z drogi by zająć miejsce przy łóżku Charlesa. Pochylił się w jego stronę nadal nie roniąc nawet jednego słowa. Ta cisza z jego strony sprawiała, że Xavier zaczął już niemal tracić zmysły.

Raven obejrzała się na nich w progu, a wychodząc westchnęła cicho. Radość dziewczyny nieco przygasła. Zanim się tutaj zjawiła, Lehsnherr uświadomił jej, że nie ma szans aby kiedykolwiek stworzyli trwały związek. Nie podał precyzyjnie powodu. Po prostu twierdził, że nie dałby jej szczęścia, na które zasługuje. Erik zrobił to z jednego, prostego powodu. Dzięki Charlesowi zrozumiał, że wyrządził tej dziewczynie olbrzymią krzywdę. Wreszcie przyjął swoją winę i postanowił uwolnić ją od, ciągnącego się za nim, nieszczęścia. Nie była ważna dla niego ale to nie znaczy, że nie miała kogoś innego, kto się o nią troszczy. Nie miał prawa ranić tej osoby. Zwłaszcza jeśli był nią Charles.

- **Jak tego dokonałeś, Erik?** \- Charles odezwał się pierwszy. Intensywne spojrzenie, które ich połączyło zaczynało budzić w nim niebezpieczne pragnienia więc postanowił to, czym prędzej, przerwać.

- **Zrobiłem coś, czego nigdy byś się po mnie nie spodziewał.** \- Erik odpowiedział mu z niewiarygodnym spokojem. Chociaż jego słowa pozostawiały szerokie pole wyobraźni, Charles od razu się zaniepokoił. Widząc to, Erik pozwolił by kącik jego ust powędrował jeszcze wyżej.

- **Podjąłem współpracę z policją.**

Charles odetchnął z ulgą i zaśmiał się cicho.

- **To prawda. Tego bym się po tobie nie spodziewał, Erik.**

Lehnsherr poszedł w ślady przyjaciela. Przy okazji sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej portfel Charlesa, którego Xavier nie zdążył już od niego odebrać w dniu postrzału. Położył go na szafce przy jego łóżku. Na wierzchu ułożył jeszcze złoty pierścionek, który, według słów przyjaciela, miał sprzedać by ratować Raven. Charles bacznie obserwował każdy jego ruch.

- **Uratowałeś mi życie, Charles.** \- Tym razem Erik przerwał ciszę zupełnie poważny. Był niewymownie wdzięczny za takie poświęcenie ze strony Xaviera. Poza nim nie znał nikogo, kto byłby zdolny przyjąć na siebie kule przeznaczone dla niego.

- **W porządku, Erik. Wiem, że zrobiłbyś to samo dla mnie.**

Erika dopadły wątpliwości. Nie był pewien czy sam potrafiłby zdobyć się na taki czyn. Za to pewność, z jaką Charles wypowiadał te słowa, uświadomiła go co do tego jak silnym musiał być człowiekiem, skoro do tej pory nie stracił w niego wiary. Lehnsherr czuł się winny będąc przy nim tym złym. Jedyne co potrafił robić jak należy, to siać zamęt. Dobre serce Xaviera sprawiało, że dłużej nie widział w tym sensu.

Charles sięgnął po pierścionek ułożony na jego skórzanym portfelu. Przez jakiś czas przyglądał się błyskotce i obracał ją w palcach jakby witał się z nią po długim rozstaniu. Chociaż zwykle ten pierścionek przywoływał przykre wspomnienia, tym razem, oglądając go, Charles miał na twarzy uśmiech.

- **Och, Erik. Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia. Nie wiem od czego zacząć.** \- Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela, zastanawiając się czy jest gotowy na to, co przyjdzie mu usłyszeć.

Charles był z niego bardzo dumny. Nie przypisywał sobie zasług ze sprowadzenia Erika na właściwą ścieżkę. Jedną z dziedzin jakie Xavier zgłębiał na studiach była psychologia. Dlatego wiedział, że istotą pomocy w tej dziedzinie nie jest prowadzenie za rękę. Należało nauczyć drugiego człowieka samodzielnego życia w odpowiedni sposób. Erik znalazł właściwą opcję ratowania Raven, zupełnie sam. Dlatego Charles był pełen podziwu dla swojego przyjaciela.

 


	6. Nie możesz mnie uratować

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wraca do Nowego Jorku i rozpoczyna leczenie. Decyduje się również wyznać Erikowi prawdę o swoim stanie zdrowia.  
> Erik przekonuje się ile wart jest dla niego Xavier i postanawia o niego walczyć.

Erik czekał na tą chwilę. Widział w niej szczęśliwe zakończenie swojej mrocznej historii. Teraz czuł, że otwiera nowy rozdział. Dzięki Charlesowi, autentycznie wierzył, że ma szansę uczynić go lepszym od poprzednich. Wróci do swoich dzieci jako wygrany, poważny kandydat na ojca, a nie tchórzliwy nieudacznik.

- **Wiesz co jest na szczycie listy rzeczy, które chciałbym wiedzieć.** \- Stwierdził Erik łagodnym głosem.

Charles wiedział to doskonale ale musiał na moment wrócić myślami do okresu, który poświęcił na przemyślenia. Popełnił karygodny błąd, pozwalając Erikowi odejść. Właśnie wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że to nieszczerość była przyczyną większości zła w jego życiu. Teraz miał idealną okazję żeby z tym skończyć. Utkwił swoje spojrzenie w oczach przyjaciela.

- **Miałeś rację, Erik. Jest coś co powinienem ci powiedzieć. Mam białaczkę. Przez długi czas nic o tym nie wiedziałem a teraz... niewiele mogę zrobić.** \- Uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco jakby sam ponosił winę za swoją chorobę.

- **Wybacz, mój drogi przyjacielu ale nie mogłem ci tego powiedzieć gdy tylko zjawiłeś się w moim domu. Nie doceniłem twojej spostrzegawczości. Nie sądziłem, że domyślisz się tak szybko. Przepraszam.**

Po tych słowach Charles czekał tylko, przejęty, na reakcję przyjaciela. Wiedział, że przyjęcie tej wiadomości nie będzie łatwe dla Lehnsherra. Tak jak dla niego nie było łatwe jej przekazanie.

Erik spuścił wzrok i z lekko rozwartymi ustami pozwolił by w sali zapadła cisza. Zmarszczył brwi. Potrzebował chwili by przetrawić tą okrutną wieść. Odtwarzał w myślach słowa przyjaciela raz za razem. Wydawały mu się one tak nierealne. Jakby zostały wyjęte z jakieś tragicznej historii. Erik nigdy nie sądził, że coś takiego może go dotyczyć.

- **Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?-** Odezwał się po chwili zdezorientowany.

- **Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym żeby to był żart, Erik.-** Charles posmutniał widocznie.

- **Nie wierzę.-** Wyszeptał Lehnsherr bardziej do siebie niż do swojego rozmówcy.

- **Zostało mi kilka miesięcy. Może rok.**

Po tych słowach Lehnsherr czuł się jakby oberwał w twarz. Wyprostował się gwałtownie i podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela.

- **Przecież możesz się leczyć, Charles.**

- **Erik, nie wynaleziono jeszcze lekarstwa na raka. Przecież wiesz...** \- Tym razem to Charles uciekł od jego wzroku. Z każdą minutą tej rozmowy, było mu coraz ciężej. Zdawało się, że może poczuć ból przyjaciela.

- **Istnieją skuteczne terapie.**

**-Umiarkowanie skuteczne. Poza tym zawsze jest pewien próg. Granica, po której wyleczenie staje się coraz mniej możliwe. Białaczka to nie guz, który można wyciąć. To anomalia genetyczna, a jej skutki tkwią w krwi. Przynajmniej u mnie tak to wygląda.**

Charles wyjaśnił wszystko wyczerpująco. Myślał, że kiedy wreszcie to zrobi, kamień spadnie mu z serca. Niestety, tak się nie stało. Na obecną chwilę, patrząc na Lehnsherra, czuł jakby olbrzymi głaz bezlitośnie je miażdżył.

Nagle Erik zerwał się z krzesła i kopnął je z taką siłą, że uderzyło w ścianę naprzeciw łóżka Charlesa.

- **Szlag!** \- Wyglądał jakby w mgnieniu oka przeniósł się na skraj wytrzymałości. Niewiele brakowało żeby zaczął rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

Charles patrzył na to wszystko z niemałym niepokojem.

- **Erik, uspokój się. Na razie jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybieram.**

Lehnsherr, w reakcji na jego słowa, zatrzymał się nagle, po czym w kilku krokach zdołał doskoczył do łóżka Xaviera. Złapał go za ramiona i gwałtownie potrząsnął. Kompletnie nad sobą nie panował.

- **Jak, do diabła, możesz mówić o tym z takim spokojem?**

Charles wzdrygnął się gdy dłonie Erika zacisnęły się na jego ramionach. Także na tym zranionym. Zacisnął usta i usilnie próbował nie wydać z siebie nawet jęku. Tylko wpatrywał się w oczy przyjaciela, szukając w nich jakiejkolwiek nadziei na to, że samodzielnie zdoła opanować swój obłęd.

Erik nie potrafił sprostać temu wyzwaniu. Targały nim silne, nieznane do tej pory, emocje. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie bał się o czyjeś życie, ale przede wszystkim miał ogromne poczucie niesprawiedliwości. Jak to możliwe, że on z miejsca dostawał szansę na życie a Charles, który był stokroć bardziej wartościowym człowiekiem od niego, nie mógł nawet rozwinąć skrzydeł?

- **Charles...** \- Wypowiedział jego imię drżącym głosem, powoli rozluźniając uścisk swoich rąk na ramionach przyjaciela.

- **Przepraszam, ale nie mogę dać ci tego, czego ode mnie oczekujesz.-** Po tych słowach Lehnsherr odszedł. Zniknął na cały dzień i nie pojawił się także następnego ranka, gdy Charles szykował się do wyjścia.

Przez ostatnie dni myślał tylko o opuszczeniu szpitala, a kiedy wreszcie mógł to zrobić, odwlekał moment wyjścia jak tylko było to możliwe. Patrzył na drzwi z utęsknieniem, kiedy przyjaciele czekali na niego na korytarzu. Przed szpitalem rozglądał się po twarzach obcych ludzi w nadziei, że zobaczy pośród nich tą jedną, która od razu wyda mu się znajoma.

- **Charles, on nie przyjdzie.** \- Odezwała się Raven, bezbłędnie rozpoznając jego stan umysłu.

Xavier wiedział o tym w głębi duszy ale nie dopuszczał tej myśli do świadomości. Sądził, że w pewnym stopniu ponosi odpowiedzialność za beznadziejny stan Erika. Może mógł pomyśleć nad innym sposobem przekazania mu wiadomości o swojej chorobie. Mógł zrobić to delikatniej. Nie sądził, że przyjaciel tak zareaguje. W końcu wybiegł ze szpitala rozchwiany. Charles miał nadzieję, że nie popełnił żadnego głupstwa.

 

Samolot był gotowy. Już za kilka godzin wylądują w Nowym Jorku i wrócą do domu. Tam prawdopodobieństwo spotkania Erika było naprawdę znikome. Dlatego Charles martwił się tą podróżą. Gdy wchodził po schodach do samolotu nagle pociemniało mu przed oczami. Całe szczęście, że za nim szedł Logan, który nie pozwolił mu upaść. Podtrzymał Xaviera i wprowadził na pokład. W środku otrzymał nadmiar troski ze strony swoich przyjaciół. Potrzebował kilku minut żeby wyjaśnić im, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku a on czuje się już dobrze, więc mogą startować. Rozumiał, że się o niego martwią ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić co będzie później. Zaczynał się tego obawiać. Co jeśli okaże się dla nich zbyt wielkim ciężarem?

 

Kolejny tydzień Charles spędził już w swojej posiadłości. Zbliżający się termin rozpoczęcia chemioterapii sprawił, że wiele myślał o swojej chorobie. Bał się, lecz nie zdecydował się tym z nikim podzielić. Dobrą nowiną było jednak to, że mimo powrotu do domu, jego depresja nie wydawał się wrócić. Charles był lekko przygnębiony ale jego ogólna kondycja była dobra. Wyniki się poprawiły. W poniedziałek był gotowy rozpocząć leczenie, jak było wcześniej postanowione. Nie podobało mu się tylko to, że lekarz zalecił mu leczenie w warunkach szpitalnych. Skoro nie musiał już pracować takie rozwiązane stało się najwygodniejszym. Tylko wolność, którą dopiero odzyskał, opuszczała go teraz na dłużej. Charles nie protestował. Wydawało mu się, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

 

Tym razem Xavier mógł zabrać ze sobą kilka swoich rzeczy i, co ważne, własną piżamę. Spędzając w niej czas, czuł się bardziej jak u siebie.

Stresował się przed swoim pierwszym wlewem. Dużo o tym czytał i wiedział, że skutki uboczne na pewno go nie ominą. W szpitalu miał własną salę z łazienką ale od korytarza oddzielała ją jedynie przeszklona ściana. Widział przez nią jak po drugiej stronie poruszają się inni pacjenci z jego oddziału. Blade, chude ciała bez włosów i ludzkiej godności. Na wózku, prowadzone przez pielęgniarkę, lub pieszo, ciągnąć ze sobą stojak z kroplówką. Błąkały się po korytarzu jak zagubione dusze w drodze do wieczności.

Charles patrzył na to wszystko z niemałą trwogą. Początkowo traktował tych ludzi jak zwiastun swojego, marnego końca ale wkrótce zrozumiał, że nie jest od nich w niczym lepszy. Niebawem się do nich upodobni. Dlatego po kilku dniach zaczął mieć do nich zupełnie inny stosunek.

Wracając do dnia pierwszego, Charles przetrwał go bez rewelacji. Ororo była jego towarzyszką. Właściwie była to idealna osoba do spędzania czasu tego dnia. Nie przesadzała z troską, nie wypytywała o jego samopoczucie ale miała w sobie pewnego rodzaju ciepło, które koiło jego zlęknione serce. Wieczorem dziewczyna wróciła do domu i wtedy się zaczęło...

Nagły atak mdłości nie dał mu wyboru. Bezlitośnie zmusił go by zwrócił wszystko co udało mu się do tej pory zjeść. Charles czuł się okropnie. Gdy zaczął wymiotować wydawało mu się, że tej nocy już nie skończy. Męczył się z tym niewiarygodnie, a gdyby nie wezwał pielęgniarki to prawdopodobnie nikt by się tym nie zainteresował. Jednego był pewny. Nie chciał by kiedykolwiek jego przyjaciele byli zmuszeni oglądać go w takim stanie. W tamtej chwili opadł z sił. Siedział na łóżku, trzymając przed sobą podłużne naczynie, do którego raz za razem, zwracał cokolwiek mu jeszcze zostało. Pielęgniarka opowiadało mu o tym, że takie objawy są normalne i większość pacjentów przez nie przechodzi. Mówiła, że leki przeciwwymiotne nie zawsze są w stanie pomóc ale jutro na pewno poczuje się już lepiej. Charles nie czuł się na siłach aby jej wysłuchać. Gdy mdłości ustały odłożył metalowe naczynie i położył się w łóżku. Pielęgniarka wychodząc zgasiła za sobą światło przy łóżku Xaviera.

Leżąc samotnie w ciemnościach, czuł się zagubiony. Sztywna szpitalna pościel drażniła jego skórę. Wydawało mu się, że zewsząd otaczają go dziwne, nieprzyjemne zapachy. To wrażenie towarzyszące mu za dnia, nocą jeszcze się nasiliło. Nawet jego poduszka zdawała się wydzielać tak intensywny zapach, że Charlesowi trudno było na niej usnąć.

 

Wraz ze wschodem słońca, problemy dnia poprzedniego nie zeszły na dalszy plan. Dziwne zapachy, pozornie bezzapachowych przedmiotów, nadal dawały mu się we znaki. Wcześniej nie potrafił długo oddawać się bezczynność ale dziś było zupełnie inaczej. Charles czuł się słaby i zmęczony. Nie zmieniał tego fakt, że przespał całą noc. Kanapka z masłem i herbata, które dostał na śniadanie miały dla niego metaliczny posmak. Nie zdołał dokończyć posiłku gdy targnęła nim kolejna fala mdłości. Został w łóżku na kolejne kilka godzin. Nie miał siły się z niego podnieść. Szare niebo za oknem nie ułatwiało mu zadania.

- **Charles, rozmawiałem z twoim lekarzem. Nie jest pewny czy powrót do domu na święta jest dla ciebie bezpieczny.** \- Odezwał się Hank po południa gdy, zjawił się żeby potowarzyszyć swojemu profesorowi.

- **Miło, że go o to zapytałeś, Hank, ale do świat zostały jeszcze jakieś dwa miesiące. W tym czasie wiele może się zmienić.** \- Powiedział Xavier, odwracając kolejną stronę w jednej ze swoich książek, do których przekonał się po czasie.

Hank nie odpowiedział więc Charles podniósł na niego wzrok. Wydawało mu się, że wie co chłopak myśli. Nawet jeden miesiąc w jego stanie mógł okazać się na tyle długim okresem czasu, że nie warto było robić planów. Podejmując się tego, Hank prawdopodobnie chciał wzbudzić w sobie cichą nadzieję, że Charles dotrwa do Gwiazdki.

Jego lekarz prowadzący powiedział, że tak prawdopodobnie będzie ale w przypadku ostrej białaczki szpikowej należy podjąć bardzo agresywną chemioterapię, prowadzącą do całkowitego zniszczenia szpiku. Przy okazji giną także wszystkie komórki nowotworowe. Gdy do tego dojdzie pacjent musi przeżyć bez szpiku kilka tygodni. W tym czasie izoluje się go od otoczenia z wielką starannością, gdyż pozbawiony własnej odporności może mieć poważne problemy z powodu najmniejszej infekcji. Mężczyzna nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu czy Charles spędzi święta w izolatce. Wszystko zależało od tego ile czasu zabierze znalezienie odpowiedniego dawcy szpiku. Każdy z przyjaciół, Xavier poddał się badaniom ale nikt nie był w stanie sprostać wymaganiom. Poszukiwania wciąż trwały.

Charles nie chciał wspominać przyjacielowi jak bardzo uciążliwe było dla niego leczenie.

- **Hank?**

Chłopak podniósł wzrok na swojego rozmówcę.

- **Cieszę się, że wreszcie zacząłeś mówić mi po imieniu.** \- Charles uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie. McCoy odwzajemnił ten uśmiech więc zadanie wyglądało na wykonane.

 

Przez następny tydzień Charles odzyskał, w pewnym stopniu, siły i odkrył nowe zajęcie. Spacery po szpitalnych korytarzach. Nie wolno mu było wychodzić poza swój odział ale Xavier potrzebował trochę swobodny. Najwyraźniej musiał ją zdobyć podstępem. To naprawdę nie był jego styl ale nic nie potrafiło zastąpić mu wypraw na sąsiedni odział onkologii dziecięcej. Tam właśnie znajdowała się świetlica, w której mali pacjenci mogli spędzać czas. Charles lubił się tam pojawiać i z uśmiechem na ustach obserwować zabawy dzieci. Poza tym przejawiał przecież prawdziwy talent pedagogiczny. Dlatego szybko odnalazł pośród nich swoje miejsce. Sam w duchu czuł się znów jak mały chłopiec. Wymykał się tam regularnie. Zaprzyjaźniał się z najmłodszymi pacjentami Opowiadał im historie, które sam miał kiedyś okazję przeczytać lub przeżyć, grał z nimi w gry i dzielił się ciepłem swojego serca. Po pewnym czasie pielęgniarki zaczęły przymykać oko na jego wycieczki. Xavier szybko zrobił się wśród nich bardzo popularny. Jak na razie, nie miały serca odbierać go dzieciakom.

 

Pewnego dnia, na początku drugiego tygodnia jego pobytu tutaj, Charles siedział znów w szpitalnej świetlicy. Przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem jak jego ulubienica, mała Katherine Pryde, kończy kredkami kolejny rysunek, który obiecała mu podarować. Charles polubił dźwięk kolorowych rysików, szorujących niestrudzenie po kartkach papieru. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia czy lubił go już wcześniej. Może po prostu odnajdował spokój w obserwowaniu procesu powstawania prac wyjętych spod małych rączek. Oddawał się temu. Nieświadomy istnienia bólu, nieszczęścia, swojej choroby a także całego świata poza tym małym, kolorowym kącikiem. Tego dnia stało się jednak coś, co przypomniało mu, że wciąż istnieje coś więcej.

Szczupły, wysoki mężczyzna o włosach barwy czekolady, stał oparty tyłem o ścianę naprzeciw świetlicy. Charles zauważył go tylko dlatego, że jego czarny sweter z golfem ostro kontrastował z pastelowymi barwami szpitalnych ścian.

- **Kitty, przepraszam cię na chwilę.** \- Zwrócił się do dziewczynki, po czym wyszedł na spotkanie przyjacielowi. Charles był zdumiony jego widokiem.

- **Erik, myślałem, że zostałeś w Europie.**

- **Zostałem na jakiś czas. Odwiedziłem Berlin.**

**-Doskonale, przyjacielu. Bardzo dobry pomysł ale... jak mnie tutaj znalazłeś?**

Erik uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

**-Pielęgniarka powiedziała mi, że lubisz spacery.**

**-Eh... Właściwie nie powiedziała ci nic, o czym byś nie wiedział-** Charles zarumienił się, co bardzo dobrze zrobiło jego bladym policzkom.

- **To prawda.**

- **W takim razie przejdź się ze mną.** \- Xavier rozpogodzony objął przyjaciela ramieniem, gdy tylko ten zrezygnował ze wsparcia ściany. Poprowadził go przez korytarzem wzdłuż oddziału.

- **A więc... oswoiłeś się już z sytuacją?** \- Dodał niepewnie po kilku krokach.

- **Nie nazwałbym tego tak.**

- **W takim razie dlaczego tu jesteś?**

Erik zatrzymał się i odwrócił przodem do przyjaciela. Charles, powodowany chęcią dopasowania, zrobił to samo. Nie wiedział jak zareagować kiedy Lehnsherr pogładził go po policzku. Znieruchomiał.

- **C-co robisz, Erik?-** Wyszeptał zlękniony.

- **Chcę pomóc ci wrócić do zdrowia.** \- Odpowiedział cicho, swoim magnetycznym szeptem. Następnie pochylił się do przyjaciela z zamiarem złożenia delikatnego pocałunku na jego ustach.

Charles, gdy tylko odczytał jego zamiary, odwrócił twarz by tego uniknąć. Był zmieszany i, po części, również rozczarowany odpowiedzią przyjaciela. Sądził, że ten wrócił pogodzony z losem ale wcale tak nie było. Lehnsherr egoistycznie twierdził, że sam może mu pomóc wygrać z chorobą. Charlesowi naprawdę wiele czasu zajęło oswojenie się z nadciągającą śmiercią. To, że teraz ktoś lekkomyślnie zamierzał zburzyć jego ochronę przed fałszywą nadzieją w temacie choroby, nie mogło spotkać się z aprobatą Xaviera.

- **Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, Erik.** \- Powiedział Charles cicho, lecz naprawdę stanowczo.

- **No tak. Chyba powinienem to z tobą przedyskutować.** \- Erik miał na myśli swój pocałunek, ponieważ przejmowanie się jego odrzuceniem nie pozwalało mu dostrzec drugiej strony medalu.

- **Zdecydowanie. Przede wszystkim powinieneś przyjąć do wiadomości, że ja nie wyzdrowieję. Chemioterapia może mi przedłużyć życie ale go nie uratuje.**

- **Czekaj, Charles. Czy to czasem nie ty, odkąd pamiętam, starasz się wpoić nadzieję na lepsze jutro każdemu napotkanemu nieszczęśnikowi?** \- Erik zmarszczył brwi.

- **T** **o zupełnie co innego. Dzięki Bogu, nie miałem okazji pomagać nikomu z takim wyrokiem. Jestem chory i umrę, Erik. W żaden sposób mnie nie uratujesz. Próbują mnie leczyć, chociaż tak naprawdę podają mi truciznę. Obiecują przeszczep szpiku a nie potrafią znaleźć odpowiedniego dawcy. Nawet jeśli go znajdą to i tak w 80% przypadków przeszczep występuje przeciw gospodarzowi. Przykro mi, przyjacielu, ale nie zobaczysz mnie zdrowym.**

Erik pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- **Nie poznaję cię. Charles, którego znam pośród 80% niepowodzeń zobaczyłby jedynie 20% sukcesów. Co się z tobą stało?**

- **Nie życzę ci tego, Erik, ale wiedziałbyś gdybyś był teraz na moim miejscu.** \- Xavier nadal był silnie wzburzony. Wpatrywał się w oblicze przyjaciela ze złością i starał się opanować swój przyspieszony oddech. Całą swoją energię włożył w samokontrolę, żeby przypadkiem tutaj nie wybuchnąć. Po wypowiedzianych przez siebie słowach, odszedł od przyjaciela w stronę ściany by wesprzeć się o nią w drodze do swojej sali. Ta rozmowa odebrała mu siły.

Erik obserwował poczynania przyjaciela z wewnętrznym niepokojem. Martwił się zarówno o jego zmiany fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. O te drugie nawet bardziej. Nie sądził, że ktoś taki jak Charles, tak łatwo da się złamać, ale to nie on widział śmierć czyhającą na niego za każdym rogiem i nie on zmuszony był żyć w ciele, które powoli odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy to właśnie gdy Erik obserwował lichą ucieczkę Xaviera ten niespodziewanie zatrzymał się w miejscu i zasłabł, opadając na zimną posadzkę.

Lehnsherr niewiele myśląc przybiegł do niego szybko i widząc, że jest świadomy, wziął przyjaciela na ręce. Nie był dla niego wielkim obciążeniem. Tym bardziej, że ostatnio zgubił kolejne kilka kilogramów, nie przyznając się do tego nikomu.

Od oddziału Xaviera dzieliło ich tylko kilka metrów i szklane drzwi. Z wielką determinacją Erik pokonał z nim tą odległość i położył przyjaciela dopiero w jego łóżku. Przy okazji zawiadomił pielęgniarki, przekonany, że dzieje się coś złego.

Okazało się, jednak, że w jego stanie podobne wypadki to norma. Pielęgniarka upomniała również Xaviera i stwierdziła, że nie będzie dla niego więcej wyjątków. Od teraz jedynym sposobem na przemieszczanie się po oddziale był wózek, którego, według regulaminu, powinien używać od początku.

Gdy zostali sami Erik stał u szczytu jego łóżka. Wtedy Charles spojrzał na niego i odezwał się słabym głosem.

- **Mówiłem ci, Erik. Od tego nie ma ucieczki.**


	7. Senne marzenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles kontynuuje leczenie, podczas którego zaczynają towarzyszyć mu ciekawe sny.  
> Erik stara się być odpowiednim towarzyszem dla chorego przyjaciela. Teraz to on pomaga mu znaleźć zagubioną nadzieję, którą nauczył go kiedyś dostrzegać Xavier.

Sny często nazywa się również marzeniami sennymi. Ta nazwa wydaje się jak najbardziej trafna, gdy śniąc przenosimy się do świata, gdzie wszystko jest proste a zło nie ma racji bytu. Jednak co w przypadku koszmarów? Mówi się, że przedstawiają one ukryte lęki i obawy. Często nawet te, których sami nie jesteśmy świadomi. Starożytni Egipcjanie uważali, że sny, zarówno te dobre jak i złe, zwiastują przyszłość. Charles sądził, że to po prostu wizje, które zagubiły się w zakamarkach umysłu z jakiegoś powodu.

 

W noc przed drugą chemioterapią Charles miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Kiedy zamknął oczy i wreszcie odpłynął do krainy snów widział jak śmierć siedzi przy jego łóżku. W pewnym momencie wyciągnęła do niego rękę a on wiedział, że musi odejść. Był zupełnie sam, zdany na siebie i wewnętrznie czuł, że to właśnie ten moment. Gdy podjął decyzję i właśnie miał podać śmierci rękę na zgodę, nagle wszystko wokół niego się rozpłynęło. Otworzył oczy w zupełnej ciemności. Znów dopadł go ten paraliżujący lęk.

Rano był nawet bardziej przemęczony niż przez ostatnie dni. Przy porannej toalecie odkrył, że wypadają mu włosy. Nie chciał się z nimi żegnać. Nadal tak bardzo się bał.

 

Erik nie pojawiał się aż do południa, chociaż przez ostatnie dni zjawił się jak tylko wejście na odział zostało otwarte dla gości. Tym razem nie zamierzał odejść. Charles starał się ze wszystkich sił żeby go do siebie zniechęcić ale on trwał przy nim niestrudzony. Lada chwila miał dostać kolejną dawkę chemii. Ostatnim razem przekonał się na własnej skórze czym dla jego organizmu są skutki uboczne. Dlatego teraz wiedział już czego się spodziewać. Tak jak w przypadku reszty przyjaciół, nie chciał by Erik zobaczył go w takim stanie. Niestety, jak na złość, teraz to głównie on mu towarzyszył. Zaciekawił Charlesa swoją poranną nieobecnością. Jednak to wrażenie nie utrzymało się długo.

Erik rzucił na łóżko Xaviera czarną torbę podróżną.

**-Pakuj się, Charles. Zabieram cię do specjalistycznej kliniki w Brukseli.**

**-Co? Nie! Nie zgadzam się, Erik. -** Tym razem Erik naprawdę zdołał go zaskoczyć.

- **Załatwiłem wszystkie formalności. Przyjmą cię jeszcze dzisiaj. Doktor Boulot leczy swoich pacjentów eksperymentalną chemioterapią, która do tej pory odznacza się wyjątkową skutecznością. Rozmawiałem z nim o twoim przypadku.**

**-Rozmawiałeś z kim? Zapomnij o tym, Erik. Nigdzie z tobą nie pojadę. Dzisiaj mam drugą chemię. Pamiętasz?**

**-Tak, dlatego przyszedłem właśnie dzisiaj. Pakuj się.**

**-Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Nie mam zamiaru jechać do Belgii. Chcę zostać tutaj. Tu jest mój dom i przyjaciele. Nie porzucę wszystkiego od tak.-** Charles był wstrząśnięty. Erik zachowywał się jakby go tutaj nie było. Podjął decyzję o rozpoczęciu eksperymentalnej chemioterapii, o której Xavier słyszał pierwszy raz w życiu i załatwił mu miejsce w klinice prawie na drugim końcu świata. Kompletnie nie liczył się z jego zdaniem. Charles rozumiał, że przyjaciel chce mu pomóc ale w tym przypadku wyraźnie przesadził.

- **Nie było łatwo załatwić tego wszystkiego w takim tempie, Charles. Mówię poważnie.** \- W oczach Lehnsherra płonęła nadzieja, której Xavier nie podzielał.

- **Ja też mówię poważnie, Erik. Zostaję w Nowym Jorku. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc i nie zamierzasz dać mi spokoju to zostań ze mną podczas chemioterapii.**

Sądząc po minie Erika, nie przypadła mu do gustu propozycja Xaviera ale na obecną chwilę nie wiele mógł w tej kwestii zdziałać. Nawet dużo później patrzył na przyjaciela rozczarowany jego postawą. Prawda była taka, że Lehnsherr nienawidził uczucia bezsilności i w żaden sposób nie potrafił się z nim oswoić. Zamierzał wykorzystać każdy możliwy sposób by pomóc Xavierowi. Nie ważne, że on nie wierzył w powodzenie jego działań. Erik wierzył desperacko, za nich dwoje. Wierzył bo tylko to mu zostało. Wierzył bo rozpaczliwie bał się przestać.

 

Nie dalej niż dwadzieścia minut po tym nieprzyjemnym incydencie do sali Charles zawitała jedna z pielęgniarek. Miała jasne, falowane włosy, niebieskie oczy i krótki biały fartuszek. Zabrała Xaviera piętro niżej, do kliniki dziennej w wiadomym celu. Na szczęście szpital miał bardzo dobre warunki dla osób przyjmujących chemioterapię. Nie było tam jednego, wspólnego pokoju, gdzie każdy pacjent przyjmował swoją dawkę w fotelu. W klinice znajdowało się dziesięć pokoi, gdzie pacjenci mieli zapewnioną pełną prywatność. Mogli, leżeć, czytać lub robić co tylko umiliłoby im ten czas. Nie było też żadnej przeszkody żeby Erik mógł przy tym być. Gdy we trójkę dotarli na miejsce, Charles prawie bez pomocy blondynki, przeniósł się z wózka na łóżko. Do dojścia centralnego podłączono mu rurkę z chemią. Erik usiadł w fotelu, przy łóżku przyjaciela i towarzyszył mu przez kolejne półtorej godziny. Tym razem Charles już po kwadransie wpadł w objęcia Morfeusza a jego umysł przeniósł się na inny, neutralny grunt.

Charles znalazł się w ogrodzie przepełnionym rozmaitymi kwiatami w wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Był słoneczny, ciepły dzień a on siedział na ławce ogrodowej ze swoją ukochaną- Moirą. W ramionach tulił owoc ich wspólnej miłości. Czuł przepełniające go szczęście. Ciepło promieni słonecznych na jego skórze i słodkie zapachy kwiatów z ogrodu sprawiały, że sen ten wydawał mu się nadzwyczaj realny. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od swojego, nowo narodzonego potomka. Miał jego błękitne oczy, usta i nos. Był taki drobny i delikatny jak płatek kwiatu na wietrze.

„ _Jest idealny._ ” Wyszeptał zachwycony. Wtedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i w jego śnie pojawił się znajomy głos, który nawoływał go jakby zza szklanej osłony. Kiedy Charles się obrócił zobaczył nad sobą twarz Erika. Znów znajdowali się w szpitalu. Musiał zasnąć na moment.

- **Dokończysz na górze, Charles.** \- Tymi słowami przyjaciel dał mu do zrozumienia, że nadszedł czas żeby wrócić do siebie. Xavier podniósł się powoli do pozycji siedzącej. Zobaczył przed łóżkiem postać pielęgniarki, która ich tutaj przyprowadziła oraz wózek- dowód swojej nieporadności. Charles spojrzał na Erika, gotowego by dać mu wsparcie w przebyciu tej krótkiej drogi. Wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

 

- **Jesteś pewien, że czujesz się na siłach?** \- Zapytał Lehnsherr kiedy weszli do małego parku przy budynku szpitala. Charles nie chciał wracać do swojej sali. Nie chciał też używać wózka. Czuł się na nim jak bezużyteczny przedmiot, który nie mógł już dużej spełniać swojej funkcji. Potrzebował małego spaceru, kontaktu ze świeżym powietrzem. Dostał na to zgodę bo jeśli nie teraz to kiedy będzie miał następną okazję?

Zaciągał się chłodnym, jesiennym powietrzem i spoglądał w jasne niebo z błogim uśmiechem.

- **Oczywiście. Tutaj jestem wolny.** \- Spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz przyjaciela. Jego oczy błyszczały z radości. Ostatnie tygodnie w szpitalu były dla niego bardzo ciężkie. Na powietrzu czuł ulgę i swobodę. Nagle znalazł w sobie energię, której brakowało mu w szpitalnych murach.

Oprócz nich w parku było tylko kilka osób. Wyglądało na to, że również byli oni pacjentami tego samego szpitala. Liście intensywnie opadały z drzew, tworząc ziemi miękkie, różnobarwne okrycie.

- **Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić, Erik. Obiecaj, że zabierzesz mnie tutaj kiedy spadnie pierwszy śnieg.**

Charles nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego odpowiedzią przyjaciela na jego prośbę. Zaśmiał się w głos a potem podszedł do pobliskiej kupki liści. Wziął w dłonie pewną jej część i sypnął kolorowymi liśćmi w stronę Lehnsherra.

- **Co się dzieje, Erik? Kiedy byłeś młodszy nie lubiłeś zabawy w kupce liści?** \- Zapytał Charles jakby chciał sprowokować przyjaciela, który tylko stał na ścieżce, kilka kroków dalej i z żalem patrzył na popisy Xaviera. W końcu podszedł do niego ale bez zamiaru brania udziału w jego dziecinnej zabawie. Uważał raczej, że to akt desperacji z jego strony. Jednak kiedy Lehnsherr znalazł się w pobliżu, Charles nabrał ochoty na spontaniczną ucieczkę. Niestety, poślizgnął się na liściach i w locie zdążył jeszcze chwycić za kołnierz płaszcza przyjaciela. W ten sposób pociągnął go za sobą i obaj wylądowali na kupce jesiennych liści. Charles na dole, Erik nad nim. W pierwszej chwili Lehnsherr obawiał się o swojego przyjaciela ale jego strach ustał gdy tylko usłyszał jego radosny śmiech. Po chwili sam się uśmiechnął i spojrzał w jego lśniące szczęściem, błękitne oczy. Znów poczuł tą nieodpartą chęć pocałowania go. Bliskość sprzyjała temu pragnieniu więc Lehnsherr puścił mimo uszu wcześniejszy zakaz Xaviera i ponownie spróbował.

Charles szybko spostrzegł co zamierza zrobić Erik. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał uciekać. Poczuł delikatne muśnięcie ust przyjaciela na swoich wargach i zamknął oczy. Następnie połączył ich już prawdziwy pocałunek. Po części był on czuły i delikatny, idealny jak na pierwszy raz, ale szorstkość ust Erika czyniła jego smak unikatowym. Charles nie doznał nigdy czegoś podobnego.

Erik miał co do tego pocałunku podobne odczucia i nie zamierzał przepraszać za złamanie tego zakazu. Od dawna tłumił w sobie uczucia do Xaviera. Teraz to on zasłużył sobie żeby poczuć ulgę.

- **To było...** \- Charles odezwał się gdy tylko Lehsnherr się odsunął ale nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi. Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. W pewnej chwili przestał szukać bo poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w gardle. Natychmiast podniósł się do siadu. Erik nie zamierzał stawać mu na drodze. Dlatego sam wstał i podał rękę przyjacielowi. Charles przyjął ofertę pomocy i spojrzał na niego znów wyraźnie zmartwiony. Po radości na twarzy Xaviera nie było już nawet śladu. W środku też trudno było mu ją odnaleźć. Ledwie udawało mu się powstrzymać łzy.

- **Dlaczego mi to robisz, Erik? Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie tutaj i nie wrócisz do Berlina? Tam jest twoje życie i szansa na szczęście. Wanda i Pietro cię potrzebują. Nie możesz ich zawieść. Nie możesz pozwolić żebym ja zawiódł ciebie.** \- Ostatnie zdanie dodał ciszej. Czuł już w gardle gorzki smak żalu.

Erik początkowo myślał, że dostanie wykład o szanowaniu jego zdania ale to co się wydarzyło kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Dopiero teraz zobaczył jak Charles boi się śmierci. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że jest z nią irytująco pogodzony ale teraz zobaczył w jego oczach wielki, przytłaczający lęk. Nie pozostało mu zrobić nic innego jak przygarnąć przyjaciela do piersi i pozwolić by wypłakał się w jego płaszcz.

- **Będzie bolało, Erik.** -Odezwał się jeszcze raz drżącym głosem.

- **Nie dbam o to.** \- Erik odpowiedział mu stanowczo, a Charles tylko zacisnął palce na jego płaszczu.

 

Przy blasku zachodzącego słońca bezkresne wrzosowe pole wyglądało przepięknie. Niebo łączyło w sobie barwy od fioletu po intensywny pomarańcz. Charles stał z twarzą zwróconą w stronę słońca. Wrzosowe pole przecinała żółta, piaszczysta ścieżka, która ciągnęła się po sam horyzont. Charles spojrzał w dół i na piasku dostrzegł ślady małych dziecięcych bucików. Od razu pokierował się w jedynym możliwym kierunku, który wskazywały. Szedł bardzo długo aż w końcu trop się urwał. Wtedy podniósł wzrok i w blasku zachodzącego słońca, które miał tuż przed sobą, ujrzał postać małego chłopca. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż pięć lat. Co ciekawe, posiadł również rozkoszne, kasztanowe loczki, błękitne oczy, intensywnie czerwone usta i blade piegi na nosie, który do złudzenia przypominał nos Charles.

„ _Chodź, tato. Już czas. Nie chcesz być ze mną?_ ” Powiedział chłopiec wyciągając do Xaviera małą rączkę.

„ _David... Niczego nie pragnę bardziej_ ” Odpowiedział mu Charles poruszony, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, że ten mały chłopiec jest jego synem.

„ _Daj mi rękę. Zaprowadzę cię._ ” Zaproponował i gdy tylko Charles zamierzał przyjąć tą ofertę nagle oślepiło go słońce, które niespodziewanie wyskoczyło zza horyzontu. Następnie wzrosło dwukrotnie całkowicie uniemożliwiając mu dostrzeżenie chłopca. Charles spanikowany padł na ziemię. Nie mógł złapać oddechu. Czuł w klatce piersiowej miażdżący ucisk. Jego ciało było zlane potem. Sam nie wiedział kiedy wrzosowe pole zamieniło się na szpitalną salę. Ostre, białe światło z lampy umieszczonej nad jego łóżkiem świeciło mu prosto w oczy. Stała nad nim cała grupa ludzi w białych fartuchach. Jeden mężczyzna trzymał w rękach jakiś nieznany przyrząd. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie został reanimowany. Znajoma pielęgniarka zapinała mu koszulę od piżamy kiedy on starał się opanować swój przyspieszony oddech. Czuł się jakby wynurzył się z wody po długim bezdechu. Gdy, po czasie, zaczął już dochodzić do siebie pomyślał tylko jak to dobrze, że Erik nie musiał tego oglądać. Ledwie zdążył przywołać tą myśl, a jeden z pielęgniarzy odsunął od jego łóżka parawan. Wtedy Charles zobaczył przyjaciela za szybą, na korytarzu. Wyglądał jakby właśnie przeżył stokroć większy szok niż sam Xavier. Nie protestował nawet gdy pielęgniarka, ze względu na późną porę, wyprowadziła go z oddziału. Charles zdołał tylko na chwilę wyłapać jego spojrzenie ale mina przyjaciela utrwaliła się błyskawicznie w jego pamięci. Przez chwilę pożałował, że się obudził.

 

Rano Charles nadrabiał brak wymiotów zeszłego wieczoru. Był nie tylko osłabiony ale też przygnębiony po wczorajszej rozmowie z lekarzem. Usłyszał, że czasem zdarzają się podobne wypadki. Chemioterapia powoduje spustoszenie w całym organizmie i oprócz komórek nowotworowych, zabija także zdrowe. Dlatego może wyniszczać narządy. W tym każde serce. Lekarz z niezadowoloną miną stwierdził, że w jego przypadku mogą jedynie zmienić rodzaj chemioterapii ale to nie znaczy, że coś podobnego się nie zdarzy. Poza tym jeśli terapia będzie mniej agresywna, potrwa dłużej. Do tego nie ma gwarancji, że zadziała na jego chorobę. Charles nie wiedział co począć, chociaż nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Jeśli zostanie przy obecnych środkach długo nie przeżyje a na to nie może sobie pozwolić. Chyba należało powiedzieć Hankowi, że nici we wspólnych świąt.

 

Kiedy Charles przeżywał swoje rozterki, Lehnsherr był już w szpitalu ale do sali przyjaciela zawitał dopiero około godziny później.

- **Zapytałabym jak spałeś ale...** \- Długo myślał co powie gdy wreszcie zobaczy Xaviera ale nie potrafił ubrać swoich myśli w słowa. Ostatecznie jego wybór okazał się wyjątkowo nietrafny bo w sali zapadła niezręczna cisza. Charles utkwił wzrok w zawartości swojej szklanki. Od przebudzenia popijał tylko wodę. Nic innego nie mógł przełknąć.

Erik wszedł głębiej i usiadł na krześle, które już powoli zaczynał uważać za swoje. Trzymał w ręce drewniane pudełko w szachownicę. Xavier musiał przyznać, że zaciekawił go ten widok.

- **Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś sobie przypomnieć stare czasy.**

- **Och, nie mógłbym ci odmówić.** \- Stwierdził, po czym obaj uporządkowali blat jego szafki żeby móc rozłożyć na nim szachownicę.

- **Wiec... widziałeś co się działo wczorajszej nocy?** \- Charles miotał się trochę z tym pytaniem ale w końcu wziął się w garść i zdołał je zadać, gdy Erik ustawiał pionki na szachownicy. Przyjaciel rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

- **Nie, tylko przez chwilę. Potem postawili tam ten przeklęty parawan.** \- Przerwał na chwilę i spuści wzrok. Wziął głęboki oddech zanim ponownie spojrzał na Xaviera.

- **Myślałem, że zamęczą cię na śmierć.**

- **Oni tylko próbowali pomóc, Erik. Jak widać, udało im się.**

- **Sam mówiłeś, że nie starają się dostatecznie.**

- **Ja? Nic takiego nie mówiłem. Owszem, podają mi truciznę ale to żeby zabić chorobę, nie mnie.**

- **Ostatnim razem twierdziłeś, że ta twoja białaczka jest nieśmiertelna.** \- Erik uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił do ustawiania figur oraz pionków na szachownicy.

Charles zorientował się, że Lehnsherr najwyraźniej zamierzał się z nim droczyć więc posłał mu karcące spojrzenie.

- **Byłem w okropnym nastroju.**

- **Ach, tak. Teraz oczywiście jest ci lepiej bo nie ma to jak wrócić z zaświatów.**

- **Erik!** \- Upomniał go zaskoczony. Nie dowierzał, że specyficzne poczucie humoru przyjaciela sięga aż tak daleko. Najwyraźniej tak było bo Lehnsherr nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

- **Właściwie co tu robiłeś w środku nocy?**

- **Zakradłem się żeby popatrzeć jak śpisz.** \- Odpowiedział jakby nigdy nic, stawiając ostatnią figurę na planszy.

- **Myślałem, że już z tym skończyłeś.** \- Tym razem Charles był niepocieszony zachowaniem przyjaciela.

- **Z zakradaniem się do szpitali? Nigdy.** \- Erik uraczył go uśmiechem, w którym pokazał chyba wszystkie swoje równiutkie, białe ząbki. Charles musiał z sobą walczyć żeby nie zareagować śmiechem. Usiłował go czegoś nauczyć.

- **Z łamaniem prawa.**

- **Myślę, że za złamanie regulaminu szpitala nie posiedzę za długo. Ruszasz się pierwszy.**

Charles posłał mu znów ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, chociaż dobry nastrój przyjaciela zaczynał mu się powoli udzielać. Nie miał dziś siły na wielki wysiłek umysłowy ale nie mógł mu odmówić jednej partii szachów. Kiedyś to uwielbiali, ponieważ obaj byli w tej grze piekielnie dobrzy i stanowili dla siebie idealnych przeciwników. Charles przesunął jeden ze swoich pionków, wykonując pierwszy ruch.

- **Skoro już zgodziłeś się na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości to może opowiesz mi historię tej twojej brylantowej błyskotki?** \- Zapytał Erik, wykonując od razu kolejny ruch.

- **O pierścionku? Bardzo proszę. Niedługo po tym jak wyjechałeś poznałem piękną policjantkę. Miała na imię Moira. Byłem wtedy młody i zakochany do szaleństwa. Szybko się oświadczyłem...** \- Gdy Charles dotarł do najtrudniejszego momentu opowieści, zrobił długą przerwę. Chciał opowiedzieć to szybko i bezboleśnie ale chyba nie było na to odpowiedniego sposobu.

- **Potem oddała mi pierścionek.** \- Wykonał kolejny ruch na szachownicy.

- **Bez powodu?** \- Erik patrzył na przyjaciela podejrzliwie.

- **Był powód. Widzisz... spotykaliśmy się już ponad rok. Poprosiłem ją o rękę bo spodziewała się mojego dziecka. Mieliśmy swoje małe plany. Chcieliśmy skromnego ślubu w Westchester i spokojnego życia dla naszej rodziny. Gdy tylko dowiedzieliśmy się, że to chłopiec, planowaliśmy jakie nadamy mu imię. Stanęło na David. Moira upierała się aby drugie odziedziczył po swoim ojcu, a więc David Charles. Wyobrażaliśmy sobie jak będzie wyglądał. Moira zawsze mówiła, że będzie miał moje oczy, a ja chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak na jego główce rosną jej kasztanowe włosy. Pewnego dnia Moira dostała silnych bóli. Krwawiła kiedy zawiozłem ją do szpitala. Chyba nie zdążyłem...** \- Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

Słuchał go w wielkim skupieniu, ale mimo to nie miał pojęcia co mógł czuć wtedy Charles. Za to nareszcie zrozumiał dlaczego tak żarliwie walczy żeby on wziął odpowiedzialność za swoje dzieci. Xavier nie miał na to szansy.

- **Miałby teraz pięć lat i wiesz co? Ostatnio znów mi się śni.** \- Charles uśmiechnął się w sposób, który przywodził na myśl marzyciela. Nigdy nim nie był ale chciał być dobrym ojcem. Dałby wiele żeby dostać na to szansę, chociaż wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Podejrzenia Erika były trafne. Charles odnalazł w sobie nowe powołanie. Zamierzał przekonać przyjaciela do przyjęcia roli ojca, ponieważ sam nie umiał się pogodzić ze swoją stratą.

- **Tak czy owak, po tym co się stało już nic między nami nie wyglądało tak samo. Rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie, jak dojrzali ludzie. Wtedy Moira oddała mi pierścionek.**

- **To dla ciebie symbol utraconych szans?**

- **To dla mnie symbol nadziei. Nadziei na tęczę po letniej burzy i na powtarzalny charakter szczęścia w życiu.** \- Charles odtwarzał te słowa z pamięci. Powtarzał je już wielokrotnie ale dziś nie czuł ich mocy. Zupełnie jakby niepostrzeżenie ulotniła się z jego serca, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę. Nikt mu nie powiedział, że chemioterapia zabija też nadzieję... a może po prostu nie chciał słuchać?

Dalsza gra przebiegała bez rewelacji. Na końcu Charles przegrał, ponieważ nie mógł już znaleźć w sobie siły by postarać się na więcej. Widział, że Erik dawał mu wygrać ale nie mógł na to pozwolić. Gra musiała być sprawiedliwa.

 

Wieczorem zagroził, że nie zaśnie póki Erik nie opuści jego sali. Nie chciał by niesforny Lehnsherr miał przez niego kłopoty.

Erik w końcu wstał z krzesła, zabrał z oparcia swój płaszcz i pochylił się do Xaviera żeby pocałować go na pożegnanie. Ten od razu się speszył. Nie przywykł jeszcze do tak czułych pożegnań z przyjacielem. Z lękiem zerknął za szybę, czy aby nikt ich nie widzi. Erik nie chciał czekać aż Xavier zajrzy w każdy kąt więc chwycił go za podbródek i pocałował krótko bez jego zgody.

- **Bolało?** \- Zapytał Lehnsherr, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi na swoje, nieco złośliwe pytanie. Nauczył się takiego podejścia do świata jeszcze długo przed tym jak poznał Charlesa. Po wyjściu z sali zaczepił go jego lekarz.

- **Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że zgodził się pan zostać dawcą szpiku dla pana Xaviera. Możliwe, że uratuje mu pan tym życie.**

Erik uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany tą miłą wiadomością na koniec dnia.

- **Oczywiście zadbamy o pana anonimowość.**

- **Lepiej zadbajcie o jego zdrowie.** \- Odpowiedział Lehnsherr niezainteresowany dalszą wymianą zdań z mężczyzną w białym fartuchu. Po tych słowach narzucił na plecy płaszcz i opuścił szpital, chociaż najchętniej także tej nocy posiedziałby przez kilka godzin przy łóżku przyjaciela, celebrując każdy jego oddech.

 

Nawet jeśli Erika przy nim nie było, Charles spotkał go ponownie gdy tylko odwiedził krainę snów. Siedział na fotelu, w jego pokoju. Wyglądał jakby na niego czekał. Był taki spokojny i stateczny jak na jawie. Zupełnie jak bezpieczna przystań na morzu podczas gdy wokół szaleje sztorm. Charles teraz już wiedział, że go od siebie nie odepchnie ale ciągle martwił się co z nim będzie gdy go zabraknie.


	8. Wspaniała rzecz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles kończy chemioterapię i poddaje się zabiegowi przeszczepu szpiku. Nadchodzą święta. Erik nadal nie może znaleźć wspólnego języka z przyjaciółmi Xaviera.

Charles przetrwał do końca cyklu chemioterapii, chociaż nie było łatwo. Dni na oddziale onkologicznym dłużyły się w nieskończoność, a kolejne wlewy wcale nie były przyjemniejsze. Xavier miał jednak szczęście, gdyż jego choroba poddała się leczeniu mimo konieczności zastosowania łagodniejszych środków. Erik został przy nim, jak obiecał, i chociaż wewnętrznie mocno przeżywał chorobę przyjaciela, przy nim starał się zachowywać spokój. Gładził go po plecach i podtrzymywał gdy targały nim wymioty. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo mu tym pomagał. Zostawił też trochę przestrzeni dla pozostałych przyjaciół Xaviera. Kiedy nie przesiadywał w szpitalu, nikt nie widział co działo się za drzwiami jego pokoju. Erik nadal starał się znaleźć sposób by pomóc Charlesowi. Mimo jego wyraźnego zakazu, szukał najnowszych, skutecznych terapii i obserwował postępy medycyny w walce z rakiem. Znalazł nawet obszerny artykuł o skuteczności medycyny alternatywnej ale Xavier nie chciał o tym nawet słuchać.

 

Pewnego dnia, już w drugim tygodniu grudnia Erik przeżył szok, kiedy dostał się do sali przyjaciela i zobaczył w niej puste łóżko z pościelą przygotowaną do wymiany. Po rzeczach Charlesa nie było nawet śladu. Nawiedziła go wtedy przerażająca myśl. Wybiegł na korytarz i rozgorączkowany złapał za ramiona niewinną pielęgniarkę, która akurat przechodziła korytarzem, niosąc pojemniczki z lekami.

- **Gdzie jest Xavier!?** \- Krzyknął w emocjach, potrząsając przerażoną dziewczyną.

- **Proszę się uspokoić!** \- Usiłowała uwolnić się z uścisku Lehnsherra, rozsypując, przy tym, tabletki na podłodze. Erik po raz kolejny stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Łóżko Charlesa było puste jakby nigdy go nie zajmował. Widział jak liche jest zdrowie przyjaciela. Co jeśli tym razem jego serce przestało bić już na zawsze? Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Niewiele brakowało żeby ochrona usunęła go ze szpitala. Na szczęście po jakimś czasie personelowi udało się dotrzeć do Lehnsherra i dopiero wtedy dowiedział się, że Charles żyje. Został tylko umieszczony w izolatce. Erik wiele czytał o jego rodzaju białaczki i rozumiał już system leczenia. Chemioterapia miała zniszczyć jego chorobę oraz szpik. Wiedział, że bez niego najbezpieczniejszy będzie w izolacji. Erik wcześniej zgłosił się na badania żeby zostać dawcą. Szczęśliwie okazał się właściwą osobą. Nie przykładał wagi do tego jak zabieg pobrania szpiku miał wyglądać. Czuł satysfakcję, ponieważ udowodnił, że Xavier się mylił, a on ma jednak tę moc by uratować mu życie. Przynajmniej tak mówił mu lekarz. Sam zabieg okazał się niemal bezbolesny. Erik otrzymał leki, które spowodowały uwalnianie szpiku do krwi. Około tydzień później został podłączony do maszyny, która przepompowując jego krew, izolowała z niej komórki szpiku. Wszystko trwało może trzy godziny. Lehnsherr wyobrażał to sobie zupełnie inaczej. Nie zamierzał się oszukiwać. Nie oddałby szpiku gdyby nie potrzebował go Charles, ale ludzie, który czerpali radość z pomocy innym, na pewno nie mieli się czego bać.

 

Charles słyszał od innych chorych, że najgorsze samopoczucie towarzyszy pierwszemu wlewowi. To miał już za sobą ale po kolejnych nie czuł się wcale tak jak wcześniej. Energia, którą odzyskał na moment podczas jesiennego spaceru po parku z Erikiem, nie wróciła. Szpitalna atmosfera go przytłaczała. Przeżył też małe załamanie gdy włosy zaczęły mu wychodzić garściami. Nie mógł już tego ukryć przed Erikiem. Bez nich czuł się przygnębiony i nieatrakcyjny. Wkrótce potem stracił też brwi i rzęsy. Studiował biologię i wiedział co nieco o funkcjonowaniu ludzkiego organizmu. Znał powód, dla którego musiał pożegnać się ze swoją fryzurą. Toksyny. Ta wiedza nie pomagała mu uporać się z kolejną stratą. Dobrze, że miał przy sobie Erika. Dla niego musiał przeżyć.

- **Odrosną, Charles. Jak tylko puszczą cię do domu.** \- Mówił mu za każdym razem gdy Xavier [ubolewał nad swoją łysiną](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/post/106371475991/au-charles-has-leukemia-and-lost-his-hair-during).

Radość Charlesa z posiadania takiego przyjaciela była niewysłowiona. Najbardziej cieszył go fakt, że nie musi się przy nim niczego krępować. Mogli rozmawiać o wszystkim. Zarówno o nadziejach na powrót do domu i na uczelnię, jak i o lęku przed porażką w dalszym leczeniu. Nie zawsze miał siłę wyrażać swoje uczucia ale czasem towarzyszyło mu wrażenie, że wcale nie musi o nich mówić, żeby Lehnsherr wiedział co czuje. Kochał te chwile, kiedy Erik, wbrew zakazom pielęgniarek, niepostrzeżenie wślizgiwał się do jego łóżka i otaczał go ciepłym ramieniem. Kiedy Charles czuł się słabo i nie miał ochoty na rozmowę czasem tylko odwracał się do niego i opierał czubek nosa o przyjemnie ciepłą szyję przyjaciela. Przymykał oczy i uśmiechał się lekko, starając się zapamiętać zapach jego skóry.

- **Kocham cię, Erik.** \- Wyszeptał kiedyś półprzytomny, gdy wydawało mu się, że leżą na plaży przy wschodzie słońca, a szelest szpitalnej pościeli to szum fal. Nie pamiętał co na to Erik. Charles nie był nawet pewien czy powiedział to na jawie czy może już w śnie.

 

Przeniesienie Charlesa do izolatki wiele zmieniło. Chociaż Xavier znał zamiłowanie przyjaciela do łamania szpitalnego regulaminu, wiedział, że tym razem się nie pojawi. Nawet lekarzom nie wolno było wchodzić do jego sali bez ochronnej odzieży, a swoje kontakty i tak ograniczali do minimum. Każda rzecz, którą Charles chciał zabrać ze sobą została wyjałowiona. Tak samo w przypadku jedzenia, które już wcześniej było okropne. Xavier był przekonany o konieczności spędzenia nadchodzących tygodni w samotności. Przynajmniej do momentu kiedy zobaczył jak jedna z pielęgniarek prowadzi do niego Erika. Z pewnością oczarował ją swoim urokiem. Charles, jak nikt inny, wiedział, że Lehnsherr potrafi go doskonale wykorzystać. Niestety, nawet jego czar nie wystarczył by wejść do środka. Kiedy Erik stanął przy dzielącej ich szybie, Charles również podniósł się z łóżka i zrobił kilka kroków w jego kierunku. Ułożył dłoń na szklanej powłoce i spojrzał w twarz przyjaciela. Wyglądał jakby spotkało go coś niespodziewanego i bardzo przykrego ale teraz powoli zaczynał wracać do normalnego stanu. Lehnsherr uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przyłożył rękę do szyby, z drugiej strony. Gdyby nie zimne szkło, teraz zapewne poczuliby swój dotyk.

 

Erik po tym krótkim spotkaniu nadal czuł wewnętrzny niepokój. Co prawda, wiedział już przynajmniej, że Charles żyje ale brak możliwości spotkania się z nim jak do tej pory, nie pocieszał go. Jakby tego było mało dowiedział się od lekarza czegoś, co zachwiało jego pewność w sprawie odzyskania zdrowia przez przyjaciela.

- **Musi pan wiedzieć, że przeszczep szpiku nie gwarantuje powrotu do zdrowia. Pan Xavier ma teraz przed sobą ostatnią prostą. Będę z panem szczery. Okres odnowy szpiku stanowi najtrudniejszy czas dla pacjenta. Wielu z nich tutaj kończy swoją walkę z chorobą.**

- **Co to znaczy?**

- **Próbuję powiedzieć, że następne tygodnie będę decydujące. Jeśli pan Xavier je przeżyje to szansa na pełny powrót do zdrowia znacznie wzrośnie. Na chwilę obecną możemy tylko czekać. Proszę być dobrej myśli.**

Erik starał się myśleć pozytywnie ale trudno było się tego trzymać, kiedy sugerowano mu, że Charles może umrzeć w przeciągu kilku tygodni. Najgorsze w obecnej sytuacji było to, że jeśli faktycznie jego przyjaciel poczułby się gorzej, to nie mógł się nawet do niego zbliżyć. Erik nie zamierzał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że będzie go żegnał zza szyby. Nawet według niego to było nieludzkie.

Erik pamiętał tę noc, kiedy po raz pierwszy zakradł się w do sali Charles żeby posiedzieć przy jego łóżku. Przyglądał się w spokoju jak przyjaciel oddycha, kiedy nagle serce zaczęło odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Lehnsherr kłamał, że nie miał szansy zobaczyć wtedy niczego niepokojącego ale w rzeczywistości był cały w strachu zanim pielęgniarka wyprowadziła go z sali. Widział jak Charles się poci, traci oddech a później blednie. Dalszy bieg wydarzeń obserwował zza szyby i widział jeszcze całkiem dokładnie jak elektrody pierwszy raz dotknęły ciała Xaviera. Dopiero później ktoś z zespołu medycznego zorientował się, że zapomnieli o parawanie. Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy naprawdę poczuł, że może go stracić. Tyle został ukryć przed starym przyjacielem aby przynajmniej o niego się już nie martwił.

 

W posiadłości Xaviera tegoroczne Święta były wyjątkowo skromne. Nie ze względu na ograniczone środki. Raczej przez umiarkowany zapał domowników. Zwykle to właśnie Charles najbardziej dbał o świąteczną atmosferę. Budził w sercach swoich przyjaciół miłość i nadzieję. Przejawiał przy tym wielki entuzjazm. Uśmiech Charlesa zdawał się mieć magiczną moc. Dzięki niemu na sercu robiło się ciepło a w powietrzu czuć było zapach radości. Święta bez niego były inne... Jakby brakowało im podstawowego elementu. Erik nie chciał brać w nich udziału. Tym bardziej, że nie były one częścią jego tradycji. Dla Charlesa byłby gotowy zasiąść ze wszystkimi do świątecznego obiadu i tak dalej, ale bez niego nie zamierzał się w to bawić. Tym bardziej, że nie wszyscy przyjaciele Xaviera patrzyli na niego przychylnie. Hank, za każdym razem gdy na niego spojrzał, wyglądał jakby mu zwyczajnie nie ufał. Logan ani trochę nie krył swojej wrogości wobec Lehnsherra, a Raven chyba ciągle miała mu za złe to porwanie i niedelikatne zakończenie związku. Scott i Jean najwyraźniej wzięli sobie za punkt honoru urządzenie tych Świąt mimo nieobecności Charlesa. Erik miał wrażenie, że w tym domu tylko Ororo ma do niego neutralne podejście. Tak czy inaczej, nie zamierzał spędzać tam więcej czasu niż było to konieczne. Gdy nadszedł czas na świętowanie również wyszedł. Wolał włóczyć się po mieście niż patrzeć na udawaną życzliwość ludzi, który go nie tolerują. Oczywiście znalazł się też w szpitalu żeby chociaż przez chwilę popatrzeć na Charlesa. Przyglądał mu się zza szyby ale tym razem nie było z nim kontaktu. Erik był bardzo rozczarowany.

 

Po ostatnim spotkaniu z Erikiem, Charles nie widywał go bardzo długo. Właściwie nie zobaczył go już do końca okresu spędzonego w izolatce. Czuł się samotny chociaż kilka razy rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi przez telefon. To nie potrafiło mu zastąpić spotkania oko w oko. Preferował je odkąd pamiętał. Teraz osobiście spotykał się tylko ze swoim lekarzem prowadzącym. Raz dopadała go jakaś infekcja. Niebezpiecznie wysoka gorączka dawała mu się we znaki. Towarzyszyło mu przy tym dokuczliwe uczucie zimna. Drżał w swoim łóżku, otulony kołdrą nie mogąc znaleźć w sobie siły nawet na zmianę pozycji. Pocił się jak w piekle i nawet oddychanie sprawiało mu trudność. Leki przeciwgorączkowe obniżyły nieco temperaturę ale i tak daleko jej było do normy. Charles wrócił do siebie dopiero po kilku dniach. Chociaż trudno było w to uwierzyć, lekarz powiedział mu po wszystkim, że jego szanse na wyleczenie znacznie wzrosły. Przeszczepiony szpik podjął pracę a w jego organizmie pojawiły się pierwsze komórki nowej krwi.

- **To powód do świętowania. Zatrzymamy pana jeszcze na tydzień lub dwa, a potem, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, porozmawiamy o wypisie.**

Charles zamiast poczuć ulgę, nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa lekarza. Tkwił w szpitalu od października a teraz miał wrócić do domu? Marzył o tym od dawna ale chyba niepostrzeżenie wrósł już w szpitalne łóżko. Myśl o wolności wydawała mu się taka nierealna. Słowa lekarza rozbudziły nadzieję w umęczonym sercu Xaviera. Teraz myślał już tylko o powrocie do domu. Kiedy w końcu nadszedł ten upragniony dzień na korytarzu czekali na niego Hank i Raven. Charles zawiązał szalik, zapiął płaszcz i jeszcze tylko naciągnął na głowę czapkę. Ukończył chemioterapię niecały miesiąc temu więc jego włosy zaczynały powoli odrastać. To zjawisko niezmiernie cieszyło Xaviera, chociaż wiedział, że skutki przebytego leczenia jeszcze długo nie dadzą mu od siebie odpocząć.

- **Raven, Hank!** \- Charles uradowany uścisnął przyjaciół na powitanie. Poprawił sobie na ramieniu torbę, z rzeczami i grzecznie odmówił kiedy Hank zaproponował pomoc w jej przeniesieniu do samochodu. Był dumny z tego, że sam ma siłę ją nieść. Minie jeszcze trochę czasu zanim w pełni wróci do dawnej kondycji, ale na razie był zdrowy. Gdy tylko usłyszał te słowa, świat od razu wydał mu się piękniejszy.

- **Proszę pamiętać o badaniach kontrolnych. Nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone.** \- Zawołał za nimi lekarz, kiedy całą trójką spieszyli się do wyjścia. Charles zauważył jak Hank bierze za rękę Raven i a na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się radosny uśmiech.

- **Dziękuję! Będę pamiętał!** \- Odpowiedział Charles pełen optymizmu i energii zanim zniknął za drzwiami oddziału.

 

Kiedy dotarli do domu, Charlesowi spieszyło się do środka bo wierzył, że zastanie tam Erika. Pozwolił więc by Hank tym razem zaopiekował się jego torbą. Kiedy popchnął, masywne drzwi wejściowe, od razu zauważył przyjaciela u szczytu schodów. Serce zabiło mu mocniej i od razu pobiegł mu na spotkanie. Widząc to, Erik postarał się żeby zejść jak najszybciej. Chciał skrócić dzielącą ich odległość żeby przyjaciel się nie przemęczał. Ledwie utrzymał się w pozycji stojącej, kiedy Charles przeskoczył kilka ostatnich stopni i chwycił go w swoje ramiona.

- **Erik, tęskniłem za tobą.**

Lehnsherr zaskoczony uśmiechnął się ledwie widocznie i przygarnął do siebie rozradowanego przyjaciela.

- **Przepraszam.** \- Odezwał się niespodziewanie. Charles lekko zdezorientowany oderwał się od Lehnsherra i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- **Nie zabrałem cię do parku kiedy spadł pierwszy śnieg.**

Charles po chwili roześmiał się rozbawiony. Nie sądził, że przyjaciel będzie o tym pamiętał. To oczywiste, że nie mógł dotrzymać słowa. Pierwszy śnieg oglądał przez okno w swojej izolatce ale to była już przeszłość. Charles chciał zamknąć ten rozdział raz na zawsze. Teraz rozpoczynał nowe życie.

- **Och, Erik. Jeszcze nie raz będziesz miał okazję oglądać ze mną pierwszy śnieg.** \- Zarzucił ręce na szyję przyjaciela. Miał ochotę go pocałować ale wciąż bardzo się krępował. Poza tym stał o stopień niżej, a nawet na tym samym poziomie musiałby do tego stanąć na palcach. Erik niepodziewanie pochylił się do niego i złożył czuły pocałunek na szyi przyjaciela.

- **Ech, Charles! Nie jesteście sami. Idźcie do pokoju!** \- Zawołała od progu Raven z udawanym niesmakiem. Za chwilę u jej boku pojawił się Hank z torbą Charlesa.

Xavier czuł jak jego policzki płoną ze wstydu. Czy to, że jest w o wiele bliższych stosunkach z Erikiem, stało się tak oczywiste? Był strasznie zażenowany. Tym bardziej, że nie wiedział co jego przyjaciele sądzą o tego rodzaju związkach. Raven najwyraźniej nie miała nic przeciwko, a Hank, na chwilę obecną, nie widział świata poza nią. Erik nigdy nie wyglądał mu na skrępowanego ich bliskością w miejscach, gdzie mogli ich dojrzeć inni. Wręcz dążył do niej. Jakby chciał żeby całe otoczenie dokładnie sobie przyswoiło, że Charles należy do niego i nikt inny nie ma prawa go dotknąć. Xavier zabrał ręce od przyjaciela i szybkim krokiem wrócił do Hanka, by odebrać od niego swoją torbę.

- **Przepraszam, Raven. Zaniosę tylko swoje rzeczy do pokoju, zmienię ubranie i zaraz wracam. Jestem głodny jak wilk. Może coś zamówimy?**

- **Właściwie, Charles, dzisiaj mamy coś specjalnego. Z okazji twojego powrotu.** \- Poinformował go Hank, podając Xavierowi do ręki jego torbę.

- **To bardzo miło z waszej strony. Za chwilę zejdę.**

Charles był ciekaw, co też wymyślili dla niego przyjaciele. Na pewno miało to związek z obiadem i świetnie się składało bo Xavier od dawna miał ochotę na jakikolwiek posiłek o zachęcającym zapachu i, wcale nie gorszym, smaku. Właściwie wszystko było lepsze od szpitalnego jedzenia. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że przyjaciele przygotują dla niego coś takiego...

 

Gdy Xavier wrócił na dół, tak jak obiecał, nie zastał nikogo przy schodach, więc od razu pokierował się do jadalni. Żeby się do niej dotrzeć wybrał drogę przez salon. Tam, ku swojemu zdumieniu, zobaczył w pełni przystrojoną choinkę i masę świątecznych dekoracji.

- **Och...** \- Cichy okrzyk zdumienia wyrwał się z jego ust. Przystanął tylko na chwilę żeby ogarnąć wszystko wzrokiem a potem pokierował swoje kroki prosto do jadalni. To co zobaczył tam było dla niego jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem. Stół, przykryty białym obrusem, zastawiony był prawdziwie świątecznymi daniami. Pieczony indyk z farszem, sos borówkowy, zapiekanka z fasoli, różne sałatki oraz pieczone warzywa. Po środku stołu znalazł dla siebie miejsce nawet dziewięcioramienny, żydowski świecznik używany podczas święta Chanuka. Charles od razu wyłapał niepasujący element i zaskoczony spojrzał na Erika, który w otoczeniu reszty przyjaciół stał przy stole, czekając na jego reakcję.

- **Nie patrz tak na mnie, Charles. To nie był mój pomysł.** \- Lehnsherr wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok zażenowany.

- **Pomyślałam, że dobrze byłoby postarać się żeby Erik nie czuł się wśród nas obco.** \- Odezwała się Ororo z życzliwym uśmiechem, kierowanym do Lehnsherra. Do czegoś takiego Erik nie był przyzwyczajony.

- **Przesunęliście dla mnie święta?** \- Zapytał Charles wzruszony wielkim gestem swoich przyjaciół. Zaraz potem wynagrodził im starania serdecznymi uściskami. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co dla niego zrobili. Wcale nie czuł, że wrócił do domu w środku stycznia. Wydawało się, że trafił idealnie na świąteczny obiad. Wszyscy razem zasiedli do stołu zapełnionego smakołykami i spędzili ten czas w atmosferze radości i ciepła. Tylko Erik był trochę milczący, ale Charles co chwila zerkał w jego kierunku i posyłał przyjacielowi uśmiechy żeby go rozruszać.

 

Wieczorem udał się razem z nim do swojego pokoju. Charles opadł, od razu, na łóżko. Był szczęśliwy, najedzony i nieco już zmęczony przez nadmiar wrażeń. Skrzyżował ręce pod głową i przymknął oczy z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Erik, nie odrywając wzroku od przyjaciela, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej. Usiadł na brzegu jego łóżka i w milczeniu wbił wzrok w jego twarz.

Charles czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Podniósł jedną powiekę żeby upewnić się, czy instynkt go nie myli. Gdy zobaczył wzrok przyjaciela roześmiał się cicho.

- **Erik, przestań mi się przyglądać. To krępujące.**

Lehnsherr ani myślał przestać. Czuł się jakby nie widział go lata. Teraz nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać go od intensywnego nadrabiania tego czasu.

- **Nie dałem ci jeszcze mojego prezentu.** \- Odezwał się po chwili, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej przyjaciela. Przesunął palcami po miękkiej tkaninie jego granatowego swetra, aż dotarł pod szyje, gdzie spod swetra wystawał kołnierz białej koszuli.

Charles zaciekawiony wspomnieniem o prezentach otworzył szeroko oczy.

- **Mówiłem ci już. Nie mam nic w zamian.**

- **Nie sądzę...** \- Dla Erika największym darem było posiadanie Xaviera przy swoim boku. Widząc go teraz przed sobą zdrowego, uśmiechniętego i zrelaksowanego, nie mógł sobie wyobrazić niczego, co uszczęśliwiłoby go bardziej. Pochylił się do przyjaciela żeby podarować mu swój prezent. Tej nocy Erik nie opuścił już pokoju Charlesa.

 

- **Erik, muszę ci przyznać rację.**

- **Hm?** \- Erik gładził skórę na głowie przyjaciela, pokrytą przez delikatne, odrastające włoski. Charles w tym czasie, opierał policzek na jego nagim ramieniu. Okrywała ich tylko kołdra Xaviera.

- **Jednak mnie uratowałeś.**

Erik znieruchomiał i otworzył szeroko oczy, zdumiony. Sądził, że Charles nie wie kto był dawcą jego szpiku. Lekarze mieli zadbać o jego anonimowość. Nie mógł dopuścić żeby Xavier czuł się, wobec niego, do czegoś zobowiązany.

- **Jesteś bardzo potężnym człowiekiem, Erik.** \- Dodał Charles, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi przyjaciela.

- **Mieli ci nie mówić.**

Charles zamrugał zdziwiony jego słowami i podniósł się nieco, żeby spojrzeć na Erika.

- **Czego mieli mi nie mówić?** \- Zapytał bez zrozumienia.

- **Ech, nie ważne.** \- Przez zwykłe nieporozumienie Lehnsherr niemal sam opowiedział mu o swoim niespodziewanym geście. Teraz było mu wstyd.

Xavier zmrużył oczy i po chwili poderwał się do siadu wstrząśnięty. Z jego inteligencją to była tylko kwestia czasu zanim domyśli się prawdy.

- **To ty byłeś tym tajemniczym dawcą?** \- Zapytał zdumiony, ze wzrokiem zawieszonym na postaci przyjaciela.

Erik czuł jak pali go twarz. Zasłonił oczy wierzchem dłoni.

- **Idź spać, Charles. Jutro o tym pogadamy.**

 


	9. Pozwól jej płynąć

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles i Erik żyją pełnią życia. Świętują powrót do zdrowia Xaviera. Erik stara się go nawet uczynić członkiem swojej rodziny.

Czysty, biały śnieg, muskany przez delikatne promienie słońca na zimowym niebie, oślepiał swoim jaskrawym blaskiem. Charles zmrużył oczy i strącił cienką warstwę śnieżnego puchu, zalegającą na ławce przed imponującym budynkiem, który miał szczęście nazywać domem. Usiadł w miejscu, które udało mu się oczyścić, uprzednio kładąc na nim koc aby się nie pomoczyć. Westchnął cicho i roztarł zmarznięte dłonie. Chłód szczypał go w nos a z ust, przy każdym oddechu, wydobywała się para. Chciał być przez chwilę sam ze swoimi myślami. Do niedawna nie odważyłby się nawet stwierdzić, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane poczuć chód zimowego powietrza. Chuchnął na swoje zmarznięte dłonie, nadal starając się zapewnić im trochę ciepła, przez pocieranie.

- **Może dasz się zaprosić do środka na ciepłą herbatę albo kubek gorącej czekolady?** \- Usłyszał zza swoich pleców. Zdumiony Xavier odruchowo się odwrócił. Wtedy ujrzał postać drobnej dziewczyny w długiej, czarnej kurtce i wysokich, zimowych butach. Choć miała ciemną karnację, jej włosy barwą przypominały śniegu.

- **Dziękuję, Ororo. Wolałbym tutaj przez chwilę posiedzieć jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.** \- Nici z samotnego analizowania swoich myśli i wspomnień. Charles nie miał serca odmawiać dziewczynie towarzystwa. Swoje rozmyślanie mógł przełożyć na kiedy indziej.

- **Oczywiście, że nie. Chciałam tylko upewnić się czy wszystko w porządku.** \- Dziewczyna obeszła ławkę Xaviera i stanęła przed nim, obejmując się ramionami. Chociaż mieszkała w Nowym Jorku od kilku lat, to nadal nie był jej klimat. Chłód dokuczał jej chyba bardziej niż Charlesowi. Xavier przez chwilę przyglądał się przyjaciółce zadumany, aż nagle uderzyła go rzeczywistość i zeskoczył z ławki jak poparzony.

- **Och, jasne. Usiądź. Mogę podzielić się z tobą moim kocem. Chociaż... jest trochę mokry ale to nie szkodzi. Rozłożymy go inaczej.**

Ororo zaśmiała się, rozbawiona zachowaniem przyjaciela. Nie próbowała mu wyjaśnić, że niepotrzebnie się stara. Widziała, że jest zestresowany zanikiem swoich manier, bo w takich przypadkach zawsze wypowiadał na głos swoje myśli z zawrotną prędkością. Razem z nim rozłożyła koc tak żeby bezpiecznie mogły zmieścić się na nim dwie osoby.

- **Już dobrze, Charles. Pomyślałam tylko, że powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć. To dotyczy Erika. Pewnie sam ci tego nie powie, ale wydaje mi się, że jest bardzo zagubiony. Oczywiście, wszyscy tak się czuliśmy kiedy leżałeś w szpitalu ale on przeżył to chyba najbardziej. Myślę, że wciąż nie może odnaleźć się wśród nas. Nie wiem w czym rzecz ale wyczuwam wokół niego jakąś niewidzialną barierę. Próbowałam nawiązać kontakt, dać mu wsparcie. Żeby nie musiał czuć się sam, ale on jest taki... daleki.**

Charles doskonale rozumiał słowa Ororo. Kiedy poznał Erika, podczas swoich studiów na Uniwersytecie Oksfordzkim, ten człowiek był dla niego zagadką. Jak układanka, składająca się z tak wielu niedopasowanych elementu, że trudno wyodrębnić choćby brzegi. Oczywiście nie ma takich puzzli, których nie dałoby się złożyć ale na to trzeba czasu. Charlesowi, na rozwikłanie zagadki Erika, nie starczyły te wszystkie lata przez które go znał. Wiedział o nim wiele ale ciągle czuł, że jeszcze raz tyle pozostawało do odkrycia.

- **To cały Erik, Ororo. On zawsze był samotnikiem. Na pewno potrzebowałby czasu żeby zacząć w pełni funkcjonować w takiej rodzinie jak nasza. Z radością bym mu w tym pomógł ale nie tędy droga. Na Erika czekają niezakończone sprawy w Berlinie. Nie ma sensu zmuszać go do otwierania się przed nami. Póki co, na pewno wie, że może szukać u nas wsparcia, ale lada chwila przyjdzie mu zatroszczyć się o własną rodzinę. To jest ważniejsze.**

- **Nadal uważasz, że Erik nie jest jednym z nas. Nie sądzisz, że to dla niego krzywdzące.**

Charles starał się przypomnieć sobie w jakich okolicznościach padły te słowa. Wydawało mu się, że wtedy w pobliżu był tylko Erik i Raven. Samo nasuwało się, kto przekazał jego przemyślenia dalej. Xavier westchnął, oparł ramię na oparciu ławki, odwracając się do przyjaciółki przodem i odpowiedział.

- **Erik jest jednym z nas. Żywię do niego tak samo ciepłe uczucia, jak do ciebie, Raven i reszty. Po prostu nie chcę żeby tutaj mieszkał kiedy ktoś czeka na niego w Niemczech. Przykro mi to mówić, Ororo, ale my jesteśmy tutaj razem dlatego, że zostaliśmy sami. Zebraliśmy się aby mieć siebie nawzajem. Erik, chociaż jeszcze nie oswoił się z tą myślą, nie jest sam. Jego dzieci go potrzebują dlatego nie zamierzam wpajać mu, że powinien zostać z nami.**

- **Chcesz go nakłonić do wyjazdu?** \- Zapytała dziewczyna, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie. Nie z powodu Erika. Martwiła się jak to wpłynie na samopoczucie Charlesa. Wszyscy w domu wiedzieli już, że obaj bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Wyjazd Lehnsherra do Europy w celu odzyskania dzieci, jednoznacznie przekreślał ich związek.

Słowa Ororo uderzyły Xaviera. W zasadzie do tego dążył, ale tak bezpośrednia konfrontacja z rzeczywistością okazała się bardzo nieprzyjemna.

- **Ech, tak myślę...** \- Spuścił wzrok na biały puch przed ławką i zmarszczył brwi zmartwiony. Po chwili spojrzał w oczy przyjaciółki z nadzieją, że usłyszy od niej czy podejmuje właściwą decyzję.

- **Chcesz znać moje zdanie, Charles? Myślę, że powinieneś też czasem pomyśleć o sobie. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że każdy ma prawo do szczęścia. Dlaczego nie ty?-** Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco, po czym opuściła miejsce obok Xaviera.

Charles podniósł na nią spojrzenie, chociaż szybko pochłonął go potok myśli. Nie musiał decydować od razu, ale nie mógł odwlekać tego w nieskończoność. Czekanie na impuls też nie wydawało mu się rozważnym wyborem.

 

Kolejne dni mijały nieubłaganie. Po chłodnym styczniu, przyszedł jeszcze mroźniejszy luty. Wtedy kończył się urlop Charlesa na uczelni. Xavier nie mógł uwierzyć, że pół roku minęło tak szybko. Czuł się jakby umknęła mu co najmniej połowa tych dni, które zmuszony był poświęcić na odpoczynek. Nie trudno było zgadnąć gdzie je zostawił. Zaskakujący był za to fakt, że po miesiącach zmarnowanych w szpitalu, Charles chciał tam jeszcze wrócić. Nie dla siebie. Postanowił odwiedzić swoją ulubienicę z oddziału dziecięcego. Był uradowany jej entuzjazmem. Erik przyglądał się temu z boku. Nie rozumiał skąd wzięła się u Xaviera ta nieposkromiona troska o innych. Jednak taka wiedza wcale nie była mu niezbędna do szczęścia. Kiedy Charles wręczał nieznajomej dziewczynce pluszowego misia i rozradowany witał się z innymi dziećmi, Erik patrzył na to wszystko z kojącym uczuciem ciepła w środku. Wywoływała je myśl, że nie kto inni, ale właśnie ten cudowny człowiek podarował mu swoje wartościowe serce. Erik nie znał cenniejszego klejnotu.

 

- **Mam coś dla ciebie, Erik. Potraktuj to jako prezent urodzinowy.** \- Powiedział Charles, przesuwając w jego stronę kopertę, kiedy obaj siedzieli przy stoliku w kawiarni. Wstąpili tam po odwiedzinach w szpitalu, żeby napić się czegoś ciepłego.

Erik spojrzał zdziwiony na Charlesa, a potem na jego prezent. Był zaskoczony, ponieważ od dawna nie miał okazji świętować z kimś swoich urodzin. Nie pamiętał już nawet nawet kiedy dostał z tej okazji prezent.

- **Co to?** \- Lehnsherr, widząc kopertę, od razu pomyślał o pieniądzach. Nawet one by mu się ostatnio przydały. Był kompletnie spłukany i bezrobotny, ale znał Charlesa na tyle żeby wiedzieć, że on raczej nie daje takich prezentów.

- **Sprawdź.** \- Zachęcił go spokojnie, podnosząc do ust filiżankę kawy.

Erik sięgnął po kopertę i wyjął z niej bilet lotniczy. Zanim zabrał głos, uważnie mu się przyjrzał.

- **Bilet do Berlina.** \- Potrząsnął kopertą jakby spodziewał się, że wyleci z niej coś jeszcze.

- **Jeden?** \- Zapytał, podnosząc wzrok na Xaviera.

- **Powinieneś świętować z rodziną.**

- **Ty jesteś moją rodziną, Charles.** \- Erik wyciągnął przez stolik rękę w stronę Xaviera, ale ten nie zamierzał podać mu swojej. Spokój, który był tylko jego maską, niepostrzeżenie zmienił się w smutek.

- **Wiesz, że to nie prawda, Erik. Stoję ci na drodze do dzieci.**

- **Bzdury!** \- Krzyknął Lehnsherr, zwracając na siebie uwagę klientów zasiadających przy sąsiednich stolikach.

- **Nie wydaje ci się, że sam wiem co dla mnie dobre? Jeśli będę chciał się z nimi zobaczyć to sam o to zadbam. Nie musisz wsadzać mnie do samolotu.**

- **Spokojnie, Erik. Chciałem tylko zrobić ci prezent. Wiem, że nie byłoby cię stać na bilet.**

- **Serdeczne dzięki, że mi o tym przypominasz, Charles! Bez ciebie zapomniałbym, że jestem zwykłym nieudacznikiem!** \- Erik wściekły rzucił bilet na stół i poderwał się z krzesła. Chciał pokierować się prosto do drzwi ale zanim to zrobił sięgnął jeszcze do kieszeni.

- **Nie musisz za mnie płacić.** \- Wyjął z portfela pięciodolarowy banknot, który również zostawił z hukiem na stoliku zanim zniknął.

Charles odstawił filiżankę i przyłożył dłonie do gorących policzków.

- **Uch,** **Niedobrze...**

Czuł się winny tej kłótni. Może rzeczywiście za bardzo mieszał w życiu Erika. Było mu przykro, że wyprowadził go z równowagi swoim prezentem. Chciał tylko sprawić przyjacielowi przyjemność.

 

Erik, niewiele myśląc, wsiadł w samochód i ruszył z miejsca z piskiem opon. Musiał odreagować stres. Był piekielnie wściekły na Xaviera. Tyle dla niego robił kiedy był w potrzebie. Szukał odpowiednich lekarzy, najskuteczniejszych terapii, ale on wiecznie odrzucał jego pomoc. Mimo wszystko jednak towarzyszył mu w najtrudniejszych momentach. Umierał ze strachu, że straci Xaviera na zawsze. Był w stanie poświęcić wszystko by temu zapobiec, a jak Charles mu dziękował? Przy najbliższej okazji odsyłał go do Berlina jakby to wszystko nie miało miejsca.  
Erik, mając przed sobą długą prostą, przyspieszył. Już dawno przekroczył maksymalną dozwoloną prędkość. Zacisnął zęby w gniewie i gnał na przód, pozostawiając w tyle kolejne samochody. Silnik ryczał na wysokich obrotach, katowany bezwzględnością właściciela. Nagle jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko a serce zamarło, kiedy przy wyprzedzaniu następnego samochodu zobaczył przed sobą ciężarówkę. Poczuł przypływ adrenaliny a przed oczami stanął obraz zatroskanej twarzy Charlesa. Patrzył na niego i poruszał ustami zupełnie jakby wypowiadał jego imię. Niestety, nie był w stanie usłyszeć głosu przyjaciela bo jego uszy wypełnił dźwięk klaksonu. Mechanicznie zdjął nogę z gazu. W ostatniej chwili zdołał uniknąć tragedii. Zatrzymał się na poboczu. Oddychał ciężko. Niewiele brakowało aby serce wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Nie wiedział dlaczego zapobiegł wypadkowi. Równie dobrze mógł teraz nie żyć. Wspomnienie przyjaciela pojawiło się w jego pamięci niespodziewanie. Erik wiedział, że to szalona myśl, ale czuł się jakby Charles starał się go uratować. Nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości nie miał pojęcia co się z nim działo.

O tym zdarzeniu Erik nie zamierzał mówić nikomu. Podobnie jak w przypadku innych, ważnych wydarzeń ze swojego życia. Wrócił do domu Xaviera i kiedy otwierał drzwi zastał w nich Logana, Najwyraźniej zamierzał nacisnął klamkę w tym samym momencie, co on. Obaj mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, zanim Logan cofnął się żeby wpuścić Erika do środka.

- **Gdzie Charles?** \- Zapytał starszy z nich, gdy tylko spostrzegł, że Lehnsherr wrócił sam.

- **Nie twoja sprawa.** \- Rzucił Erik na odczepnego, ale Logan nie zamierzał zadowolić się taką odpowiedzią. Pewnie położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Lehnsherr przeniósł na niego wzrok swoich zimnych oczu.

- **Słuchaj, nie szukaj tutaj guza, bo niespodziewanie mogę pomóc ci go znaleźć.**

Erik strzepnął z ramienia dłoń mężczyzny, która nagle zaczęła mu szalenie ciążyć. Nie potrzebował dodatkowego zastrzyku adrenaliny.

- **Został w mieście. Na pewno znajdzie sposób żeby wrócić. Z tego co wiem, nie mieszka tutaj od wczoraj.** \- Usilnie starał się nie zaogniać jeszcze atmosfery, ale po dzisiejszej awanturze było to dla niego szczególnie trudne. Żeby uniknąć kolejnej kłótni natychmiast pokierował swoje kroki w stronę schodów, po drodze rozpinając zewnętrzne okrycie. Nie zamierzał zostać na dole ani chwili dłużej.

- **Chyba jednak Charles się pomylił...** \- Zaczął Logan, a Erik słysząc imię przyjaciela zatrzymał się w miejscu i zerknął przez ramię.

- **Nadal jesteś dupkiem. Nic się nie zmieniło.-** Dodał.

Erik odwrócił twarz. A więc Charles usiłował bronić go w oczach swoich przyjaciół. To, że jego zachowanie wymagało podobnych działań, dało mu do myślenia. Kiedy wrócił do swojego pokoju uświadomił sobie również, że przecież przez cały ten czas gdy towarzyszył Charlesowi, nie był święty. Przysporzył mu więcej zmartwień niż na to zasłużył. Teraz zapewne też powinien zareagować inaczej. Xavier nigdy nie życzył mu źle. Tym razem pewnie też miał dobre chęci.

 

Logan ledwie wyszedł przed dom, a zobaczył jak przy bramie posiadłości Xaviera zatrzymuje się taksówka. Nietrudno było się domyślić kto z niej wysiadł. Charles zapłacił za swoją przejażdżkę i pokierował się w do drzwi wejściowych. Zaskoczył go widok przyjaciela.

- **Gdzie się wybierasz, Logan?**

- **To nie ma znaczenia. Pogadaj lepiej ze swoim chłopakiem, bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to znowu wpakuje się w jakieś bagno.**

Charles natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem.

- **On... On nie jest moim...**

Logan uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując Xaviera przed dalszym tłumaczeniem się.

- **Nie interesuje mnie to. Pilnuj go bo następnym razem nie będę się hamował.**

Według Charlesa, słowa Logana brzmiały zbyt poważnie żeby mógł je zlekceważyć. Dlatego poszedł prosto na górę. Zawahał się zanim zdołał zapukać do drzwi Erika. Nie wydawało mu się żeby ten przywitał go z radością. Dlatego nie zdziwił go brak odpowiedzi na swoje pukanie.

- **Umm, Erik?** \- Zdecydował się jednak wejść do środka. Problem w tym, że najwyraźniej zrobił to za szybko, bo wpadł na Lehnsherra zaraz przy drzwiach.

- **Przepraszam! Chciałem tylko...**

- **Jedź ze mną.** \- Erik wszedł mu w słowo, przytrzymując przy sobie Xaviera. Mógł zrobić to trochę niedelikatnie ale Charles najwyraźniej był zbyt zaskoczony żeby pokazać, że mu to przeszkadza.

- **Co?**

- **Do Belina. Jedź ze mną.**

- **Chciałbym, Erik, ale właśnie wracam do pracy na uczelni. Wiesz jakie to dla mnie ważne. Poza tym muszę stale kontrolować skład mojej krwi. Choroba w każdej chwili może wrócić jeśli nie będę wystarczająco sumienny w powtarzaniu badań.**

- **Częstotliwość badań nie wpłynie na to czy będziesz miał nawrót białaczki. Możesz jedynie szybciej ją wykryć jeśli w ogóle się pojawi. W Niemczech też są szpitale i kliniki. Możesz badać się tam.**

- **Tak, to też prawda...** \- Charles nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- **Niech cię... Charles!** \- Krzyknął nagle. Teraz już nie przepełniał go tylko gniewa ale i rozpacz. To od razu wzbudziło współczucie Xaviera.

- **W porządku, Erik! Już dobrze. Pojadę z tobą do Berlina ale tylko na kilka dni. Potem będę musiał wrócić.**

- **Wrócę z tobą.** \- Odpowiedział od razu.

- **Erik...** \- Charles chciał zaprotestować ale Lehnsherr znów nie dał mu szansy na dokończenie swojej myśli.

- **Wrócę z tobą, Charles. Możesz decydować tylko za siebie.** \- Powiedziawszy te słowa, Erik chwycił przyjaciela za ramię i przyciągnął go do siebie pewnie. Charles był zaniepokojony jego gwałtownością ale przyjmował ją, ponieważ sądził, że w pewnym sensie był odpowiedzialny za emocjonalne rozchwianie przyjaciela.

Xavier wykorzystał ostatnie dni urlopu na wycieczkę do Niemiec. Wszystko by towarzyszyć Erikowi gdy będzie odwiedzał swoje dzieci. W znacznym stopniu obawiał się tego spotkania. Nie był przekonany co do słuszności jego obecności w domu Erika, bo właśnie tam zamierzali się zatrzymać. Stary, zaniedbany budynek, który kilka lat temu kupił Lehnsherr, dziś wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej. Trzeba było przyznać, że przyjaciel zatroszczył się o dogodne warunki dla swoich dzieci. Dom był przestronny, pięknie odnowiony i urządzony w dobrym stylu. Wszystkie ważne pokoje mieściły się na piętrze a pierwsze piętro było przeznaczone na sypialnie. Pytanie tylko: po co to wszystko? Czy było warto tak się starać? Charles martwił się, że sam ostudził zapał Lehnsherra do odzyskania opieki nad dziećmi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeden człowiek nie może być oddany dwóm rodzinom. W każdym razie, ktoś zawsze na tym ucierpi. Kolejną z jego trosk było samo wychowanie dzieci. Nie sądził żeby razem z Erikiem wystarczył za matkę i ojca. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Kiedyś wolałby żeby Lehnsherr znalazł sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę na matkę dla nich, ale teraz myśl o takim rozwiązaniu raniła go. Poza tym miał w Nowym Jorku pracę, dom i przyjaciół, których sam uważał za swoją rodzinę. Dostał od losu drugą szanse na życie. Nie mógł jej zmarnować, zaprzepaszczając wszystko przez jedną decyzję. Mimo intelektu przyjaciela, Xavier nie sądził żeby Erik to kiedykolwiek zrozumiał.

- **Czytasz w łóżku?** \- Zapytał Lehnsherr zaspanym głosem, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, przyglądając się Charlesowi po przebudzeniu. Leżał z głową na poduszce, niemal w bezruchu, obserwując przyjaciela. Xavier siedział po turecku, z nogami przykrytymi kołdrą. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę i bokserki. Nie ważne jak blisko był z Erikiem. Nagość ciągle go krępowała. Poza tym było zimno. Od dwunastu godzin byli już w Berlinie. Charles spał dobrze ale po przebudzeniu nabrał ochoty na rozrywkę umysłową więc podziękował sobie w duchu, że zabrał kilka książek, które zamierzał przeczytać.

- **Myślałem, że śpisz, Erik.** \- Odezwał się spokojnie, odrywając wzrok od tekstu dopiero kiedy skończył czytane zdanie. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i od razu odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, chociaż nie do końca rozumiał jego powód.

- **Co?**

- **Nic. Patrzę na ciebie. To zabronione?** \- Odpowiedział Lehnsherr upojony, wsuwając rękę, z tyłu, pod koszulkę Xaviera.

- **Teoretycznie nie ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że to strasznie dekoncentruje więc... Hej!** \- Charles wyprostował się gwałtownie żeby uciec przed chłodnym dotykiem dłoni Lehnsherra. Na niewiele się to zdało bo Erik poczuł się tylko zachęcony do dalszego droczenia się z nim. Wkrótce Charles wylądował na plecach, między dwiema poduszkami, a Erik nad nim, torując mu drogę ucieczki.

- **Zauroczyłeś mnie. Znowu. Teraz będziesz musiał za to zapłacić.** \- Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- **To wszystko bardzo ciekawe ale może wyniknąć drobny problem, ponieważ ja nie zamierzam w tej temperaturze niczego z siebie zdejmować.** \- Te słowa Charles wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością światła. Był przy tym tak spięty jakby wierzył, że Erik naprawdę ma zamiar zrobić mu krzywdę. Starał się odsunąć go delikatnie, kiedy ten obsypywał go pocałunkami. Nagle Lehnsherr przestał. Spojrzał w twarz przyjaciela.

- **Naprawdę, Charles? Będziesz tak bezlitosny?**

- **Będę. Jestem też głodny więc jeśli pozwolisz...** \- Spróbował się podnieść. Erik ustąpił mu z drogi ale był niepocieszony. Cóż, musiał w jakiś sposób uporać się z tym rozczarowaniem. Charles bardzo chętnie pozwoliłby Erikowi zadbać o ich wspólne ciepło w inny sposób ale dziś był naprawdę zestresowany. Kontakt z jego dziećmi przysparzał mu wiele zmartwień. Jeszcze nie rozstrzygnął, co powie przyjacielowi po tym spotkaniu.

 

Po południu obaj wybrali się do siostry ukochanej Erika, u której mieszkały jego dzieci. Kobieta nie była przyjaźnie nastawiona do Lehnsherra. Nie patrzyła też przychylnie na Charlesa. Xavier dałby głowę, że była uprzedzona do związków tej samej płci. Niechęć do nieodpowiedzialnego człowieka, który ma czelność walczyć o „jej” dzieci, to jedno, ale krzywienie się przy każdym czułym geście Lehnherra wobec niego, to już całkiem co innego. Charles starał się być spokojny i cierpliwy. Chociaż czuł się jak pod ostrzałem, za każdym razem go kobieta podniosła na niego wzrok. [Córka oraz syn](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/post/106417334721) Erika nie widzieli świata poza swoim ojcem. Do Charlesa podchodzili na początku z nieufnością ale Xavier zdołał sobie zaskarbić ich sympatię. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał zajmować im czasu, który powinni spędzić z ojcem. Siedząc przy kuchennym stole obserwował jak Erik świetnie odnajduje się w nowej roli. Charles teraz, tym bardziej, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie może zachować Lehnsherra dla siebie. Znów czuł się zagubiony jak dziecko we mgle.

- **Jeszcze herbaty?** \- Pani domu złożyła mu tą propozycję tonem, jakby ktoś ją do tego przymuszał.

- **Och, tak. Poproszę.** \- Xavier uśmiechnął się do niej przymilnie lecz krótko, zabierając rękę od filiżanki.

- **Erik jest dobrym ojcem, nie uważasz?** \- Zwrócił się do kobiety.

- **Mógłby być lepszym.** \- Uzupełniła filiżankę Xaviera, nie zaszczycając go przy tym nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

- **Moglibyśmy przez chwilę porozmawiać? Bardzo proszę.** \- Zatrzymał kobietę mimo tego, jaką niechęć mu okazywała. Nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu odstawiła dzbanek na stół i zajęła drugie krzesło przy stole. Udawała, że pochłania ją widok Lehnsherra spędzającego czas z pociechami. Charles doskonale widział w oczach kobiety, że ten obraz ją rani.

- **Anno, nie jesteśmy tutaj żeby odebrać ci dzieci. Rozumiem, że wiele poświęciłaś żeby je wychować i prawdopodobnie w twoich oczach Erik nigdy nie będzie godny ich miłości, ale spójrz tylko. Wanda i Pietro go uwielbiają. On jest ich ojcem i chociaż na pewno sama kochasz je ponad wszystko, to ich miejsce jest przy nim. Pewien mądry człowiek napisał kiedyś „Czasami trzeba się cofnąć, żeby móc ruszyć naprzód”. Jestem pewien, że powierzając dzieci w ręce Erika nie przyczynisz się do ich nieszczęścia, a sama zyskasz wolność. Erik to dobry człowiek. Będzie też dobrym ojcem.**

Kobieta w pierwszej chwili była najwyraźniej zaskoczona trafną diagnozą Xaviera, co do jej uczuć, ale z każdą chwilą gdy mówił, była coraz bardziej przekonana, że nie ma pojęcia jak to jest być na jej miejscu.

- **Co ty możesz o tym wszystkim wiedzieć?** \- Odpowiedziała z pogardą, mierząc Charlesa nieprzychylnym wzrokiem.

- **Wiem wiele więcej niż może ci się wydawać. Znam twój ból, strach, samotność i miłość do tych dzieci, którą skrywasz w swoim sercu. Wiem jak trudno jest pozwolić odejść komuś, kogo kochasz, ale zdarzają się takie sytuację gdy to okazuje się być jedyne słuszne wyjście.** \- Charles nadal zachowywał spokój. Wypowiadał te słowa patrząc kobiecie w oczy. Był niesłychanie empatyczną osobą więc każdy blask w jej oku lub cień, przechodzący przez jej twarz, wywoływały w nim silne uczucia. Tym razem, zanim zdecydowała się mu odpowiedzieć minęło kilka długich sekund, jakby szukała dodatkowego argumentu.

- **Na szczęście decyzja należy do sądu i mam nadzieję, że on nie powierzy dzieci takiej parodii rodziny, jak wasza.**

Słowa, które dosięgły uszu Charlesa, ugodziły go w samo serce. Nie mylił się. Sam w sobie stanowił przeszkodę dla Erika na drodze do odzyskania dzieci. Nie sądził żeby sąd był tak uprzedzony i stronniczy jak ta kobieta, ale jej stosunek do sprawy też miał wielkie znaczenie, jeśli nie chcieli aby dzieci na tym ucierpiały. Jeżeli będą rozdarte między ciotką, która wychowywała ich do tej pory, i ojcem w konflikcie z nią, nie wyjdzie im to na dobre.

 

Tego wieczoru Charles wrócił z Erikiem do domu bardzo przybity. Za to Lehnsherr był pogodny i zadowolony. Nie mógł odgadnąć powodu zmartwienie przyjaciela, co szybko przygasiło jego radość.

- **Co się dzieje, Charles? Wyglądasz okropnie.** \- Zapytał autentycznie zmartwiony podczas gdy na kolację jedli chińszczyznę na wynos. Xavier musiał znacząco odejść od swojej, zdrowej diety.

- **Dziękuję ci za to.** \- Charles silił się na uśmiech, który miał zwieść Lehnsherra, ale w smutku jego gra aktorska pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

- **Jestem po prostu zmęczony i... myślę, że jutro nie pójdę z tobą do Wandy i Pietro. W tym czasie zrobię wyniki. Zapomniałem o tym przed wyjazdem.**

Lehnsherr sam nie wiedział czy w to wierzyć. Po tym co przeszedł z Charlesem nauczył się martwić każdym najmniejszym, niepokojącym szczegółem w jego wyglądzie oraz zachowaniu. Wszystko mogło oznaczać nawrót choroby. Lekarz Xaviera nie przestawał ich tym straszył. Erik był w stanie poświęcić wiele dla zdrowia przyjaciela więc natychmiast się zgodził na jego propozycję. Właściwie tego dnia Charles nie poszedł zrobić wyników. Zwiedził trochę miasto i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Chociaż obiecał dołączyć do Lehnsherra nie chciał tam wracać. Męczyły go wątpliwości. Co oni właściwie robili? Gdyby Erik był wolnym mężczyzną bez zobowiązań to Charles mógłby oczekiwać, że się dla niego poświęci ale dzieci wiele zmieniały. Anna miała rację. Zabawa w dom to nie coś, czego potrzebował teraz Erik. Dlatego Charles już po dwóch dniach spakował się i oświadczył, że wraca do Nowego Jorku. Nie próbował już narzucać swojej woli przyjacielowi, chociaż z chęcią przekonałby go żeby został. Lehnsherr i tym razem na pewno by go nie posłuchał. Poszedł w ślady Charlesa. Spakował swoje rzeczy i zarezerwował najbliższy lot do Nowego Jorku. Erik był rozczarowany decyzją Xaviera i powoli zaczynał się o niego poważnie niepokoić. To nie było jego normalne zachowanie.

 

W Nowym Jorku wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Nie dało się ukryć, że samopoczucie Charlesa miało z tym wiele wspólnego. Nie chciał okłamywać Lehnsherra więc od razu powiedział mu co wydarzyło się w Berlinie. Jak przewidział, Erik kazał mu zlekceważyć słowa Anny. Przez jakiś czas to działało i znów udało im się przeżyć wiele pięknych chwil, ale w kwietniu, wraz ze śniegiem zaczęła topnieć także ich beztroska. Charles coraz poważniej zaczął zastanawiać się nad zwróceniem Erikowi wolności. Chociaż ciągle czuł, że bardzo go kocha, to wbrew własnym słowom, nie potrafił pozwolić mu odejść. Od dawna już nie dawał mu się dotknąć. Frustracja i napięcie nie pozwalały im prowadzić rozmów jak dawniej.

- **Byłeś na badaniach, Charles?**

- **Wkrótce się wybieram. Dziękuję za przypomnienie.** \- Odpowiedział Xavier stukając w klawisze swojego laptopa, na którym tworzył plan kolejnego wykładu.

- **Poważnie. Powinieneś sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Znowu straszysz swoim wyglądem.**

Charles przerwał na chwilę pisanie żeby zerknąć przelotnie na Erika.

- **W takim razie dziękują za szczerość. Możesz mnie później podrzucić do kliniki.**

- **Jasne... Czy możemy porozmawiać normalnie? Mam wrażenie, że za cios w twarz też byś mi podziękował.** \- Erik podniósł na Charlesa głos, co wciąż zdarzało się niezmiernie rzadko, i zatrzasnął mu przed nosem komputer. Xavier ledwie zdążył zabrać palce z klawiatury.

- **Tak, Erik. Możemy porozmawiać ale najpierw daj mi dokończyć.** \- Od razu podjął próbę powrotu do pracy ale Erik pochylił się nad jego biurkiem, jedną ręką przytrzymując laptopa, by Xavier nie mógł go otworzyć. Lehnsherr spojrzał mu w twarz zmartwiony. Tym razem to on poszukiwał nadziei w oczach przyjaciela.

- **Charles, co się z nami stało?** \- Zapytał z wielką chęcią znalezienia wspólnego języka. W oczach przyjaciela widział strach i ból ale nie potrafił odgadnąć ich powodu. Albo Xavier znów mu czegoś nie mówił, albo powiedział ale on uznał to wcześniej za mało ważny problem. Tak było. Lehnsherr nie udzielił mu pomocy a teraz Charles wyraźnie sobie z tym nie radził. W rezultacie obaj cierpieli.

- **Nie wiem, Erik. Coś poszło naprawdę źle.** \- Charles w końcu pękł. Nie potrafił zadawać bólu swojemu przyjacielowi. Starał się go odepchnąć, aby sam postanowił, że wraca do Niemiec, ale kiedy Erik patrzył na niego w ten sposób, zawsze działo się to samo.  
Lehnsherr przesunął komputer Xaviera, aby zrobić miejsce na biurku. Obszedł je i przysiadł dostojnie na brzegu. Jedną rękę od razu wsunął do kieszeni spodni. Natomiast drugą sięgnął do policzka przyjaciela. Charles odwrócił się na krześle biurowym w stronę Erika. Patrzył na niego zbolałym wzrokiem. Kiedy poczuł na policzku ciepły dotyk jego dłoni nie umiał powstrzymać gorących łez. Pierwsza z nich spłynęła po jego policzku, znikając między palcami Lehnsherra.

- **Kocham cię tak bardzo, Erik, ale nie chcę odbierać cię osobą, które naprawdę potrzebują twojej miłości.**

- **Mówiłem ci już, Charles. Możesz być z nami. Jeśli formalności są dla ciebie takie ważne to wyjdź za mnie.** \- Lehnsherr był trochę rozchwiany gdy patrzył na przyjaciela w takim stanie, ale jego słowa były szczere. Przez widok, który miał przed oczami był w stanie zaproponować Xavierowi wszystko byleby tylko uśmiechnął się do niego choć raz.

- **Formalności nie są dla mnie ważne tylko... Mówisz poważnie?** \- Charles był dużo bardziej roztrzęsiony niż Erik. Dlatego dopiero po chwili dostrzegł, że w słowach przyjaciela mogły kryć się oświadczyny. Był tym odkryciem zaszokowany.

- **Tak. Możemy to zrobić tu, w Berlinie lub gdziekolwiek indziej. Wybierz miejsce. Może nawet mi pomożesz bo przecież w przypadku dzieci, sąd patrzy przychylniej na małżeństwa.**

- **Erik, ale... Myślisz, że to rozwiąże nasze problemy?**

- **Pewnie, że tak. Chcę cię mieć u swego boku, Charles. Nie interesuje mnie świat, w którym nie ma miejsca dla ciebie. Możesz założyć ze mną prawdziwą rodzinę, której zawsze pragnąłeś. Powierz mi swoje marzenia. Wszystko się uda. Przecież chcemy tego samego.**

Charles patrzył na fascynację przyjaciela z lekkim dystansem. To właśnie ta decyzja, która może wszystko naprawić albo zrujnować. Niestety, nie można odkryć kart przed wyborem.

- **Chcę za ciebie wyjść ale nie jestem pewien czy w ten sposób ci pomogę. Nie zagwarantujesz mi tego.** \- Xavier odsunął dłoń Lehnsherra ze swojego policzka. Było mu tak trudno. Pragnął powiedzieć Erikowi „tak”, ale los i tym razem musiał pomieszać im szyki.

Później Charles, jak obiecał, dał się zawieźć na badania. Obawy Lehnsherra okazały się bezpodstawne. We krwi Xaviera nie wykryto nic niepokojącego. Od tej pory obaj zaczęli w pełni wierzyć w zbawienną moc przeszczepu szpiku i pojawiali się na badaniach coraz rzadziej. Zdrowie Charlesa było dla nich najbardziej trafionym prezentem, jaki mogli dostać. Wkrótce wszystko między nimi zaczęło wracać do normy. Xavier w przeciągu kilku następnych miesięcy kilka razy odwiedził Berlin z Erikiem. Postanowili, że najlepszym sposobem na przetrwanie trudnej sytuacji z Anną będą spotkania z dziećmi na neutralnym gruncie, więc zabierali je w najróżniejsze miejsca. Charles twierdził, że da radę towarzyszyć przyjacielowi podczas spotkań w domu, ale Erik stanowczo się temu sprzeciwił. Nie chciał aby Anna znów namąciła w jego głowie. Był na nią wściekły za ten incydent i zamierzał chronić przed nią swój skarb. Charles musiał przyznać, że gorliwa troska Erika mu schlebiała i wzmacniała w nim poczucie miłości przyjaciela. Dlatego wkrótce zgodził się na propozycję Lehnsherra. Teraz wydawało się, że nic już nie przeszkodzi im w oficjalnym wyznaniu swoich uczuć w urzędzie. Charles starał się nie myśleć o tym co będzie dalej. Erik uczył go żyć chwilą i świetnie im to wychodziło. Do momentu aż jedna z chwil zaczęła żyć nimi.

 

- **Szybciej, Erik. Nie zdążymy na samolot.** \- Upomniał go Charles, zapinając swoją walizkę. Był już gotowy na powrót do Nowego Jorku. Tylko Lehnsherrowi najwyraźniej się nie spieszyło bo zamiast pakować swoje rzeczy wolał obłapiać przyjaciela.

- **Może przełożymy to na jutro?**

- **Nie, Erik. Jutro muszę być na uczelni.** \- Odpowiedział Xavier rzeczowym tonem, kiedy Lehnsherr, przytulając go od tyłu zaczął spływać po szyi przyjaciela drobnymi pocałunkami.

- **Nie mam na to czasu.** \- Ponaglił go i widząc, że inaczej to nie ma szans podziałać, wyswobodził się z jego objęć i pokierował swoje kroki w stronę łazienki. Nie zdążył do niej spokojnie dotrzeć kiedy poczuł, że coś cieknie mu z nosa. Otarł wilgotne miejsce nad ustami i wtedy zauważył czerwoną smugę na swojej dłoni. Zestresował się tym widokiem, który do złudzenia przypominał mu dawne czasy. Odwrócił się do Erika żeby poprosić go o pomoc ale wtedy krew popłynęła z jego nosa jeszcze większym strumieniem. Czuł w ustach metaliczny smak czerwonej posoki, która właśnie skapywała mu z brody na błękitną koszulę.

- **Erik, mamy kłopot.** \- Wydusił z siebie wreszcie, starając się powstrzymać krwawienie ale było ono tak intensywne, że Xavier sam niewiele mógł poradzić. Erik, w czasie gdy Charles wymknął się z jego, objęć sięgnął do szafki po swoją walizkę. Zdążył ją jedynie położyć na łóżku i otworzyć zanim przyjaciel zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę.

- **Cholera, Charles!** \- Krzyknął spanikowany i natychmiast puścił się biegiem do łazienki. Przyniósł z niej miękki, biały ręcznik. Podał go Xavierowi i natychmiast zaprowadził go na łóżko.

- **Co mam robić!?** \- Zawołał.

- **Podaj mi lód albo coś mrożonego.**

- **Skąd mam ci to wziąć!?** \- Erik czuł się przyparty do muru. Nie potrafił pomóc przyjacielowi więc natychmiast chwycił za telefon i w pośpiechu wybrał numer pogotowia.  
Krew płynęła z nosa Charlesa porównywalnym strumieniem jak woda z kranu. W przerażająco krótkim czasie większa część ręcznika była już przesądzona czerwonym płynem. Krew była też na łóżku, na podłodze oraz na ich ubraniach. Zanim na miejsce przyjechała kartka, Charlesowi pociemniało przed oczami. Erik podtrzymywał go dzielnie na łóżku, chociaż sam umierał ze strachu.

 


	10. Spacer pośród wrzosów

Erik nie mógł dojść do siebie po wypadku Charlesa w jego domu. Kiedy karetka dotarła na miejsce, od razu zabrała go do najbliższego, niemieckiego szpitala. Lehnsherr nie odstępował go na krok, aż jedna z pielęgniarek zmusiła go by zaczekał na korytarzu. Gdy ponownie mógł zobaczyć przyjaciela, wpadał do sali jak bomba i nie dał ostrzec się o jego stanie. Charles stracił sporo krwi. Potrzebował transfuzji, a potem solidnego wypoczynku. Kiedy Erik stanął przed jego łóżkiem, oddychał miarowo z zamkniętymi oczami. Wyglądał tak spokojnie. Lehnsherr pozbył się całego swojego zapału do wszczynania awantur. Wystarczyło tylko by zobaczył jego twarz. Słaby, opadł na krzesło obok łóżka przyjaciela i złapał w swoje duże, silne ręce, bezwładną dłoń Xaviera. Pielęgniarka obserwowała poczynania Lehnsherra z nieufnością. Nie można było jej winić. Erik dał się jej poznać od najgorszej strony ale to wszystko przez stres i strach przed utratą Charlesa. Kiedy podniósł na nią wzrok, jego oczy szkliły się od, targających nim, silnych emocji.

- **Co z nim?**

- **Może pan z nim posiedzieć ale proszę pozwolić mu odpoczywać. Jeśli chce pan dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej to polecam porozmawiać z doktorem Wagnerem.**

- **Za chwilę.** \- Odpowiedział chłodnym tonem i zaczekał aż pielęgniarka wyjdzie. Czuł się koszmarnie. Podniósł dłoń Charlesa i przycisnął do niej usta. Drżał. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, które cisnęły mu się do oczu.

- **Będzie dobrze, Charles. Nie martw się...**

 

Doktor Wagner okazał się niskim, mężczyzną o ciemnych włosach i przenikliwym spojrzeniu. Kiedy Erik zgłosił się do niego po informacje, pierwszym jego pytaniem był kim jest on dla Xaviera. Jak gdyby to można było określić w jednym zdaniu. Nie wiedział kim jest dla Xaviera, ale za to wiedział kim Charles był dla niego. Pośród gdy cały świat pogrążony był w wiecznych ciemnościach on był wyjątkową, jedyną w swoim rodzaju, iskierką światła. Przy nim nie musiał już błądzić. Doskonale widział co tak naprawdę się dla niego liczy.

- **Jestem jego narzeczonym.** \- Odpowiedział w końcu. Miał okazję powiedzieć to na głos pierwszy raz ale nie czuł się dumny, jak wcześniej to sobie wyobrażał. W myślach zobaczył twarz Charlesa, który z rumieńcem na twarzy śmieje się nerwowo i usiłuje ubrać jego wyznanie w delikatniejsze słowa. Świadomość, że nie zobaczy teraz tego rozkosznego obrazka, wywołała ukłucie w jego sercu.

Lekarz przyjął go w swoim gabinecie. Kazał usiąść i powoli zbliżył się do swojego miejsca, jakby szykował się do trudnej rozmowy.

- **Będę z panem szczery. Sytuacja pana Xaviera jest poważna. Czy może pan potwierdzić, że badał się regularnie po zakończeniu chemioterapii.**

Erik poczuł jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Od lutego nie zdarzyło mu się zwieźć Charlesa do kliniki, a był już początek maja. Czuł, że to przez niego. Jeśli zdarzyło się coś złego to musiała być jego wina. To on ciągle wyciągał Xaviera do Europy i zajmował mu czas.

- **Nie. Od lutego nie słyszałem żeby się badał.**

- **Hmm, rozumiem.** \- Doktor znacząco pokiwał głową jakby właśnie znalazł przyczynę problemu. Erik wcale nie poczuł się z tym lepiej.

- **Mamy tutaj ewidentny nawrót białaczki. Nie znam dokładanych danych o przypadku pana Xaviera sprzed rozpoczęcia leczenia, więc nie mogę powiedzieć w ilu procentach białaczka się odnowiła. Zrobiliśmy dodatkowe badania i odkryliśmy spory naciek na szpik kostny. Choroba postępuje bardzo szybko. Zaleciłbym powtórną chemioterapię, a być może nawet kolejny przeszczep. Jednak do przeszczepu musimy uzyskać całkowitą remisję a po wznowie komórki nowotworowe są często odporne na leczenie. Słucha mnie pan, panie Lehnsherr?**

Erik pozostał myślami przy słowach „białaczka się odnowiła”. Nagle wszystko inne przestało się dla niego liczyć. Siedział sparaliżowany bezsilnością z pustym wzrokiem utkwionym nad ramieniem lekarza.

Kiedy wrócił do sali Xaviera, wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z apatii. Spędził przy jego łóżku kolejne godziny. Ostatniej nocy nie poświęcił w całości na sen więc zdarzyło mu się przymknąć oczy tylko na chwilę. Niepostrzeżenie oddał się krótkiej drzemce.

 

***

 

Charles po przebudzeniu przypomniał sobie dokładnie, od samego początku, historię, która zaprowadziła go do tego miejsce. Niczego nie żałował. Kochał Erika i był szczęśliwy, że udało mu się go zatrzymać. Kiedy dowiedział się o swoim stanie, spochmurniał ale niemal w tym tej samej chwili podjął decyzję.

- **Nie chcę następnej chemioterapii.** \- Powiedział lekarzowi i zaczął przygotowywać się do opuszczenia szpitala. Erik nie spuszczał go z oka, chodził za Xavierem krok w krok i usiłował go przekonać do podjęcia leczenia.

- **Nie, Erik. Nie wiesz o czym mówisz.** \- Odpowiedział mu całkiem poważnie, siadając, już w ubraniu, na brzegu łóżka.

Erik siedział przed nim na szpitalnym krześle.

- **Musisz, Charles! Musisz przejść to jeszcze raz! Ostatni raz. Zrób to dla mnie jeśli nie dla siebie!** \- Nie wiedział już czego się chwycić. Jego słowa nie docierały do Xaviera. Dlaczego ten jeden raz nie mógł zrozumieć, że Erik próbuje się o niego troszczyć?

Xavier westchnął.

- **Nie rozumiesz. Nie mogę podjąć kolejnej chemioterapii. Wiem, że drugi raz tego nie przeżyję.**

Zapadła cisza. Erik nie znajdował już słów, które mogłyby przekonać Xaviera. Kiedy wpakował się w swoje kłopoty myślał, że to piekło. Mylił się. Piekło dopadło go dopiero teraz.

 

* * *

 

Dwanaście.

Dwanaście procent szans na przeżycie. Tyle usłyszał od swojego lekarza po powrocie do Nowego Jorku.

„ _Dwanaście procent to za mało._ ”- Pomyślał Xavier, starając się jeszcze raz rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw. Wiele przemawiało na jego niekorzyść. Wszystko wydawało się być przesądzone. Liczył, że Erik w końcu go zrozumie.

Erik nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Charles chce go zostawić. Przecież dopiero co wszystko zaczęło im się układać. Obiecał mu tyle rzeczy. Spełnienie marzeń, swoją miłość i nową rodzinę. Nie zdoła dotrzymać tych wszystkich obietnic jeśli Xavier da mu na to zaledwie kilka miesięcy.

 

* * *

 

Charles wkrótce poczuł się gorzej. Był słaby i bez chęci do najmniejszego wysiłku. Jego choroba nie działała w ten sposób ale obecność załamanego Erika, owszem.

- **Tutaj nie chodzi o ciebie. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem. Każdego dnia dziękuję Bogu, że cię mam.** \- Powiedział mu raz Xavier z zachwytem w oczach. Siedział na sofie z książką. Erik przyglądał mu się intensywnie z zaraźliwym, wszechogarniającym przygnębieniem. Charles nie potrafił czytać w takich warunkach.

- **Boga nie ma.**

Xavier spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- **Nie mów tak, Erik. Nie możesz obwiniać wszystkich wkoło.**

- **Kogo mam winić? Siebie? Nie martw się. Z tym akurat nigdy nie skończyłem.**

- **To nie zmieni mojej decyzji. Wiem, że nie przeżyję tej męki drugi raz. Przez chemioterapię czułem się koszmarnie, a chcę zrobić jeszcze kilka rzeczy... przed śmiercią.**

Po tych słowach Erik uraczył go nawet bardziej zbolałym spojrzeniem niż wcześniej.

- **Na przykład wyjść za mnie?**

- **Um... nie wydaje mi się żeby to był dobry pomysł.**

- **Przecież się zgodziłeś.** \- Lehnsherr zmarszczył brwi.

- **Słusznie, ale wtedy myślałem, że przeżyję z tobą jeszcze następne pięćdziesiąt lat. Teraz nie widzę sensu.**

- **Ja widzę, Charles! Ślub w czerwcu. To już za miesiąc.**

- **Przykro mi, Erik, ale wyjdę za ciebie.** \- Charles westchnął ciężko i wstał z sofy, odkładając książkę na pobliski stolik.

Erik pozostawiony sam sobie, sięgnął do kieszeni po swojego ipoda, który stał się ostatnio odskocznią od bolesnej rzeczywistości. Wsunął słuchawki do uszu żeby, z pomocą [muzyki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u41DQn8mQT4), pogrążyć się we własnym, odległym świecie. Tam Charles nie był chory.

Tam spacerowali wśród wrzosowych pól razem, a uśmiech jego najdroższego przyjaciela nigdy nie gasł.

 

* * *

 

W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni stan Charles gwałtownie się pogorszył. Nawet sam Xavier nie wiedział już czy to sprawa fizyczna, czy wciąż przejmujący smutek Erika u jego boku.

Znów opadł z sił. Męczył go ból kości i stawów. Przy okazji kolejnej wizyty, lekarz rozwiał wątpliwości Charlesa, twierdząc, że przyczyna jego samopoczucia to sprawa postępującej choroby.

- **Równie dobrze mógłbyś się leczyć. Nie wydajesz się tryskać energią, Charles.** \- Stwierdziła raz Raven.

- **Wtedy nie miałbym takiej wspaniałej fryzury.** \- Przeczesał palcami swoje włosy, które od czasów chemioterapii zdążyły w znacznym stopniu odrosnąć. Posłał dziewczynie uśmiech z przymrużeniem oka. Blondynka zaśmiała się.

- **Jasne. Bardzo śmieszne. Chodź do domu bo spóźnimy się na obiad.** \- Raven podczepiła się pod jego ramię i zamierzała pociągnąć Xaviera do wyjścia ale ten szybko zaprotestował.

- **Zaczekaj. Pójdę jeszcze na górę, odwiedzić Kitty.**

To nie okazało się dobrym pomysłem. Charles odkrył, że nie zjawiał się w szpitalu zbyt długo. Wiele się tam zmieniło. Najbardziej uderzyła go śmierć tej uroczej dziewczynki. Wtedy poczuł jak ulotne jest ludzkie życie. Wrócił do niego stary, nieproszony gość- strach. Równie dobrze to mógł być on.

 

* * *

 

Na początku czerwca Xavier zaczął kolejną z książek, które zamierzał jeszcze przeczytać. Pochłaniał je jedna po drugiej, odkąd dowiedział się, że nie ma na to zbyt wiele czasu. Ta, którą czytał aktualnie była wyjątkowo ciężka grupa i stara, sądząc po żółtawym odcieniu kartek. Siedział z nią na kolanach, na ławce przed domem. Słońce wisiało już wysoko na błękitnym niebie. Pogoda była wspaniała.

Nagle stanęła przed nim smukły, wysoki, znajomy mężczyzna. Charles odwrócił stronę i przesunął wzrokiem od butów, przez ciemne spodnie, czarny t-shirt, aż do pociągłej twarzy znajomego. Uśmiechnął się słabo na sam jego widok. To już prawie rok odkąd poznał go na nowo i ciągle nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Widok twarzy Lehnsherra przyglądającego mu się w ciszy zawsze wywoływał u niego uśmiech.

- **Witaj, Erik. Gdzie się podziewałeś od rana?** \- Zapytał, od razu zamykając książkę.

- **Tęskniłeś?**

Charles udał, że się zastanawia.

- **Może trochę.**

W odpowiedzi kąciki ust Lehnsherra natychmiast powędrowały do góry.

- **Powiedz mi, Charles. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że jeszcze zobaczę cię bez żadnego z tych gigantów między twoimi nogami?** \- Wskazał wzrokiem na książkę, na kolanach Xaviera.

- **Wcale nie jest między moimi...**

- **Ale jeśli siedzisz po turecku w moim łóżku...** \- Erik przysiadł się do przyjaciela na ławce. Charles patrzył na niego ale nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Przecież siedzenie po turecku było najlepszą pozycją do czytania. Nogi doskonale podtrzymywały książkę. Kto mógł tego nie wiedzieć? Och, tak. Erik mógł.

- **Rzuć je. To moje miejsce.** \- Erik wygodnie rozparł się na ławce, kładąc ramię tuż za plecami przyjaciela.

- **Między moimi nogami?** \- Charles w jednej chwili oblał się rumieńcem. Czuł jak pieką go policzki. To było takie upokarzające.

- **Och, Charles. Przestań to powtarzać. Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa.** \- Erik najwyraźniej bawił się w najlepsze. Dobrze, że jego przygnębienie gdzieś zniknęło. Dla tego efektu Charles był w stanie jakoś znieść swoje zażenowanie. Nadal nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć Lehnsherrowi. Zestresowany przygryzł dolną wargę.

- **Naprawdę? Musisz mi to robić? Jesteś bezlitosny.** \- Erik patrzył na poczynania Xaviera z oczami lśniącymi z pożądania. Uwielbiał kiedy przygryzał usta w ten sposób, a robił to zawsze gdy się denerwował. Także tym razem nie czekał na zgodę przyjaciela. Porwał go na ręce, nie zważał na protesty Xaviera kiedy ten zgubił swoje opasłe tomisko.

 

***

 

Erik niedelikatnie rzucił Charlesa na łóżko w jego sypani, która już dawno stała się ich wspólną.

- **Nie chcesz żebym był zazdrosny, prawda?** \- Zniżył głos i pochylił się do niego tak blisko, że ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów.

- **Nie wiem. Możesz pomóc mi dojść... do właściwego wniosku.** \- Zrobił krótką pauzę na głęboki oddech bo bliskość Erika zapierała mu dech w piersi.

Lehnsherrowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Zbliżył usta do szyi Charlesa, a jego ciepły oddech w tym miejsce przyprawił Xaviera o dreszcze. Chwilę później poczuł serię czułych pocałunków, składanych jeden za drugim na jego skórze. Z usta Charlesa wyrwał się cichy jęk, dowód przeżywanej rozkoszy. Narastające pożądanie kazało im się szybko pożegnać z ubraniami.

Po wszystkim Charles leżał spokojnie w objęciach Erika. Przycisnął nos do jego szyi, gdy ten wodził czubkiem palca po plecach przyjaciela, wpatrując się w sufit.

- **Ostatnio trochę myślałem o tym wszystkim...** \- Zaczął, przykuwając swoimi słowami uwagę Xaviera.

- **Tak?**

- **Yhmm.** \- Zamruczał, przenosząc spojrzenie na przyjaciela. Charles odsunął się nieco, tylko by móc widzieć twarz Erika.

- **Nigdy nie wybaczę ci jeśli zostawisz mnie tutaj samego.** \- Zaczął, a Xavier, słysząc te słowa, poczuł przykre rozczarowanie. Spuścił wzrok. Jednak Erik nie zamierzał jeszcze kończyć. Sięgnął do podbródka przyjaciela i podniósł go by nie tracić kontaktu wzrokowego. Uśmiechał się. Lekko, łagodnie, kojąco.

- **To nie wszystko. Nie zamierzam zaakceptować twojej decyzji, ale też nie dam ci odejść w samotności. Nie pozwolę żebyś poczuł się opuszczony.**

Charlesowi podobało się to co słyszał.

- **Dziękuję ci, Erik.** \- Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i znów złożył ułożył głowę na ramieniu Lehnsherra.

- **Kocham cię.** \- Wyszeptał.

- **Wiem, Charles. Wiem.** \- Wsunął dłoń we włosy przyjaciela i musnął ustami jego czoło.

 

* * *

 

Następne miesiące minęły bardzo szybko. Zbyt szybko. W tym czasie obaj przeżyli wspaniałe chwile. Erik został i tak jak obiecał, nie pozwolił by Charlesowi dokuczał brak przyjaciela. W czerwcu zamiast wziąć ślub, wzięli nogi za pas i zafundowali sobie krótką wycieczkę do Australii. Erik odkrył wiele pragnień Xaviera, o których wcześniej nie miał pojęcia, ale to jedno znał od zawsze. Charles chciał podróżować. Gdyby potrafił trochę częściej myśleć o sobie to z pewnością zwiedziłby niejeden obcy kraj.

Rajska, lazurowa woda rozlewała się po sam, kolisty horyzont. Biały piasek oblegał im stopy kiedy szli australijską plażą w samo południe. Kilka metrów od brzegu zaczynała się rafa koralowa. Erik znalazł to miejsce i gdy tylko do niego dotarli, zaczął przygotowania do nurkowania. Charles naprawdę wolał przyglądać się temu z daleka. Zdołał przemycić też kilka cieńszych książek, które miał nadzieje poczytać podczas ich wycieczki. Kiedy Erik ze swoim sprzętem do nurkowania, ruszył na spotkanie z rafą, Charles wyczuł odpowiedni moment by oddać się, potępianej przez przyjaciela, rozrywce. Siedząc na plaży, na kocu wyjął z torby jedną ze swoich książek. Miał na sobie kąpielówki i białą, bawełnianą koszulkę. Erik namawiał go do kontaktu z wodą ale Charles znalazł sobie lepsze zajęcie. Korzystał z wolności jak długo mógł. Zeszło mu prawie pół godziny, zanim zobaczył przyjaciela na brzegu. Było chyba już za późno by schować książkę, bo Erik, zmierzał już w stronę Xaviera z utkwionym w nim wzrokiem. Charles nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Lehnsherr był szalenie pociągający w obcisłym kombinezonie do nurkowania, zaraz po wyjściu z wody. Kiedy usiadł obok Xaviera, ten dostrzegł kropelki wody na jego skórze i mokre rzęsy.

Charles przyglądał mu się oszołomiony tym widokiem. Nie pomyślał nawet o tym by zamknąć usta. Na twarzy Erika zagościł łobuzerki uśmiech. Widział jak wzrok przyjaciela prześlizguje się powoli wzdłuż jego ciała.

- **Dostałeś swój show, a teraz chcę mój.** \- Stwierdził tajemniczo. Charles zdążył tylko spojrzeć na niego pytająco zanim Erik bez chwili zwlekania poderwał go z koca i zaczął biec w kierunku w kierunku oceanu.

- **Erik, nie! Przestań!** \- Wołał do niego w ramach protestu, bez skutku. Zanim się spostrzegł, wylądował w krystalicznie czystej wodzie.

 

* * *

 

Na beztroskiej zabawie spędzili całe dwa tygodnie. Kiedy wrócili do Nowego Jorku, na Charlesa czekała troska przyjaciół i słodkie lenistwo. To ostatnie nie należało do rzeczy, które chciałby zastać. Praca na uniwersytecie dawała mu satysfakcję i sprawiała, że czuł się potrzebny. Nie przyznał tego przed Erikiem ale brakowało mu jej. Nie chciał żeby przyjaciel pomyślał, że jego towarzystwo mu nie wystarcza.

- **Jak się spodziewałem. Choroba rozwija się w zastraszającym tempie, panie Xavier.** \- Powiedział mu lekarz, ale Charles pogodził się już z faktem, że umrze. Trwał spokojny i opanowany na każdej wizycie.

- **Ile czasu mi zostało?**

- **Nie mogę jednoznacznie orzec. To mogą być tygodnie albo miesiące.**

Charles pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Poświęcił chwilę na przemyślenia i wtedy dopadła go niepokojąca myśl.

- **Jak to będzie wyglądało, doktorze?**

- **Zmęczenie i osłabienie to pierwszy objaw nadchodzącej śmierci. Prawdopodobnie straci pan też apetyt i przestanie odczuwać pragnienie. To najważniejsze co powinien pan wiedzieć.**

Charles poczuł przejmujący smutek. Nie umiał, a może zwyczajnie nie chciał, zobaczyć oczyma wyobraźni siebie w takim stanie. Tym bardziej nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Erika przy swoim łóżku.

 

* * *

 

Minął maj a na koniec czerwca Charles poczuł nagły przypływ energii, który napawał go nadzieją. Erik w tym czasie czytał dużo w internecie na temat wspomnień ludzi z okresu przedśmiertnego swoich bliskich. Wiele razy spotkał się także z wzmianką na temat niespodziewanego skoku aktywności chorego, niedługo przed śmiercią. Erik nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to już koniec. Szukał sposobu żeby udowodnić, że przypływ energii przed śmiercią to mit. Nawet zamówił w internetowej księgarni książkę, opowiadającą o walce z rakiem.

Charles był zaskoczony widząc przyjaciela zaczytanego w lekturze. Podszedł do niego i niepostrzeżenie chwycił książkę.

- **Hej!** \- Zawołał Erik, chcąc odzyskać swoją własność.

- **”Zanim umrę”? Czytasz tą romantyczną historyjkę? Nie spodziewałbym się tego po tobie, Erik.**

- **Nie ze względu na romans.** \- Wyciągnął książkę z rąk przyjaciela. Było mu wstyd.

 

* * *

 

Po okresie nasilenia aktywności, Charles całkowicie opadł z sił. Zupełnie jak w opowieściach, które czytywał Erik na forach internetowych. Potrafił przespać całą noc a potem urządzał sobie jeszcze drzemki w środku dnia. Mało jadł, mało pił. Chociaż Erik wmuszał w niego soki domowej roboty, które przynosiła mu Raven. Były piekielnie kwaśne. Raz zabrał go na wielki powrót kina pod gołym niebem. Siedział z Xavierem na kocu i przez cały film patrzył jak przyjaciel przysypia na jego ramieniu. To było piękne, lecz niepokojące uczucie. Kiedy Erik niósł go do samochodu wyglądał tak spokojnie. Lehnsherr nie mógł się nadziwić, a jednocześnie martwił się, że koniec nadejdzie w podobnej chwili. Zupełnie niepostrzeżenie i nie zauważy nawet kiedy Charles pozbawi świat widoku swoich lazurowych oczu.

 

* * *

 

Sierpień. Nadszedł dzień urodzin Xaviera. Tego dnia spał długo. Dlatego Erik zdołał wszystko przygotować. Mały, urodzinowy torcik z jedną świeczką postawił na szafce nocnej. Na łóżku przyjaciela położył starannie zapakowane pudełko z prezentem. Sam ułożył się obok niego, już w kompletnym ubraniu, czekając aż Charles otworzy oczy. Miał ze sobą także butelkę szampana i dwa kieliszki. Żeby przyspieszyć moment powrotu przyjaciela do rzeczywistości, sięgnął po swojego laptopa i zaczął odtwarzać mu playlistę, którą skomponował z myślą o nich.

 

„ _Whispered kisses in your ears_  
 _Touch so soft and warm_  
 _Confessions all of love for you_  
 _Yes, without words „_

 

Łagodne, kojące słowa [piosenki](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mItIo6h5A6c) Raya LaMontagne pieściły uszy Charlesa, gdy ten w końcu podniósł powoli powieki. Pierwszym co zobaczył, była twarz Erika. Uśmiechnięta, działająca jak balsam na duszę umęczonego Xaviera.

- **Hej.** \- Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela na powitanie.

- **Witaj, Charlie.**

Xavier zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi na tak niespodziewane powitanie.

- **Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywałeś.**

- **Zawsze jest odpowiednia chwila żeby spróbować czegoś nowego.** \- Erik zbliżył się do Xaviera i skradł z jego ust delikatny pocałunek. Ich usta pozostały złączony trochę dłużej niż zwykle. Dopiero potem cały świat zdawał się ruszyć na nowo. Charles poruszył się niespokojnie i odkrył niewielki pakunek złożony na pościeli, tuż przy nim.

- **To twoje urodziny.** \- Wyjaśnił Erik cierpliwie.

- **Och, naprawdę?** \- Xavier już dawno stracił rachubę czasu. Ciągle był zmęczony. Wydawało mu się, że gdyby tylko miał taką możliwość, bez skrupułów przespałby cały dzień. Nocą nie było inaczej. Chociaż do spania zdecydowanie wolał ciepłe noce w objęciach Erika. Lubił trzymać go blisko siebie. Opierać głowę na jego piersi i słuchać bicia jego serca. Lubił gdy Lehnsherr otulał go ramieniem a jego miarowy oddech zwiastował pogodną noc. Lubił jego obecność. Delektował się każdą chwilą, którą dane mu było z nim spędzić.

- **To dla ciebie.** \- Erik podniósł z łóżka ozdobnie zapakowane pudełko i wsunął je w słabe dłonie Xaviera, przerywając jego zamyślenie.

- **Och, dziękuję. Nie wiem co powiedzieć.** \- Złapał prezent i mozolnie zaczął go odpakowywać. Nie miał na to siły ani ochoty ale nie zamierzał sprawić przyjacielowi zawodu. Kiedy Xavier zdał zdobiony papier i dotarł do wnętrza pudełka, jego oczom ukazał się srebrny zegarek z tarczą błękitną jak jego oczy. Lehnsherr prawdopodobnie wydał na niego większość swoich oszczędności.

- **Kiedy go zobaczyłem nie mogłem się oprzeć. Przypominał mi o tobie.** -Wyznał, obserwując zdumioną twarz przyjaciela z niemałym zadowoleniem.

- **Jest piękny. Nigdy nie miałem lepszego.** \- Xavier pochwalił jego wybór i od razu zapiał go na swoim nadgarstku. Nie dziękował drugi raz. Nie słownie. Złożył czuły pocałunek na policzku przyjaciela. Wtedy Lehnsherr przypomniał sobie o torcie na szafce. Sięgnął po niego i zapalił świeczkę zapalniczką.

- **Jest coś jeszcze, wybacz.**

- **Tort nie powinien być pierwszy?** \- Charles zaśmiał się cicho a w jego ślady poszedł Erik. Gdy mocny podmuch powietrza z jego ust zgasił świeczkę, Xavier życzył sobie tylko jednego. By ten dzień trwał dłużej niż inne. Poniekąd jego życzenie się spełniło. Charles ominął swoją popołudniową drzemkę i zamiast tego pozwolił by Erik się o niego zatroszczył. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wypili po kieliszku szampana żeby uczcić ten dzień a potem, gdy wszyscy złożyli mu już życzenia zdrowia i bezkresnego szczęścia, został sam z Lehnsherrem. Ten znów pozwolił sobie wybrać [ścieżkę dźwiękową](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tft6WyEFQqc&feature=youtu.be) tego dnia.

 

„ _Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow”_

 

- **Mogę cię prosić?** \- Erik skłonił się jak prawdziwy gentleman i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku przyjaciela. Charles czuł się jakby śnił. Ostatnio spał dużo. Zbyt dużo. To czego w tej chwili doświadczał wcale nie musiało wydarzyć się na jawie. Nikt nie mógł dać mu gwarancji, że tak jest. Mimo to Xavier podał mu swoją rękę i wstał, by podarować przyjacielowi ten jeden taniec. Był wolny i pełny uczucia. Charles ciągle czuł doskwierające mu zmęczenie ale kiedy kołysał się swobodnie w ramionach Erika, wydawało mu się, że wszystko, co przykre i złe, odpływało w dal. To był ostatni dzień, kiedy Xavier był tak świadomy. Ostatni gdy mógł tak wyraźnie dogłębnie poczuć bliskość swojego ukochanego.

 

* * *

 

Drugi września. To dzień, który zasiadł w sercach mieszkańców posiadłości Xaviera przenikliwy smutek.

Słońce właśnie wschodziło gdy Charles wyrwał się ze szponów jakiegoś koszmaru, zlany potem, z oddechem przyspieszonym jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu. Mechanicznie podniósł się do siadu i tym właśnie zbudził Erika.

- **Co się stało, Charles? Zły sen?** \- Zapytał Lehnsherr, podnosząc się leniwie, w ślad za przyjacielem.

Xavier nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć, chociaż chciał. Obrazy ze snu zniknęły z jego pamięci na dobre. Pozostało tylko niemiłe uczucie pustki i strachu.

- **Coś jest niedobrze.** \- Opowiedział zupełnie od rzeczy.

- **Co się dzieje?** \- Erik był zaniepokojony ale wciąż potrzebował snu więc starał się ułożyć przyjaciele z powrotem do łóżka. Charles był podatny na jego działania.

- **Teraz jestem chory. Nie chcę być chory, Erik. Ten sen był zły. Inny niż wszystkie.** \- Odwrócił twarz do przyjaciela, a w jego oczach Lehnsherr zobaczył niepewność i strach. Te emocje były tak prawdziwe. Zupełnie jakby znów rozmawiali.

- **Powiedz mi o tym.** \- Zachęcił go, chociaż emocje w oczach Xaviera były złudne. W rzeczywistości nadal nie potrafił odróżnić snu od jawy. Trwał zawieszony między tymi dwoma i nie umiał znaleźć drogi powrotnej do dawnego życia. To było piekło. Za każdym razem go otwierał oczy.

- **Muszę wyznać ci sekret. Czasem przenoszę się do innej krainy.** \- Na ustach Xaviera zagościł błogi uśmiech.

- **To cudowny świat, bo tam nie jestem już dłużej chory. Nie muszę być. Chodzimy razem na długie spacery piaszczystą ścieżką pośród wrzosowych pól. Są nasze, wiesz? Jesteśmy także małżeństwem. Mieszkamy z Wandą i Pietro. Oni szaleją za tobą ale wiem, że mnie też kochają. Przy naszym domu jest mały park. Chodzę tam z naszym psem- Bruno, kiedy dzieci są w szkole a ty w pracy. Czasem dzwonię do ciebie tylko żeby usłyszeć twój głos. Jest cudownie. Chciałbym tam zostać. Mógłbyś ze mną?** \- Połowę ze swojej opowieści Charles snuł już z zamkniętymi oczami, wtulając twarz w pierś Lehnsherra.

Serce Erika ściskał smutek i ból kiedy chłodna dłoń Xaviera dotknęła jego klatki piersiowej. Wiedział. Wiedział, że to już koniec. Wszystko na to wskazywało. Nie obalał już mitów. Były zbyt prawdziwe. W kąciku jego oka pojawiła się gorzka łza gdy odpowiedział.

- **Tak. Charles. Zostańmy tam razem. Nie musisz wracać.**

 

* * *

 

Chociaż lato rozpoczęło się już na dobre tego dnia padało. Zupełnie jakby niebo roniło łzy po stracie jednego z aniołów, które zesłało na Ziemię. Charles odszedł tamtego dnia tuż po wschodzie słońca. Jego serce przestało bić. Dziś nadszedł czas na ostateczne pożegnanie.

Erik był pewny, że nikt ze zgromadzonych nie rozumie jego bólu. Był wściekły na los i zrozpaczony z powodu utraty swojego najcenniejszego skarbu. Na pogrzebie zjawiło się wiele ludzi, których Lehnsherr nigdy przedtem nie widział. Wszyscy w ciemnych, schludnych strojach. Ukrywali swoje twarze pod czarnymi parasolami. Jak śmieli? Czy ktokolwiek z nich przeżywał śmierć Xavier przynajmniej w połowie tak mocno jak on? Lehnsherr uważał, że nie mieli prawa okazywać smutku nad jego grobem, bo żaden z nich nie wiedział tak naprawdę, jak to jest cierpieć z powodu śmierci kogoś tak drogiego.

- **Erik, tak? Mam na imię Moira. Charles na pewno ci o mnie opowiadał. Jest mi strasznie przykro z powodu jego śmierci. Xavier był naprawdę wartościowym człowiekiem, ale tobie nie muszę tego mówić.** \- Zagadnęła do niego jedna z nieznajomych. Nie przywiązywał do jej słów wielkiej wagi. Nienawidził jej. Szczerze i głęboko. Nienawidził każdego, kto zjawił się żeby pożegnać Charlesa. Nienawidził całego świata. Równie mocno, a nawet jeszcze bardziej, nienawidził tego, kto tym światem władał, ponieważ dał bilet do życia niewłaściwej osobie. To jego powinna pochłonąć ziemia, nie Charlesa. Każdego. Tylko nie jego.

W tamtym czasie było w nim tak wiele nienawiści, bólu i smutku. Pośród tych wszystkich smętnych, nieznajomych twarzy, pod czarnymi parasolami. Pośród chłodnych kropli deszczu i spojrzeń pełnych fałszywej litości. Pośród tego wszystkiego zawsze był on. Ciepły, jasny, radosny. Nawet po odejściu Xaviera, Lehnsherr nigdy nie zapomniał jego twarzy gdy rozradowany ich nagłym spotkanie biegł mu naprzeciw by podać rękę staremu przyjacielowi. Nie zapomniał blasku jego błękitnych oczu, ciepła uśmiechu, intelektu i miłości, którą czuł od niego każdego dnia.

 

Następnym razem gdy Erik wsadził do uszu swoje słuchawki rozbrzmiewała w nich [inna melodia](http://youtu.be/n6BwAWiHcSg).

 

_So you brought out the best of me,_   
_A part of me I've never seen._   
_You took my soul and wiped it clean._   
_Our love was made for movie screens._   
  
_But if you loved me_   
_Why'd you leave me?_   
_Take my body,_   
_Take my body._

 

* * *

 

Późnym wieczorem Erik zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. Planował ruszyć przed siebie. Z resztką pieniędzy, jaka mu została, nie zajechałby daleko ale przecież Lehnsherr zawsze miał żyłkę do interesów. Niekoniecznie tych legalnych. Gdy niedbale wrzucał do walizki kolejne rzeczy, zauważył na szafce nocnej kopertę zaadresowaną jego imieniem. Od razu rozpoznał pismo i aż usiadł z wrażenia. Wyjął z koperty list. Zdawało mu się przez chwilę, że poczuł znajomy zapach przyjaciela.

 

_Drogi, Eriku,_

_Piszę do ciebie, ponieważ wiem, że tego potrzebujesz._

_Przeżyliśmy ze sobą wiele wspaniałych chwil. Za wszystkie dziękuję ci z całego serca._

_Proszę, nie myśl, że nie chciałem kolejnej serii chemioterapii ze względu na nas. Wiem, że już ci to mówiłam, ale potrzebuję powtórzyć to jeszcze raz._

_Kocham cię i mam pewność, że długo o tym nie zapomnisz. Jednak z czasem wspomnienia wyblakną a uczucia osłabną. Musisz przygotować się na przyszłość już teraz._

_Wróć do Berlina. Znajdź dobrą pracę i zaczekaj do kolejnej rozprawy żeby zabrać do siebie dzieci. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Pomogę ci z góry._

_Teraz pewnie wydaje ci się to niedorzeczne ale z biegiem czasu zaczniesz znów widzieć świat w kolorach._

_Powtarzalny charakter szczęścia w życiu, pamiętasz?_

_Ja nie potrzebuję już niczego poza twoim szczęściem więc, proszę cię, chociaż spróbuj je odnaleźć._

 

_Twój Charles_

 

_PS: Usuń te wszystkie smutki ze swojej playlisty. Przecież wcale ich nie potrzebujesz._

 

* * *

- **Witam, panie Lehnsherr. Będę pana nową asystentką.** \- Głos drobnej szatynki z charakterystycznym białymi pasmami z przodu głowy, wyrwał go z zamyślenia, gdy następnego lata pracował nad nowym projektem w swoim biurze.

- **Mam na imię Anna Marie. Miło mi pana poznać.** \- Obdarzyła go serdecznym uśmiechem a Lehnsherr dostrzegł w nim coś znajomego. Zaskoczony, powoli wstał zza biurka aby uścisnąć jej dłoń na powitanie.

- **Witamy na pokładzie. Mów mi Erik. Jestem pewien, że przyjemność będzie po mojej stronie.**

Niespełna rok później rodzina Lehnsherra powitała nowego członka.

Charlesa Lehnsherra.

* * *

- **Tato, tato! Kto tutaj leży?** \- Zapytał zaciekawiony chłopiec. Miał szaroniebieskie oczy i włosy koloru mlecznej czekolady. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec.

Erik zakopywał korzenie sadzonek fioletowych wrzosów na grobie.

- **Stary przyjaciel, Charles. Po prostu stary przyjaciel.** \- Przerwał pracę żeby otrzeć pot z czoła i uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

Kilka chwil później jego praca była skończona, a Erik spojrzał na marmurowy nagrobek. Widniał na nim napis:

_Ś.P._   
_Charles Xavier_   
_25.08.1978 – 2.09.2014_   
_Przyjaciel, nauczyciel_   
_Zawsze w naszych sercach_

„ _Poczekaj na mnie trochę dłużej, Charles. Pewnego dnia do ciebie dołączę, a tymczasem zbuduj z tych wrzosów nasze pole, przyjacielu_ ”.- Pomyślał zanim zniknął za bramą cmentarza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że podobał wam się ten rozdział oraz cały tekst. c; Chętnie poczytam co o nim sądzicie. Do następnego przypływu weny! ^.^


End file.
